Dark Memories Within White Lies
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Kyoko Honda finds an young orphan girl, Rika, on the streets in the rain one night and takes her in. Years later, after losing Kyoko, she swears to always be there for Tohru and to take care of her, being a year older, she took the role of older sister. She also has a secret not even she knows about. – Rated T, Follows the anime, Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/OC Haru/OC Shigure/OC (One OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey my 1_****_st_****_ Fruits Basket FanFic! Hope everyone likes it. I personally love the title cause it sounds cool. (I didn't just pick it for that reason.) This is a Kyo/Tohru cause I like them, and a Haru/OC/Undecided cause I know I was Haru/OC but I also want OC/ Other people and I only have one OC. I can't wait to really get into this. Big surprise around chapter 10 (I've done 1-8 already. 9-26 will be harder since I don't have any scripts to work with I'll have to watch the anime and write what I hear X-X this is based on the Anime NOT the Manga meaning Akito is a MAN. Please enjoy! ^-^ _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fruits Basket or it's characters, i only own Rika and changes to the plot._**

Summary: Kyoko Honda finds an young orphan girl, Rika, on the streets in the rain one night and takes her in. Years later, after losing Kyoko, she swears to always be there for Tohru and to take care of her, being a year older, she took the role of older sister. She also has a secret not even she knows about. – Rated T, Follows the anime, Kyo/Tohru, Haru/OC/?Undecided?

_Non quoted Italics- thoughts_

_"Story like parts"- Flash backs_

* * *

**7 Years Ago (3****rd**** Person)**

Kyoko Honda walked down the sidewalk holding a medium sized umbrella as it was pouring rain. A small figure in a dark hoodie with their hands shoved into their pockets made their way in the opposite direction towards her. The rain being so heavy neither saw each other until they collided.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyoko said looking down. The figure looked up and Kyoko could make out the green eyes of a child in the dim light of nearby stores. "You look awfully young to be out by yourself in this weather." She said moving her umbrella to shield both of them from the rain.

"I can take care of myself!" The child said standing up straighter.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't need parents!" The child crossed their arms. Kyoko crouched down, still holding the umbrella above them. The child looked down, dropping their arms.

"Do you have parents?" The child shook their head slowly. "Why don't you come home with me? You'll get sick if you stay out here."

"Why should I go with you?!" The child asked snapping their head up.

"You can't stay out here. I have a daughter myself. She's around your age… It's not safe to be out here." Kyoko said. "Come home with me until I can contact another family member." The child looked down. "Do you have any other family?" The child shook their head. Kyoko stood up. "Come on." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm not a baby. I don't have to hold an adult's hand." The child said crossing their arms again. Kyoko nodded and started to walk. The child swallowed walking after her. They glanced up at the woman who had offered them something they'd lost. The child reached up and took Kyoko's hand.

"My name is Kyoko Honda, what's yours?"

"Rika."

* * *

**Present day (Rika's POV)**

I finished getting dressed in my school uniform. The top was a little tight; I was a lot more… gifted than other girls. I sighed pulling at the top slightly. I brushed my long very light blond hair with light blue streaks. I looked in my small handheld mirror and observed my appearance. I had silver studs in both ears with rings along the shell of my left ear. I had a silver locket and another silver chain around my neck. I finished putting some eyeliner on before putting the mirror away. I looked at my hands to make sure I had everything I wanted on; ring on left pinky and ring finger, and right pinky. Watch on right wrist and Onyx bracelet on left.

I'm American, explaining my blond hair and big bust, my parent's and I moved when I was a baby. I don't remember the reason. My mother died when I was seven then three years later my father fell ill. I had been a homeless orphan for about a week when Kyoko took me in. At first Tohru and I didn't get along; I found her annoying and always too happy, and being younger she tried to copy me on many occasions. But after Kyoko died.. I couldn't abandon Tohru. She no longer had Kyoko to be strong and help her. I wouldn't replace Kyoko but I could do what I could. She actually wasn't all that bad. I was always just very stubborn.

"Rika**, **Look at that beautiful sky!" Tohru said as I got out of the tent we were currently living in in the woods. "See you later, Mom! Take care of the house while we're gone, okay? We'll be back!" She said as we started walking. You're probably wondering why we're living in a tent in the middle of the woods. Don't worry we're not crazy or anything… well _I'm_ not. Up until last May, we lived with Tohru's Mom, Kyoko, my adoptive mother. It was just the three of us. But then she got hit by a car. After we lost Kyoko, we began secretly living here, on our own. It's defiantly not comfortable, there's not exactly a lot of room and it's hard to fall asleep at night. But we have to make do. I have to be strong for Tohru. Of course she is strong herself, but in her own way.

* * *

"Hmm?" I looked over, as Tohru had stopped walking, and saw a house. "Look at this, Rika. Did you know there was a house here?"

"With this much land there was bound to be a house or two." She walked over to it. "Eh? Where are you going?" I asked following her.

"It's seems so peaceful. Must be nice." She looked down and saw little rocks with animals painted onto them. "How cute!" She said cheerfully. "The twelve animals of the Zodiac!"

"Neat." I said bending over next to her to look at them.

"My word…" I looked up to see a man standing on the porch holding a newspaper.

"Huh?" Tohru said looking up, surprised.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are there strange young girls standing on my porch?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just looking!" Tohru said frantically standing up and backing up a bit. I simple stood up straight. "We didn't mean to barge in without permission." She said a little calmer. The man chuckled.

"It's alright. I'd just set them out to dry…No harm done. But-I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest."

"No, I really like them. I don't think they're silly at all!"

"Me neither." I said.

"Yes, well…I must admit, I'm particularly fond of them myself." He said kneeling by them.

"Oh. But I should have known…" Tohru said quietly, disappointed . "You left out the cat.

"The cat?" The man looked a little confused. "...Ahh…I take it you're referring to the old folk tale of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Uh-huh…My mom told it to us when we were little."

"_A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet…He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening…"and don't be late!" He said.  
When the mischievous rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration. And the rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time. Except for the foolish cat. Who missed the whole thing." Young Tohru began to sniffle. "Hey, why are you crying?" Kyoko asked._

_"Because…that poor cat…" Tohru sniffed. "He must be so lonely.. I know, I won't be a dog anymore! I'll be a cat, too!" She said determined._

_"You can't just change, stupid." Young Rika said sitting at the foot of the bed. _

_"Wouldn't you rather be a cat than a rooster?" She asked. The other girl crossed her arms. _

_"Yeah, I guess.." She mumbled._

* * *

"Funny…I wonder what he'll say when he hears he has a fan club." The man said quietly.

"H-he?" Tohru asked timidly.

"You were born in the Year of the Dog?" The man asked Tohru. "I knew there was something I liked about you, aside from your pretty fa-aa…" He was cut off as someone dropped their bag on his head.

"Eh?!" Tohru looked up startled while I glanced up.

"Please forgive my cousin, Miss Honda. He's a bit of a flirt, but he's harmless… In general, it's usually best to just ignore him."

"Ah, Yuki Sohma!" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. The "prince" of our high school, Yuki Sohma. I was a year older than Tohru so I was also a year older than Yuki. It was mostly the younger girls a few older that liked him. It's not that I didn't like him, I mean I don't even really know him, it's just that I'm not a crazy fangirl.

"Ow, what do you have in that bag? A dictionary?" Yuki's cousin asked.

"No. I have two of them."

"Why would you need two dictionaries?" I asked.

"The reason is in front of you." He said looking at his cousin who was rubbing his head.

"So- you're Yuki's classmates from school." His cousin said. I raised a hand.

"I'm a year older, I'm Rika." I said. He nodded.

"Let's start again then." He said. "I'm Shigure, his older and much less violent cousin."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." Tohru said.

"And what brings you to our home this morning, Miss Honda, Miss Rika?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you know…we live nearby…" She said nervously.

"You do? Where at?"

"Uhh.. Right!" She said sharply.

"Uhh…" The two looked at her. I cleared my throat.

"I think we'd better get going. We don't wanna be late for school. It was nice to have met you." I said looking to Shigure. I grabbed Tohru's arm and turned around.

"Wait, Miss Honda!" Yuki called out. We stopped and looked back. "Since you're here, why don't we all walk together?

"Uh…huh." Tohru said nervously.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

* * *

Once we got to school I left the two of them and went to my homeroom. Later I met up with Tohru, Saki and Arisa in Home Economics class. It was one of the only classes I had with them since they were a year below me, the other being gym.

"You know the truth is, I was so nervous walking with Yuki this morning. I couldn't talk to him-no, I couldn't even look at him." Tohru said.

"I know, it was such an awkward walk."

"I sense strange electric signals coming from that boy." Saki said.

"Here we go again, Hana's electric report." Arisa said.

"Strange how?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. He's different." She said putting the cover on her knife.

"Well, I admit he does seem to have an air of mystery about him…" Arisa said. "And there are some weird stories floating around too. I hear one of those Fan Club girls tried to ask him out once, but he just pushed her away… And I mean that literally. Right in the hall. Then he left her on the floor and ran off."

"Like I said, I sense strange electric signals." Saki said a little annoyed.

"Mmm…Let's talk about something else." Tohru said.

"How's that job of yours going?" Arisa asked curtly.

"Oh, fine I guess. Why?"

"Nothing new to report, same old stuff." I added.

"I don't know…You two have been putting in a lot of hours lately. A lot more than usual.

"Uhh…Yeah. Sure."

"You're having trouble saving up for your tuition, aren't you?"

"No, it's just…well…yeah." Tohru said.

"That's odd." Saki said. "I didn't think tuition here was that expensive. And I don't remember you having to work this hard before. Unless, something else has changed..?"

"No, everything's the saa-" Tohru said panicky but Arisa cut her off.

"So what is it? You in some kind of trouble? You owe somebody? Your grandfather's giving you enough to eat, right? He isn't taking your money?

"Mm, mm!" Tohru shook her head.

"We're fine. _I'm_ supposed to do the big sister act." I said with a smile. Arisa chuckled.

"I know, I worry too much…" She said. "But seriously, if you need me to rough someone up for you, you just say the word. Got it?"

"Okay." Tohru said a little taken a back. I chuckled silently to myself and sighed. Tohru and I agreed not to let anyone know we lived in a tent. Arisa would surely be mad at us if she ever found out. I can still remember how tough it was on Kyoko after Katsuya died.

_"Don't worry, girls. We're gonna be okay…We'll get through this together."_

She had to work so hard just to make ends meet. But she never seemed to mind.

_"Our first paycheck! We're rich!"_

She always had a smile, she was always strong for Tohru and me. It's hard to believe that someone so smart and so strong could be taken away just like that in an accident.

* * *

When Kyoko died I told myself I would be strong for Tohru. I wouldn't ever give up on her or abandon her. There were a lot of people we could have stayed with. I followed Tohru who chose to live with her paternal grandfather. He was always so nice to me whenever I would go with Kyoko and Tohru for a visit. But he's retired, and living on his savings. We didn't want to be a burden, so we promised him we would work hard to pay for our tuitions ourselves.

A few months later…the house needed renovations, and Tohru's grandfather went to stay with his daughter and her family until the work was done.

He asked us if we had a friend here we could stay with. I told him yes, but Arisa lives in a one-room apartment, and Saki's got such a large family… we couldn't ask them. They've got enough to worry about. That's when Tohru had the brilliant idea. If we could somehow live on our own for a while, everyone would be happy. Well except for us really but we could get through it together.

* * *

After school I met up with Tohru and we went down to the lockers to get our shoes.

"Eh?" I looked to see Yuki at his locker.

"Oh! Yuki," Tohru said surprised. "it's you! I mean it's… Hi." She said shyly.

"It seems we're beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other." He said with a smile.

* * *

The three of us walked back towards our 'homes'.

"It was nice meeting your cousin this morning. He was funny. And those Zodiac figures he made were really cute…" Tohru said.

"I'm not sure funny is the right word to describe him." I said.

"Ah, yes...but I thought I overheard you saying something about how you wished there was a year of the cat?"

"It's an idea I had when I was a kid…Silly." She said shyly.

"Cats…useless, foolish creatures." He said lowly, menacingly. I mean wow, his whole attitude just suddenly changed. He stopped walking. "Tell me, Miss Honda. How familiar would you say you are with the history of the Chinese Zodiac?" He asked.

"I know the stories my mom used to tell me..."

"Did you know that it was originally nothing more than a simple calendar? A mathematical system to mark the passage of time. Only later did people begin to use it for things like astrology and story-telling…"

"Oh. I guess the story about the animals isn't true then…"

"No. I'm not really sure how or when the animals first came to represent the years. But I don't believe they were from the beginning. What I do know is at no time in the history of the Zodiac has the cat ever been included. So you see, the cat has been shunned from society for thousands of years. But as the story is told, it still years to be excepted…Like I say, a truly foolish animal."

"Sounds like you really don't like cats."

"No kidding." I said as he turned around.

"…. I noticed it this morning that you're starting to look a little pale…" He said to Tohru. "You should try to take better care of yourself. Perhaps we'll bump into each other again tomorrow…" He said before walking away.

"I told you, you were starting to look pale." I said crossing my arms. I had brought it up the day before but Tohru said she was fine.

"I'm fine." She said. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, let's get back. You have work tonight." I said as we started walking to the tent. We both worked at the same job but we had different nights off. Tonight was my night off which worked out well because I had gotten a lot of homework.

* * *

That night I waited for Tohru to get home. I had finished all of my homework and had looked at what Tohru needed to do in case she needed my help. Tohru pushed open the tent and came in.

"Hi, Mom." I glanced up from a book I was reading. "I'm home. I know…it's late." She said looking at me. "But I can't sleep yet. I still have a paper to write."

"Don't worry I'll help you." I said with a smile. She returned it.

"I'm just going to go down to the stream to wash up a little, okay?" I nodded before going back to my book. Tohru opened the tent flap and stopped. I looked up, raising an eyebrow. When I heard someone laughing insanely.

"Shigure, don't you think you're overdoing it?" I heard Yuki say. I got 'up' and got out of the tent. Shugure started laughing harder when he saw me. I frowned and hit him on the head with my book.

"Ow!" I glared at him and he shrunk back some.I looked to Yuki who had face palmed.

* * *

We went back to Yuki's house with him and Shigure who snickered all the way. We sat at a table. Yuki and Shigure, who was still snickering loudly, on one side and Tohru and me on the other.

"So…You've been living in that tent by yourselves?

"Uh huh." Tohru said.

"For how long?" Yuki asked. I glared towards Shigure who was turned to the side.

"I don't know. Just over a week?"

"Well, that explains it. All of this land is Sohma property. It seemed odd that we'd suddenly have a new neighbor."

"I'm sorry…but please… Can't we stay there a little while longer? It's only for a few more weeks, then we'll go! We don't have much money, but I can pay you! Please let us stay?"

"Those woods aren't too safe…" Shigure said.

"You've got wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around."

"How often _do _you go for walks?" I asked with a small chucked and he gave me an offended look but kept talking.

"It's not a good idea for two girls to be living out there alone."

"So, you're done laughing?" Yuki said.

"Hmm…"

"Don't you worry about us!" Tohru said standing up. "We're already used to all the bugs! And if we can stand up to them, we can stand up to…" Suddenly she started to fall over.

"Tohru!" I gasped catching her. Yuki was suddenly next to us putting a hand on her forehead.

"A fever." He said.

"Ice! I'll get the ice!" Shigure opened the doors to the kitchen and grimaced at the mess."Its uh-It's…"

"Hn. And you call the woods unsafe?"

"Well, relatively speaking. Hm." He suddenly stopped "There. You hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere."

"Really? But-how do you know that?" Tohru asked?

"I guess you could say it's instinct."

"Was it close?" Yuki asked.

"Close to the tent-er, I mean- Not at all!" He said in a sing-song voice. Tohru was suddenly up and running to the tent. The three of us followed her. The whole tent was covered with just a bit of orange sticking out.

"Oh! This is terrible! Mom's picture was still in there! I've got to get her out! Mom!" Tohru said as she started using her hands to dig.

"Tohru stop!" I said trying to pull her back.

"Mom, I'm coming!" She suddenly stopped. She was panting heavily.

"Please calm down." Yuki said coming over. "You already have a fever."

"But, Mom…Wh-What am I going to do? If I don't get her out soon…sh-she'll be hurt!" I frowned.

"Don't strain yourself." Shigure said putting a hand on hers. "We'll come back when it's brighter… I think your Mom's probably glad it wasn't you in there. And I think she'd be upset if you got hurt now…Don't you?" I helped Tohru up and we made our way back to the house.

* * *

"There. Isn't that better?" Shigure said. I lay next to Tohru who was under a blanket. Shigure was sitting crisscross next to her. "And Yuki's still looking for some ice, if you want it…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You must be tired. It's a lot to happen in just one day…"

"Mmm…we… lost our home again…" She opened her eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry Rika." I shook my head, stroking hers gently. She closed her eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Shigure asked her.

"Yes…It's sad…but, not as sad as other things…"

"Like what?"

"Like…not telling Mom "be safe" on the day she died…I said that every morning…Bye. Be safe. Except that day. I didn't say it…" I frowned. "I had a test. So Rika stayed up helping me study almost the whole night. When it was time for Mom to go to work, I didn't wake up. I couldn't tell her "be safe". And she never came home…"

"Tohru." I said quietly. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened to Kyoko." She opened her eyes again and looked at me sadly.

"I used to think about quitting school…working." She said closing her eyes again. "Mom told me she didn't finish school. But she always wished she did."

_"That's why I need you to stick with it. So you can tell me what it feels like to hold that diploma in your hand. And then, maybe, you can have the life I never got to have…"_

"When she said that, that's when I knew…Why she worked so hard…It was all for us. And with everything she did I couldn't even get up long enough to say "goodbye" when she was walking out the door. Not even that one little thing. And then she was gone…So now, I have to finish high school like Mom wanted me to, no matter what…I have to hold that diploma in my hand…I have to…for her…I can't give up…just because…of a fever…like this…" She trailed off slowly falling asleep.

"It's amazing…" Shigure and I looked up to see Yuki standing in the doorway holding a ling of ice. "She always seems so cheerful at school…You'd never guess that you two have been suffering like this for so long…" He said. "When I was young, there were many times I wanted to run away Sohma House… But I never did. I could always find some rationalization to stay… The fact of the matter is I just wasn't strong enough, or I could've left…I could've lived in the woods by myself, in a tent…I could've done what you did…" He said glancing at me.

"You can call it amazing. But I don't think the word does it justice…"

"No…No, it doesn't."

"Do you mind keeping an eye on them? I'd like to go out for a while."

"What? Where? You're not going to try digging out that tent-? You are. Aren't you? Do you want me to come with you? It won't be an easy job for you alone."

"You're right…but-" He glanced at me. "I can handle it."

"Be safe, Yuki." Shigure said as Yuki left. He turned to me. "You should get some sleep too. We have another Shiki-futon." I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. You can go to bed. I'll watch her." I said sitting up slowly looking down at her with a quiet sigh.

"Let me at least get you a pillow." He said getting up and walking out to the hall before coming back with a pillow.

"Thanks." I said taking it. I moved over and lied down.

"You should really get some sleep or you might catch a fever too." I sighed.

"Fine." I said closing my eyes and letting my consciousness fade away.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and looked up to see Tohru sitting up. I said up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Huh? Mom, you're here…" She said picking up the picture. "But how did you-?

"Good morning!" Yuki said. We looked up to see him standing there with bags in his hands. "How are you feeling today?"

"Uhh, I, guess I, uh…"

"I've brought your things for you. I think this is all of them, if you'd like to check.

"Yuki, this must have taken you all night!" Tohru said flustered.

"Don't be silly." Yuki said.

"So then how did you-? There was so much…"

"It's a secret." He said.

"Oh…"

"I know the place is dirty…"

"What?"

"And I realize the idea of living with two strange boys might seem a little awkward… But there's an extra room upstairs. You're welcome to stay there, if you'd like."

"No, no, no! Out of the question!" She said getting up even more flustered.

"We're not _that_ strange…" Yuki said.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" I chuckled at Tohru standing up.

"Of course, it won't be free…" Shigure said suddenly popping up, in a teasing voice.

"Eh? Ahh.."

"I do intend to pay you for your services."

"For my…services?"

"As our brand new housekeepers!" Shigure said in a sing-song voice "We'll just take your things to your room now. I assume your references will all check out?" He said in a more serious voice.

"Wait! I can't let you do this!" She said. "Not after all the trouble you've gone through already! Please it's too much!"

"Miss Honda, we're doing this because we want too." Yuki said stopping and looking back at us. "You don't have to worry that it's causing us any trouble… And besides…where else can you go?"

"Oh… Well, if we're going to stay here, we'll work for room and board, and that's it! I don't want any money! And I want to know all the rules of the house!"

"Relax. It's alright. You can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself…Fair enough?" Yuki said.

_ "Just be yourself... You'll be fine..." _I heard Kyoko's voice say_._

* * *

Later that morning Tohru was up in our new room while I was sitting at the table down stairs with Shigure.

"So, You and Tohru.. You're sisters?" I shook my head slightly.

"Kyoko took me in when I was little."

"So you're an orphan.."

"I don't need any pity. It doesn't change who I am. Parents or not.. I had Kyoko.. and I still have Tohru." I said. He smiled.

"How old are you? You're year of the rooster, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm a year older than Tohru."

"When is your birthday?" He asked smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Down boy." He looked at me a little surprised but chuckled. "Why else would you be asking?" I asked with a smirk. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh it's nothing.. Just your choice of words." He said. Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. "Hm? I'll go see what that was, you stay here." He said getting up. He left the room and a few minutes later Tohru came running down the stairs.

"Call a doctor! Or a Vet! Or anybody!" She yelled. I got up and stared at her. She was carrying a black dog, an orange cat and a small white rat.

"They have pets?" I asked.

* * *

_** If you can tell each chapter is 1 episode ^_^ now i start school on tuesday so i'll probably post another chapter then after school or on Wednesday. I also have a job now! (1st one ever! hey I'm 16, pretty sure it's 14 and up right?) so that's Tuesdays and Thursdays after school until 8.**_

_**Tell me what you think and if you want more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own Rika and things added. And the big idea I have about Rika._**

**_I know I said I would post this after school started but I really wanna get this there are any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them._**

**_Thank you reviewers ^_^_**

"Call a doctor! Or a Vet! Or anybody!" Tohru yelled running down the stairs. I got up and ran to the main door where Tohru was showing the dog, cat and rat to the postman. "Mr. Postman, it's terrible. You see, there're animals!" She said holding them out to him before putting down the dog and the rat, still holding the cat.

"Oh yes, they certainly are. Here's your mail." He said holding it out. The dog walked forward with the rat on it's head and took the mail in his mouth. Tohru put the cat down.

"No no, we gotta do something!" She insisted.

"I wish my dog was this smart." He said before petting the dog's head. "Good day!" The postman said before leaving. I shut the door before picking up the cat. The cat struggled to get away. It put a paw on my chest then proceeded to freak out even more until I put him down.

"Rika they're animals!" She said turning to me.

"Yeah they are. I didn't know they had pets." I said taking the mail from the dog and patting his head. The orange cat began hissing arching it's back.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transform too?" The cat shouted. I blinked.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on us, you stupid cat!" The voice was familiar. It sounded like Yuki.

"Oh go ahead, say that again." The cat warned.

"Stupid cat."

"Why you little…"

"Cut it out! Both of you." The dog said, he also sounded familiar… Shigure?

"You mean they talk too…?" Tohru said.

"Tohru, I think your craziness finally infected me." I said staring at the three animals.

"Anyway, it's too late for excuses." The dog said putting his head down. "We might as well tell them the truth. Tohru, Rika, I'm a dog. Yuki here, he's a rat. That's Kyo." He said looking to the orange cat who was facing the wall. "Don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

"Wait so that cat's an actual guy? You pervert! You touched my chest!"

"It's not like I meant to! _You're_ the one who picked me up! Besides, I'm still a cat; it's not like I groped you!"

"So this is…normal?" Tohru asked.

"Strange choice of words, but yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac." The Cat, Kyo, gave Shigure a look. "Sorry, twelve animals plus the cat. Anyway, whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress, or when we were hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. After a little while we change back but the only thing is, uh…" Suddenly there was three puffs of smoke and the three boys were back to normal but.. "we're naked." Tohru started freaking out. I felt my face heat up and looked away.

* * *

After the guys got their clothes back on the four of us sat at the table while Kyo sat outside on the porch.

"Well, we must seem pretty strange to you at this point, huh?" Shigure said.

"But…it's not your fault if your family's cursed."

_A family curse, huh. That would explain a few things. If Yuki turns into an animal whenever a girl hugs him, that's probably why he pushed that fan club girl in the hall. He wasn't being mean he just didn't want her to find out his secret._

"Tohru, Rika, didn't you two say you used to wish you could be cats?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Tohru said while I nodded

"What's it like, seeing the real thing?" He asked looking over at Kyo. I smiled as Tohru got a giant smile on her face. "Yes, it's hard to believe, I know. And I agree the phrase "cat-like reflexes" doesn't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that. But he is a cat. Well be it clumsier than most. Surprisingly really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself, if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child…" Shigure said. Suddenly Kyo stood up and turned to him.

"Argh! Will you shut up!?" Kyo shouted. "I told you it's not my fault! If you wanna blame somebody, blame her." He said pointing to Tohru. "They shouldn't even be here."

"Leave them out of this." Yuki defended. "Who we chose to allow into this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here." Kyo got angry and hit the table making it split in half. The half on our side came up and hit Tohru in the forehead while I had brought up my hands to stop it from hitting me.

"Oh, Tohru, you're bleeding." Shigure said and she gasped. I turned her head to look at me and looked at the small cut. Suddenly Yuki slapped Kyo. "I knew that Kyo was reckless with his temper, but to act like this…" Shigure said holding a cloth for Tohru.

"You're still as stupid as ever." Yuki said to Kyo. "And I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want." He said unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Only this time, I won't hold back."

"Ok, sissy boy!" Kyo said swinging his leg at Yuki.

"No… Yuki!" Tohru said frightened as the two began fighting.

"Don't worry." Shigure said turning her head to clean her cut. "This goes back a lot further than just today. Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other."

"But ...eh, shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked.

"No. It's ok. It'll all be over in a second." Shigure said. Suddenly Yuki kicked Kyo sending him flying, knocking down the door and sending him outside.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back. You should have listened." Yuki said.

"He…sent him flying." Tohru said.

"Wow pretty boy can fight." I said. Yuki looked over to me and blinked, a very faint pink going across his face.

"Yuki, try not to destroy the house, ok?" Shigure said.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard. He should learn to keep his guard up. Miss Honda, you're hurt." Yuki said walking over and bending over towards her.

"Oh it's fine. Really, I'm ok." She said waving her hands. "But I …eh, I'm not so sure about him."

"No, the only thing he's bruised is his ego." Yuki said as Kyo started to get up.

"I'm guessing your dreams of being a cat are pretty much shattered at this point."

"Well I don't know." Tohru stood up. "I wouldn't" Suddenly Kyo got up and ran off. "… say that." Tohru finished quietly.

"Is he gunna be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be fine." Shigure said. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine." I said scratching the back of my neck. I suddenly brought my hand away. "Ah!" I looked down at my hand to see a small splinter sticking out of my finger.

"Here let me." Shigure said taking my hand.

"No, I can do it." I said going to pull my hand back. He held my hand a little tighter.

"Let me." He repeated with a small warm smile.

"… Fine." I said and let him look at it.

"Yuki, could you get me the tweezers." Yuki nodded and left the room.

"Are you okay Tohru?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said sheepishly. Yuki came back with the tweezers and handed them to Shigure as Tohru suddenly started running around franticly. "Oh no, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. I'm late. Sorry, thanks for everything, I've gotta go. I've gotta go."

"I'm not so sure you wanna go in that uniform." Shigure said pinching my finger. She suddenly stopped and looked down at her dirty uniform. "Ah, suddenly she remembers her adventures in the woods."

"I don't know. It's not that bad. Maybe no one will notice." She said hopefully.

"Oh, I think they will." Shigure said pulling out the splinter. I winced slightly. He put a small Band-Aid on it before bringing my hand up and kissing the Band-Aid. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, I pulled my hand from his, looking away, and he chuckled.

"You're right. But I promised Mom. I have to go to school." Tohru said.

"Fine. Don't let me stop you. A promise is a promise. Which reminds me, I will have to tell Akito about everything that's happened this morning." Shigure said to himself.

"You have to tell who?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, sorry. He's the head of the family."

"So, then I guess…this Akito, he must be someone really important, huh?"

"Well, he is to us, at least. And after all, we did just give away the big Sohma family secret."

"Alright. That does make sense. But I really am late. Good bye."

"Wait Tohru, wear my uniform, I'll wear yours." I said.

"But mine is too small for you."

"I guess I'll just wear something else then." I said handing her my uniform.

"No I can't. You'll get in trou- "

"_Tohru_." I said sternly. "I want you too. I'll be fine." I said. She finally nodded and quietly ran to change.

"You sure play the big sister role well." Shigure commented.

"I have to. I am." I said walking over to a bag with my clothes in it and pulling out a white t-shirt and a pair of dark green shorts that went down to my knees. I left the room to change before going back into the other room to wait for Tohru. She came running within a few minutes. She grabbed my hand and started to run out of the house.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me use the washing machine." Tohru said holding her now clean uniform. She was still wearing mine but she didn't want me to get in trouble. So far no teachers saw my clothes.

"Believe me. I did us all a favor. Now, how did you say you got so dirty?" Arisa asked.

"L O V E, We love Yuki Yuki! Yuki! Lalalalalalalalala~ Lalalalalalalalala~" I grimaced as the Yuki fan club did their idiotic cheer.

"Say Miss Tohru, how come the dirty clothes? Did prince Yuki give you the ditch?" One girl asked before her and the other three began laughing. Before I could say anything Saki opened her mouth and my eyebrows went up. The girls all ran away, Saki going after them.

"Good grief, those girls give me a headache." Arisa said. "Their prince doesn't show so they have to bother someone. But why you, I wonder." I can't imagine what they'd do if they knew we were staying at Yuki's house. I'm pretty sure Arisa and Saki would be upset if they knew.

"Oh, well, silly silly. I better go change now." Tohru said before taking my hand. "I'll give you back your uniform."

"I was actually looking forward to not wearing it." Arisa chuckled.

* * *

Tohru changed much faster than I and left the room to wait for me. She closed the door behind her but I could still hear anything that happened outside.

"Hello, Miss Honda." I heard Yuki say.

"Oh, Yuki! Hi."

"So, did you tell them, your friends, about this morning."

"I told them I tripped…. Oh! Your secret! No No, I didn't. I promise I won't tell a soul. Mom always said it's not right to gossip. Oh, but you don't know me that well yet."

"No really, this is…" She cut him off.

"I swear. I'll write it in blood if you want. Cross my heart and hope to die. Whatever it takes for you to believe me. I'll swallow a thousand…" He cut her off somehow and then I heard a light thud.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I do believe you when you say you'll keep our secret. But it doesn't matter. We still might have to erase your memories."

_Erase our memories?!_ _I'm not letting anyone touch my memories!_

"It won't harm you." Yuki continued. "It's something like hypnotism. You'll simply forget everything you saw this morning. I know this, because this isn't the first time someone has learned about us. It happened when I was seven years old. I was playing with some other children in the garden behind our house. After that, we had to erase every one of those children's memories." He said.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"But…I, I can't go against Akito's decision, whatever it is. I can't stop him no matter how much I might want to. That's why…I'm sorry." He said and I opened the door to see him walking off.

"Oh, wait!" Tohru said going after him. I closed my eyes as she fell against his back. "I am so sorry! Really, I didn't do it on purpose! Oh, I'm such an idiot! I wasn't even thinking!

"It's alright. Just as long as no one else saw." Yuki said. I walked over.

"Oh, ok. What I wanted to say was," She said picking him up. "thank you for being concerned about me. But really … it's ok. I'm fine. I'm not scared. So don't worry. I mean, I completely understand if you and your family don't want anyone to know about your secret. That's why it's called a secret, right? So whatever you decide is fine with me. I want you to do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable."

"…Can I hold him?" I asked with a small smirk forming. He looked towards me finally noticing I was there.

"Uh." She held him out to me and he moved into my hands. I grinned and stroked his head with a finger.

"You're so cute as a rat." I chuckled as he looked away. I kissed the top of his head and he stared up at me with his wide little eyes.

"You can erase my memory." Tohru said. "But afterwards, promise you'll still be our friend?" Suddenly there was a puff of smoke as he transformed back making me drop him. Tohru and I blushed turning away.

"Sorry. The amount of time before we change back varies a bit." He said as he got dressed.

"It's ok." She said. We turned around as he was dressed. Tohru giggled. "Yuki, where did you learn to tie a tie?" He looked down at the poorly tied tie.

"I guess I've never been very good at this sort of things."

"Don't feel bad. Nobody is perfect. Good thing you have me here." She said moving closer and fixing his tie. He looked down at her a little shocked.

"Miss Honda, Rika…" He glanced at me before a light pink went across his face. He looked back to Tohru. "It- It really didn't bother you to see…"

"Oh, don't worry." She said moving back. "I closed my eyes in time." I chuckled. He looked at me again still blushing.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"Huh?"

"So … can I.. walk you to class?"

"Uh-huh." She said happily.

"Well I gotta get to my class." I said with a smile. "See you two later." I turned around and walked the other way to my class.

* * *

"I'm back." Yuki said as we entered the house.

"Hello. We're home from school." Tohru called.

"Shigure?" Yuki asked opening the door to Shigure's office. "He must have gone out."

"I'm gunna go put away my bag." Tohru said before walking to the stairs.

"Okay." Yuki said.

"Tohru, would you mind taking mine up too?" I asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile taking the bag before heading upstairs.

"I'm home." Shigure said as he entered the house. "Yuki, Tohru, Rika! Are you here? And Kyo, I hope you're not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again." Suddenly Kyo came down the stairs looking pissed off with Tohru right behind him.

"Wait! Please don't go." She said as he left.

"He'll be back." Shigure said. "It's not like he has anywhere else to go. But never mind him. Can you two come in here for a second?" He said to us.

"Oh …ok." Tohru said and the two of us followed him.

"I had a little talk with Akito today." Shigure started as the four of us sat at the table, Tohru between Yuki and me. "He's decided that as long as you two can keep our secret, you can stay here."

"Oh …good. So then …there's no punishment?" Tohru said.

"Punishment? Why would we…? You can keep the secret?"

"Yes." She said happily.

"Now, we won't have to lose our memories." I said. "Like I'd let anyone erase my memory anyway." I said crossing my arms.

"You wouldn't have had a choice." Shigure said. I shrugged before getting up.

"I'm going to get changed." I said before leaving the room and going up to the bedroom Tohru and I now shared. When I walked in the first thing I noticed was the step latter then that the hole from where Kyo had crash landed was covered up.

_That must have been what he was doing here earlier._

I picked up the step ladder and walked into the hallway.

"Hey Shigure?"

"Yes?" He called back up.

"Where does this step ladder go?"

"Step ladder?" He asked coming up the stairs.

"Kyo fixed the ceiling." I said with a shrug.

"Oh." He said walking over. "I'll take it." He said taking it from me. "If you need anything just ask." He said with a smile, holding the folded ladder under his arm.

"Thanks Shigure." I said with a smile. He nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. I went back into the bedroom and closed the door. I went over to the dresser Tohru and I put our clothes in. I changed into a long white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. A few moments later Tohru came in and also changed. We agreed that we would alternate between who slept in the bed and who slept on the futon. Since it was Tohru's turn to sleep in the bed I laid down in the futon and she got in the bed before turning out the light.

"Good night, Rika."

"Good night, Tohru."

* * *

The next morning when we got Tohru braided her hair and changed into a white shirt and a red skirt white I put my hair in a high ponytail and changed into black cargo shorts with a white tank top. We went downstairs and Yuki showed us to the kitchen after Tohru put on her apron. The three of us, even Yuki, stood in the doorway amazed at how filthy it was. There were smelly garbage bags everywhere and dishes piled into the sink.

"Well, it's not gunna clean itself." Tohru said.

"I'll help you." Yuki said. "Just tell me what to do."

"You better not." Shigure said opening a nearby door. "The closest thing Yuki's ever seen to a mop is that haircut of his." I chuckled and Yuki glared slightly. "I think he'd just get in the way."

"That's alright. We'll take care of it. We did all make a deal that we'd do the housework in exchange for my room. We wouldn't be earning our keep if we let you two help us."

"Well I can see we're in good hands. I'm going to go to find Kyo and I'll be out with him for a while. We should be back by lunch time." Shigure said.

"Sure, just leave it to us." Tohru said.

"In that case, I guess I'll go out too." Yuki said.

"Fine. We'll be done when you get back." Tohru said. The two left and Tohru and I walked to the kitchen. I turned to her.

"Oh boy."

"We can do it!" She said.

"I'm glad you have enough energy for the both of us." I said chuckling. She smiled fixing the white bandana on her head.

* * *

After about an hour Tohru and I had gotten the kitchen all cleaned up and I started on the rest of the house while Tohru started cooking. I asked her if she needed any help but she said she'd be fine and that I should do the sweeping and the dusting. I finished both tasks quickly and ended up helping her anyway.

"Amazing." We turned to see Yuki walk in. "If I didn't know better, I'd think I walked into the wrong house. Since when do we have a rice cooker?"

"I found it in the trash. Oh, by the way, I hope you got your appetite, coz lunch is almost ready." Tohru said with a smile. The two of us finished making lunch before bringing it out.

"It's delicious." Yuki said.

"You think so? You don't think it's too bland?" Tohru asked.

"It's perfect. The best lunch I've ever had." He said.

"Don't be silly."

"That reminds me. I wonder where Shigure and that stupid cat ran off to."

"I don't know. He said they'd be back by lunch time."

"Well, shame on them. It's rude to let a meal this good get cold." He said taking another bite.

"Oh yeah, you went out for a while too, didn't you? Where did you go? Shopping?"

"Oh no. I just went out back to my secret base."

"What? You have a secret base? You mean like a fort, or an underground hide-up? That sounds so exciting!"

"I don't think it's quite as elaborate as you're thinking. But I'll tell you what, next time I'll take you with me."

"What? Do you really mean it? I'm going to a secret base! I've always wanted to see one in person. The neighborhood boys had one when I was a kid, but they told me girls weren't allowed. Rika and I tried to make our own but the tent we used kept falling down. I can't wait to see-"She was cut off as Kyo pushed open the door, Shigure behind him in a suit.

"Stop." Shigure said. "Kyo just listen to me!"

"I don't wanna hear it. You think it's fun jerking me around like that." Kyo yelled moving to the other side of the room.

"Now hold on, it wasn't… ok, it was a little bit fun but that's not why I did it, it was for your own good. And don't forget it, it was Akito's decision."

"Shut up, I don't give a damn about Akito!"

"Oh, um…are you hungry? Rika and I made you some lunch."

"Shut up!" He yelled again and closed the door as he went into the hallway. Tohru flinched.

"Kyo, don't take this out on Tohru." Shigure said taking off his shoe. "And use the front door next time. And take off your shoes!"

"And you're setting a fine example." Yuki said.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks good on you." Tohru said.

"You don't say."

"You look like a butler." Yuki said.

"Ah, lunch is ready." Shigure said.

"Yes, but shouldn't we see about Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Oh him?" Shigure said taking off his jacket. "He just needs to let off some steam. He's angry that I made him take an entrance exam." Shigure sat down at the table.

"An entrance exam? For what?" Tohru asked.

"Funny, you should ask. As of today, Kyo's officially the newest student at your school. Oh and he's also going to be living with us from now on too."

"Don't you take a single bite." Yuki said darkly. "Get out."

"…haha, well I had a feeling you'd be upset. You see, Kyo pulled a bit of a vanishing act on us. He just up and disappeared for four month. And do you know where he disappeared to? He was up on a mountain top, training.

"What kind of …training?" Tohru asked.

"Let me guess, he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears." Yuki said.

"Ah, I'm not so sure about that part. But the point is, Kyo really wants to beat Yuki."

"Stupid cat." Yuki said. I got up and Tohru looked up.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out of the room. I walked outside and stretched my arms above my head, holding my hands together. I let out a sigh as I dropped my arms. I looked up at the sky and something orange and red caught my eye on the roof. I turned to see Kyo sitting up on the roof looking down at his hands. I ran back inside and up to the second floor to the balcony. "Hey Kyo." I said and he snapped his head down to look at me. "Help me up." I said. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"Go away."

"Come on, help me up." I said climbing up onto the railing of the balcony.

"W-What are you doing? You're gunna fall!"

"Then help me." He growled before moving down and grabbing my arms and pulled me up. He moved back to the top and sat down.

"If you're gunna be up here stay at that end." He said looking away. I got up to the top at sat down next to him. "Hey I said-!"

"_Listen_. I get you have a temper problem and hate everyone but don't take it out on people you don't even know. Tohru is a caring girl, you shouldn't just snap at her because you're pissed off. If you need to blow some steam come yell at me." He gave me a weird look.

"Why would I yell at _you_?"

"I don't know. Just don't yell at Tohru or I'll..." He rolled his eyes.

"You'll what?!" I moved closer and he leaned away, his face having a hint of pink come to it.

"Or I'll hug you and throw your fuzzy ass in a bathtub."

"You don't scare me." He said.

"I have the power to make you a cat."

"It's not a power! It's only because you're a girl!"

"Yes. One of two, living in this house, that accepts the Zodiac Curse including the cat." I said. He sighed and looked away.

"Fine. I'll try to control my temper around her. Just don't hug me."

"I'm sure even a brief hug would be nice." I said sliding a finger down his back. He jumped and moved away stared at me. I started laughing as his face went red.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "You hug me up here I'll.. jump on you then transform back naked." He said trying to make a threat.

"Who said I'd mind that?" I asked with a smirk. He began blushing again deeper. I laughed. "I'm just teasing you kitty."

"Don't call me kitty."

"Would you rather I call you another word for cat with two of the same letters?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a moment then his face went bright red. "Kyo you pervert what did you think of?"

"Nothing. Just… don't call me kitty in front of anyone okay?" I smiled.

"Thanks Kitty." He sighed. "Hey… How do we get down from here?" He face palmed.

"There's a ladder right there." He pointed to the other end of the roof.

"Oh."

* * *

The next day when we went to school Kyo walked with us. Before classes started I went to Tohru's homeroom class with them. Kyo was sitting at his desk surrounded by students.

"Poor Kyo. He looks so scared." Tohru said as her, Saki, Arisa and I stood at the back of their classroom watching Kyo who was sitting at his desk, surrounded by girls.

"There're the same." Saki said. "His electric signals are exactly the same as Yuki's. I don't know, but there's something about them that's almost inhuman."

"Hana, that's just rude." Arisa said. "Ah, hey." Arisa said as Yuki walked by. "Question. So this new guy, is he really your cousin or what?" She asked Yuki.

"Yes, that is the rumor going around. I prefer to leave it at that." He said before going to his desk.

"Hey, I thought we were talking?" A girl said as Kyo got up and started to leave.

"Wait, come back." Another said hugging his arm. He suddenly grabbed her arm and suddenly she was face first on the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh Kyo, I don't think that's a good idea." Tohru said.

"Get off me!" The girl said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled him up as another girl helped up the girl on the floor.

"Hey, what did she do to you?"

"Leave me alone!" Kyo suddenly yelled before pulling his arm from me and going to the window. I sighed as he opened the window and jumped out. I looked out the window to see him land on his hands and feet like a cat before he got up and started running.

"Amazing."

"That proves it. He's definitely related to prince Yuki."

"I can't believe he jumped."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me? I did just get my arm ripped off."

"That was hysterical." Arisa said laughing. "He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath." Arisa said.

"Poor Kyo." Tohru said quietly.

* * *

**_Second chapter woo! What does everyone think? Now there was a bit of Kyo/Rika in this but it's only teasing nothing serious. There was also a tiny bit of teasing with Yuki and Shigure. I'm not sure what ages are in the anime but Tohru, Yuki and Kyo are 16, Rika is 17 (She'll be 18 her senior year), Shigure is 26. Other ages will be told when the characters come into the story._**

**_If anyone has any ideas or requests feel free to PM me I'll give credit for any ideas. (I might not be able to do some requests depending on how it would affect the plot I have going.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own Rika and things added. And the big idea I have about Rika.**

**Thank you reviews!**

**I was gunna post this yesterday but I forgot so I'm doing it now. Today was my first day as a junior! =D I already have homework! DX **

* * *

I noticed Yuki had left the class room so Tohru and I left to follow after him. When we finally caught up to him he was with Kyo.

"You're a spoiled little rat. You want out, fine! But as for me," Kyo said standing up. "I'm gunna prove it once and for all that I'm better than you, and then I'm gunna take my place as a true member of this family! I'm not gunna be left out anymore!" He grabbed Yuk's shirt. "Do you hear me, rat boy?" Suddenly, before I could stop her, Tohru ran at Kyo and hugged him.

"No!" Kyo transformed and Tohru sat on the ground holding his clothes. "I am so sorry. But I saw what was going on, and I guess I just panicked! I'm sorry that you are angry but fighting in school isn't a good idea. You'll get into huge trouble if they catch you and on your first-"

"Shut up!" He cut her off. "Who do you think you are? This is between me and him; it's got _nothing_ to do with you. You stupid little girl! From now on, just stay the hell away from me!" Tohru got up and started to walk towards me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok. That was maximum rage. He hates me. That's all there is to it. And he really hates me." Tohru walked past me and back towards the door back inside.

"You are truly an idiot." Yuki said.

"So what? You're gunna hit me now?"

"And wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?" Yuki said walking off. I walked over to where Kyo was still in his cat form and picked up his clothes. He looked up at me and I glared down at him.

"H-Hey I need those!"

"What did I say about yelling at Tohru?"

"I'm serious. I'm gunna change back and I need my clothes." I looked at him a moment before crossing my arms holding the clothes to my chest.

"I don't think I _wanna_ give them back."

"Rika!" Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and I whirled around. "R-Rika. Come on, I'll apologize just give me back my clothes before someone sees!" He hissed. Without turning around I handed him back the clothes. He grabbed them and I ran off after Tohru. I bumped into Arisa and Saki who were looking for her too. Suddenly Saki stopped.

"Incoming Tohru's electric signals."

"There she is." Arisa said. "Hey, what are you doing kneeling in the hall? Class is…" Tohru got up but ended up hitter her head on the fire extinguisher locker.

"Oh, I can't believe I did it again." Tohru said. "I bumped my head. That almost hurt worse than the first time. Look, I'm crying. It hurts so bad." I frowned.

_How would she have bumped her head the first time if she wasn't already on the ground?_

"I would worry. But I don't think your brain damage can get any worse." Arisa said. I sighed and walked Tohru to her class.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's only a little bump."

"That's not what I'm talking about." I said. She looked at me tilting her head in confusion. "You're upset about what happened with Kyo."

"Oh no I'm alright." She said waving her hands.

"Tohru." She stopped. "Do you want to talk to me?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine Rika. You'd better get going or you'll be late. Thanks for walking me to my class."

"No problem." I said before sighing and turning in the direction of my next class.

* * *

At the end of the day I waited for Tohru by the main entrance and Yuki walked over.

"Waiting for Miss Honda?" He asked.

"Yeah. Oh Yuki, Tohru and I have work tonight. We'll be finished by eleven, so we might get home kinda late."

"Oh, you both work together?"

"Well I gotta keep an eye on her." I said with a smile as Tohru ran up to us.

"Yuki! Rika and I-"

"I already told him Tohru." She smiled and nodded. "So we'll see you later." I said to Yuki.

"Bye." Tohru said as we started walking together.

* * *

"Another day's work, over and done." Tohru said as we walked through the woods. "But it's late. I wonder if anyone's still awake."

"Probably not, unless Shigure's still working." I said.

"I hope Kyo at least got some dinner tonight if he wasn't too angry to eat again. Maybe I could… oh but I'm probably the last person he wants to see."

"Tohru are you talking to me or yourself?" I asked.

"No one's ever hated me before. I don't know what to do." She continued to talk not hearing me, too busy thinking and talking to herself. "Yes, you're right, Mom. I just have to keep trying." I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" She asked quietly. I frowned and faced the direction the noise came from pushing Tohru behind me. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder making me jump and Tohru swing her bag. "No!" I blinked as Kyo stood there. He turned around slowly and started to walk away. "Oh, wait. I'm sorry it was an accident. I was just stretching my arm and oops! Funny how something like that happens, huh? But hey, it's nice to see you …"

"Quit babbling. If you've got something to say, say it." He said.

"Kyo."

"_What_?"

"uh… I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything!"

"Stop yelling at her!" I yelled at him, stepping forward. He took a step forward as well and glared at me.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said.

"Don't apologize to him!" I said turning to face her.

"She's right, don't be sorry. Say or don't say whatever you want. And you don't have to … you know, stay away …I … Ah, just hit me again if you're angry!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I only hit you because I thought you were a stalker." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh great." Kyo said still glaring at me.

"So you see, it wasn't because I'm mad at you. That's not it at all. In fact, I really like you. I've always liked the cat from the zodiac. What I mean is, I hope … maybe…we can be friends?" She asked. I smirked as his face went pink. He turned to hide it from her.

"What're you supposed to be? Some year of the cat fan club? Come on, let's go back." He said walking down towards the house.

* * *

"Kyo, I hear you gave Tohru and Rika a little scare while you were out prowling around last night." Shigure said as we all were sitting down eating.

"_I_ wasn't scared." I mumbled resting my chin in my hand, leaning on the table.

"Kyo is a stalker, Kyo is a stalker." Shigure said in a sing-song voice.

"You are so full of it! And you!" He turned to Tohru pointing while holding his bowl. "Next time you need someone to walk you home, don't look at me!" He said before eating.

"She didn't ask you in the first place." I muttered. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"That's ok." Tohru said. "Anyway, I'd much rather see you here at the table like this more often. I'm glad you're eating. How do you like the food?" She asked.

"Hm?" He stopped. He noticed Yuki looking at him. "Neyh! What do you want?"

"Nothing." Yuki said.

"You were staring at me?"

"No, just looking."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Do you like it?" Tohru asked again.

"No, I don't!" He hit the table with his hand and Tohru jumped. Kyo stopped and glared at Yuki as if blaming him for yelling at Tohru again. He glanced at me to see my reaction and I gave him a look before standing up.

"I'm gunna go to school. See ya later." I said before grabbing my bag and leaving.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we play rich man, poor man?" Tohru asked holding up a deck of cards.

"Ah, play it with that damn Yuki. I don't wanna." Kyo said, sitting at his desk.

"Running away from a challenge. What are you? Some kind of sissy?" Arisa asked.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game." Kyo said getting up. "Just don't cry when you lose, Yankee."

"How about this? The loser cleans the entire classroom by himself." Arisa said.

"Aren't those the most wonderful signals?" Saki said.

"Let's ask Yuki if he wants to play too. Yuki! Wanna play "rich man, poor man"? …you're not here." She said seeing he wasn't in the room. Kyo, Arisa Saki and Tohru began playing; I just sat in a nearby chair and watched.

"Revolution!" Kyo said.

"You cheater! What kind of cheap-ass tricks are you trying to pull?" Arisa said.

"What do you mean tricks? Those are the rules." Kyo said.

"Let's see. Revolution makes all high cards low, right?" Tohru asked.

"Wait. Reverse revolution." Saki said showing her cards.

"Now you had it, Kyo." A boy said.

"Don't cry." Another said.

"I really feel for you Kyo, being beat by a girl." A third said.

"Oh, stick it! Come on, let's play again!" Kyo said.

* * *

I sat on a desk and watched as Kyo was cleaning the whole classroom like Arisa said. Tohru and Yuki were standing by me.

""Rich man, poor man." I know the rules but I can't say I've ever actually played the game." Yuki said.

"Uo just taught me how to play not too long ago. It really is a lot of fun. You should play with us next time." Tohru said.

"So, it looks like Kyo was the loser today, was he?"

"Yes, but I'll still help him clean up."

"No, a loss is a loss." Kyo said.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll win next time. Just like I'll win against you!" He said to Yuki.

"Wait, wait. I think I've heard this one before." Yuki said.

"No joke, asshole. I am going to beat you. That's a promise." Kyo said.

"I wish you'd stop making your inferiority complex my problem."

"I swear. Every time you open your mouth, it pisses me off." Kyo said.

"And every time you open yours, you sound like an idiot!" Yuki said.

"Wow, these two can't be in the same room, huh? Talk about a cat and a rat." I said.

"I guess cats and rats aren't supposed to get along, really. But the way they fight, there's gotta be a better explanation." Tohru said.

"I'm gunna break your pretty-boy face!"

"Um, you guys…?" Tohru said.

"That's it. Let's go!" Kyo said before going to hit Yuki when Yuki suddenly kicked Kyo back.

"Ugh, I can't even stand to look at you."

"Yuki…" Tohru said.

"Damn it … why can't I ever kick him in the head for a change?" Kyo asked sitting crisscross. "But he really did try to lay me out today. He must be in a bad mood or something." I hopped of the desk and walked over and held out my hand. He looked up at me. "I don't need help." He said getting up.

"I was just trying to be nice." I said holding up my hands. "Come on Tohru, you have work tonight, I'll walk you." I said. "See you at home, Kyo." I said before walking out with Tohru.

* * *

I opened the door to the house.

"I'm back!" I called.

"Welcome back!" Shigure said popping out from a doorway.

"Hey, where is Kyo?"

"Hm? Oh he's around somewhere."

"Thanks that helped." He chuckled going back into the room he was in. I sighed and ran up to the bedroom to put my bag away and change into a dark green tank top and black cargo shorts. I walked outside and looked up at the roof.

"Hey Kyo!" I called up. He looked down from his place on the roof.

"What?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Why?"

"I wanna ask you something!" He groaned but got up and made his way down using the ladder.

"What?" He asked walking to stand in front of me.

"Could you... teach me to fight?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"What would you need to know how to fight for?" He asked.

"Look at me." He was even more confused; he raised an eye brow and looked me up and down.

"What?"

"Well… Tohru and I work night shifts and-"

"You're afraid you're gunna get jumped?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid!" I said quickly. I looked away. "..But I have to protect Tohru." I said.

"I guess I could teach you a thing or two." He said shrugging.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Well I'll be inside you can go back up on the roof." He shook his head.

"We have training."

"Right now?"

"Well when did you plan on learning?"

"I don't know... tomorrow?"

"We'll start now. And you gotta call me Sensei." I gave him a look.

"I'm not calling you that."

"Fine then I won't train you." He said.

"Eh? Come on Kitty." I whined. He crossed his arms. "Fine, Kyo-Sensei." He smirked.

* * *

I lay on the floor while everyone else sat at the table.

"Eat up everyone!" Tohru said. Kyo grimaced at the food.

"Are you crazy? I hate leeks!"

"And onions and miso and… am I leaving anything else out?" Shigure asked.

"Hey, miso is okay as long as it's soup." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said. "I guess I didn't know. I can make something else for you if you want. Just tell me what you like." Suddenly Yuki grabbed Kyo nose and stuffed leeks into his mouth.

"Just eat." Yuki said.

"Um, Yuki, Kyo's already passed out." Shigure said. Yuki let go and Kyo fell on the floor. Yuki moved and sat down next to me.

"Are you alright Miss Rika?"

"My body hurts." I whined. Tohru got up.

"I'll go make you some herbal tea." She said. Before I could tell her it was okay she was in the kitchen. Shigure raised his hand.

"I could give you a back rub." Yuki shot him a look and he lowered his hand before going back to eating.

"That actually would be nice." I mumbled, my eyes closed. I heard Shigure move from his seat and come over to me. I opened my eyes to see Yuki glaring down at his food.

"Turn on your stomach." Shigure said. I rolled over and he sat on the back of my legs. I crossed my arms and rested my head on them. I blushed bright red when he put his hands on my sides for a moment before massaging my back and shoulders. I let out a content sigh. Then he hit a certain point and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. I noticed Yuki look at me out of the corner of his eye, his face going pink. Shigure chuckled. "I do have magic fingers."

"Mhmm." I hummed closing my eyes. I'm not sure when but at some point I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**_Yay third chapter! Lol I just finished typing the 9_****_th_****_ episodes dialogue by ear. I'm gunna work on the 10_****_th_****_ tonight and probably finish up to the..12_****_th_****_ or 13_****_th. _****_I'll try to have the next one posted either later today or tomorrow after school._**

**_If anyone has any ideas or requests feel free to PM me I'll give credit for any ideas. (I might not be able to do some requests depending on how it would affect the plot I have going._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own Rika and things added. And the big idea I have about Rika._**

**_Thank you reviewers! _**

**_Tell me what you think of this ^_^_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the floor of the living room with a blanket draped over me. My ear was to the floor and I heard rumbling.

"I'm not the only one who hears that right?" I asked noticing everyone was at the table. I'm a heavy sleeper most of the times so any noise they made wouldn't have woken me.

"What is that?" Tohru asked.

"Sounds like she's here early." Shigure said. He looked down at me and smiled. "Sleep well?" I nodded sitting up.

"AH!" Kyo shouted, scared.

"Oh, I didn't know you were expecting anyone." Tohru said.

"Ah- ah... not so fast Kyo." Shigure said grabbing Kyo's sweatshirt as he tried to run away. Tohru and I got up and went to the door.

"Hello? Huh... strange, there's no one here. But I distinctly remember closing that door. So somebody must have- AH!" Tohru jumped spotting a girl leaning behind the door.

"Are you Rika and Tohru Honda?

"Uhhh... yes." I raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh, um... well that's- I mean, umm..."

"Yes?" The girl looked up.

"I'm Kagura... That's my name. Kagura Sohma."

"Kagura Sohma. Hi..." Tohru said.

"Please, I... I heard that Kyo was here and- please tell me it's true? Is he?" Kagura asked.

"Oh Kyo!" I said in singsong. "You have a visitor!"

"Oh... yes of course Kyo's here, would you like to come in and see him?" Tohru asked.

"Huh, Kyo?" Kagura asked seeing him. He kept trying to run away.

"Kagura!"

"I don't believe it... it... It's really you." She said with her hands over her mouth. "Kyo! KYO!" She started running over to him. "Kyo!" She said and he turned around scared. "Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me... Or send a card..." Kyo looked terrified. "Where were you? Oh darling... I missed you SO MUCH!" She yelled suddenly punching him.

"Whoa!" I said my eyes going wide as he flew through the doors outside.

"LOVE!" She ran to him and grabbed his ankle before spinning him around. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

"Well, it appears we'll be needing another door... doesn't it?" Yuki said.

"Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house..." Shigure said. I chuckled.

"I'm... sorry..." Tohru said.

"Oh, I was just kidding... This is normal... it's Kagura's way of showing affection." He said

"I would have never guessed... So then... from the looks of it, she must really like Kyo a lot." Tohru said.

"Kagura does tend to get a little carried away with her emotions. That's especially true when she's around Kyo... You might not believe it, but she's two years older than us." Yuki said.

"Than you... She's also part of the zodiac." Shigure said.

"Oh, I knew it! That's great! Which animal is she?"

"Hmm... I figured that would have been obvious at this point." Shigure said.

"Did you even think about my feelings?" Kagura said punching Kyo "No! You're awful, awful! After all the years we've been together..." Kagura said.

"I'm sorry, I uh, I guess I've been a little distracted." Tohru said.

"Kyo? Darling? What happened? You're hurt! Oh, no, no... no... Speak to me! Who did this to you?" Kagura said.

"She's kidding right?" I asked.

"Um... You, I think." Shigure said.

* * *

We all sat at the table. There was still a gaping hole where the door used to be. Tohru sneezed.

"It's cold in here." Yuki said.

"Yes, I noticed that too." Shigure said.

"I'm sorry..." Kagura said. "But, when I saw Kyo I got so happy... all my love just came out at once... I couldn't help it. But it is really your fault too, Kyo... If you'd just remembered to call me, you wouldn't've made me miss you so hard!"

"Who says I forgot? Maybe I didn't want to call you!" He said nursing his cheek.

"Oh, silly, yes you did... We are getting married, after all."

"Since when?!" He yelled. I looked over and saw a giant smile on Tohru's face and I rolled my eyes with a little smile.

"You mean you don't remember? When we were kids! You asked me to marry you!" She said.

"Only 'cause you were gunna kill me if I didn't!" He shouted.

"Oh, so the two of you are engaged! That's wonderful!" Tohru said.

"At least now, he'll have someone else to fight instead of me..." Yuki said.

"Congratulations." Shigure said.

"Eh... You guys!" Kyo said.

"We really do make the best couple, since we're both members of the Zodiac... Well, Kyo's not officially a member, but he's still cursed so it's almost the same... We can still understand each other in a way that no one else can... And that's good..." Suddenly she hugged him. "But the best thing is we can hug each other all we want, and we don't transform!"

"I don't believe it! Kyo didn't turn into a cat!" Tohru said.

"See!" Kagura said hugging Yuki. "It's okay for zodiac members to hug!" Kagura said.

"Why is that?" Tohru asked.

"It's a mystery to us too." Yuki said.

"Though we've seen it enough to know it isn't just a fluke with Kagura... She's one of a kind, granted, but she's not the only girl in the Zodiac." Shigure said.

"Really? There are more girls? Do you think we'll get to meet them some day?" Tohru asked.

"Kyo! You have to tell me, and be honest! Do you love me?" Kagura asked. "Do you hate me? Because I love you! I do! More than anything else in the whole wide world!"

"Uhhh..."

"I'll prove it! I'll cook for you! Every day! I'll do anything! Even if you cheat on me,"

"Wait no-" Kyo tried to said.

"I can forgive a one-time fling! No one else loves you this much, do they?

"No-"

"No! Just me! We should always be together, don't you think? I just told you what you think! Now say something dammit!" She said grabbing his shirt.

"Ahh, this pains my heart..." Shigure said. "But moving on- Tohru, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you something of a cat lover yourself?"

"That's me! The Year of the Cat Fan Club!"

"I like cats too but I'm defiantly not part of _his_ fan club." I said. Kagura gasped looking at Tohru.

"A rival! But I'm not going to lose!"

"Uhh..."

"Tohru - what do you like best about Kyo? Because I like everything! Everything!"

"Hey..." Kyo said.

"The good things, the bad things- I like them all! I love Kyo no matter what, even if he changes into his other fo-" Kyo slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut your mouth, right now." Kyo said. "One more word, and... and I'll..." Suddenly she had his arm twisted behind his back.

"And you'll WHAT, Love?!"

"You should really call 'mercy', Kyo..." Yuki said.

"Ah, I almost forgot about the laundry!" Tohru said. I raised my eyebrows. An excuse to escape this situation? Gimmie! I stood up to follow Tohru.

"Laundry?" Kagura asked.

* * *

"It's too bad I didn't get a chance to hear which Zodiac animal Kagura is..." Tohru said as we got the laundry out of the washer. I suddenly noticed Kagura looking around the door. "Oh well, who knows? Maybe I can ask her myself one day. I do hope the two of us get to be friends."

"Uh Tohru she's right there." I said.

"That's not Kyo's shirt, is it?" She asked.

"Uh! I didn't see you there!" Tohru jumped.

"So, is that Kyo's shirt?" She asked again.

"No, not yet. These are Yuki's clothes. I haven't even started on Kyo's... but they're next on the list."

"Don't worry, I'll do it! If that's okay with you. It is, right?" Kagura said picking up the basket with Kyo's clothes in it.

"I don't know..." Tohru said.

"I said I'll do it! I really want to! So please, please can I?"

"Oh, ah... well.. Okay! If you insist."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She suddenly ran out of the room. I poked my head out to see Kyo who was crawling out the door.

"Uhh... Don't mention it..." Tohru said. Kagura landed on Kyo's back and pulled at his sweatshirt.

"Kyo! Okay, take everything off!"

"Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"Your laundry, silly! Now take off your clothes!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Or do I have to wash you along with them?" She pulled off his top and he got away. "...Where are you going?" She asked as he ran away.

"Away from you!"

"Ah! Kyo!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll wander back when he gets hungry." Shigure said.

"Ohhh..." She said before walking back to the laundry room.

"Oh. What's the matter?" Tohru asked.

"Why is Kyo so mad at me? I don't understand." She said before starting to cry into Kyo's top.

"You know... he might not really be angry. Sometimes he just doesn't-" Tohru was cut off as Kagura gasped.

"That stink!" She said taking the shirt from her face. "How could you let him wear this? My poor, sweet darling! You'll have clean clothes from now on, or I'm not the future Mrs. Kyo Sohma!" She exclaimed putting his clothes into the washer.

"I guess if you don't need anything, I'll just go hang up Yuki's shirts now..." Tohru said.

"Let's see... how much detergent?" She said putting in one scoop. "Hmm... Maybe a little bit more..." She added another. "One more scoop for love. Ooh! Better yet, the whole thing!" She poured the whole box into the washer.

"Uhh K-Kagura I don't think that was such a good idea." I said my eyebrows up. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"I'm sure it's fine. I have to get his clothes super clean!" Tohru left the room and Kagura turned on the washer. "Oh, yeah..." She said going into the kitchen. I followed her. She grabbed a kettle and put it on the stove before turning it on. "Perfect. Now when Kyo comes home, we can have a nice, fresh cup of tea. Yay..."

"You really like Kyo." I chuckled.

"Yeah! I love Kyo!" She said with a big smile.

"Do you want me to help you put the clothes up on the line when they're done?" I asked as we walked back into the laundry room.

"No no. I can do it!" She said. "Are you related to Tohru?" She asked.

"Uh kinda.. Her mum adopted me when I was 10." I said.

"Oh." She said her smile gone. "What happened to your parents?"

"Uhh.." I scratched my cheek with a finger.

"Oh I'm sorry! I don't mean to pry." She apologized.

"Oh no it's fine. My mum died when I was really young and my father died from illness."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's been years. I'm just happy Kyoko took me in when she did.. Otherwise I'm not sure how I'd have turned out."

"Are you Tohru's age?"

"No I'm a year older, 17. You're two years older than them right?"

"Yeah I'm 18." She said with a smile.

* * *

After a few minutes the washer was done and she took out his blue shirt that he was wearing before.

""Kyo! Q! I love you!" - Waah-ha! No more smell! I'm a perfect wife! Maybe I should wring it out a little to make it dry faster! Dry! Damn... you!" She said ringing the shirt. "Uh..." She said as suddenly the shirt was ripped in top.

"How did you manage that?" I asked. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah! Tell me you didn't do what I just think you did!" Kyo said poking around the door.

"My love..."

"My shirt! Ugh... And I really liked this one, too..." He said holding the torn shirt.

"I'm sorry darling... I promise, I'll fix it right away... Here, you can wear this one until then." She said holding a shirt that was wet.

"It's soaking wet!"

"But that's because I washed it for you."

"Is there anything of mine you didn't wash!?"

"Your pants..." She said. Suddenly I noticed the washer overflowing with soap. My eyes widened.

"What am I supposed to do now?! Go around half-naked?! You want me to get pneumonia, is that it?!" Kyo looked up as the suds got bigger. "...AHHH!" He yelled as they covered the three of us.

"I told you you used too much!"

"Kagura..." Shigure said observing as the suds and us were pushed out of the room and into the hallway. "how much detergent did you use?"

"All of it!" She said.

"Hmm?" He sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Oh no, the tea!" She yelled running to the kitchen. I crawled out of the suds and ran into the room just as she screamed "AHHHH!" The rug had caught fire.

"Ah! Uh... uh...ah..." Kyo started fanning the fire with part of his shirt, wearing the other part.

"Coming through..." Shigure said with the fire extinguisher.

"Wahh!" Kyo exclaimed as Shigure sprayed him and the fire.

"Don't we look lovely?" Shigure laughed as the four of us were covered in the fire extinguisher's contents.

"I can't believe you're laughing." Kyo said.

"Oh, right... 'Now I'm mad'." Shigure said.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't do it on purpose..." Kagura said.

"I know that, Kagura." Shigure said.

"You still did it!" Kyo shouted.

"I'm sorry... I really am... Please, Kyo... I'm sorry..." Kagura said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, so what, "sorry" isn't going to get us a new kitchen!" Kyo said.

"What do you want me to do!?" Kagura said suddenly having Kyo above her and bending his back the wrong way.

"Oooh... That hurts..." Shigure said. He looked over at me and chuckled. I tilted my head to one said in question. He grabbed a semi clean, as in half covered in the fire extinguisher contents, dish towel and cupped chin. I blinked as he wiped the stuff off my face. "There, now I can see your pretty face again." I felt my cheeks warm up slightly. He noticed and chuckled. I reached up and wiped some off his face with my hand. He still had a semi-smile on his face. I used my thumb to wipe the stuff off his lips and around his mouth. He stared down at me. I looked up and blushed more before walking out of the room.

"I'm gunna take a bath." I said.

* * *

I got out of the bath after about 10 minutes and walked into the living room with shorts and a t-shirt and a towel around my shoulders. Kyo and Shigure took bath's one after the other until we were all in the living room. Soon Yuki and Tohru came back from the store and walked to the kitchen. Kagura was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. She wouldn't let me or Shigure help her.

"Well, you see... It- It's a long story..." Shigure said to Yuki and Tohru.

"That's all right. I think I can guess what happened." Yuki said.

"Uhh... I'll help you clean up." Tohru said.

"I can do it." Kagura said.

"But it's too much work for you all by yourself..." Tohru said.

"No, please! Let me do it! I want to... It's my fault the kitchen's like this..." Kagura insisted.

"At least she's being consistent. She wouldn't let me help, either..." Shigure said.

"Me either." I said.

"Please, it's okay... I'll do it all..." Kagura said.

"Well... if you insist..." Tohru said. The three of us went to sit at the table. "Do you really think it's okay to leave her in there?" Tohru said.

"Don't worry." Yuki said. "Kagura's always been the resilient type. I'm sure she just needs some time to herself."

"Hmm... Of course, the real crisis here is that we won't be able to cook any dinner while the kitchen's wrecked..." Shigure said. "I guess we're just going to have to grit out teeth and call for take-out..." Shigure sighed. "And I was so looking forward to another of Tohru's delicious home-cooked meals."

"You know I help out too." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jealous." He said cupping my chin.

"I'm not jealous!" I said and moved my head away and looking away so he didn't see the blush forming.

"How about another back rub as a form of apolo-" He was cut off as Yuki hit him upside the head.

"Knock it off." He said. "So... where'd the other home-wrecker go?" Yuki asked.

"Ahaha..." Shigure pointed up indicating that Kyo was on the roof. "He's still busy sulking, I think. We'd probably do well to keep our distance for a while..."

* * *

"I'm gonna burst... Ahhh, full, full, full..." Shigure said sitting back.

"You, Miss Honda, Miss Rika?" Yuki asked.

"I couldn't eat another bite." Tohru said.

"Same here." I said.

"Oh... but what about and Kagura and Kyo? We shouldn't let their dinners get cold." Tohru said.

"Ah... so let's see..." Shigure said. "Am I brave enough to go look for Kyo just yet? Mmm. No. But I think I can chance the kitchen..."

"I could go get Kyo." I said.

"Don't bother, Miss Rika." Yuki said. But I got up anyway.

"Well I'll at least tell him." I said before walking upstairs to the balcony. I got up on the railing and balanced before looking over the edge of the roof. "Hey Kyo." He looked over and sat up quickly.

"You- you're gunna fall!" I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Look we got take-out, it's gunna get cold if you don't come down and eat it soon."

"I'm not hungry." He said laying back down.

"Hey, Kagura's not _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding?! She beats the crap out of me!"

"That's her way of showing her affection."

"Affection?!"

"She really loves you. Love hurts."

"Oh ha ha." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Just come down and eat at some point." I said before jumping down off the railing and going inside. I walked down stairs and stopped seeing Kagura hitting Shigure while laughing.

"Uhh... Ahaha... Shigure! You... big... perv! Ha ha ha ha! Pervert! Pervert! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Ahhhh!" Shigure screamed. I blinked watching her chase him. "Rika save me!" He shouted running behind me. I side stepped.

"Oh no, don't drag me into whatever mess you've created." I said moving away.

"Riikaaa!"

* * *

The next morning Kagura was leaving.

"Kyo! Darling! Goodbye my love!" She said hugging Kyo while he was trying to brush his teeth. "Take care of yourself 'til I come back!" Kagura said.

"Glad to see everything's back to normal." Tohru said.

"Incidentally, did you ever figure out which animal Kagura is?" Shigure said.

"No, not yet." Tohru said.

"I have a guess." I said.

"Kyo, be nice, or I'm not gunna kiss you goodbye!" Kagura said.

"Who needs it?!" Kyo yelled as she ran out smashing the door again.

"That's it! Kyo, you jerk! I'm leaving you, Love!" Kagura said. Suddenly the paperboy was outside.

"Hello, it is I! Your ever-reliable local paperboy, come to deliver the news of the day!" The paperboy said.

"This is bad." Shigure said. As Kagura came flying at him. She bumped into him and there was a puff of smoke. Suddenly Yuki covered the paperboy's eyes.

"Ah, thanks for your hard work." Yuki said.

"Oh sure... It's my job. Sorry I was a little late this morning. Bye!" He said leaving. The smoke cleared and a little boar sat on the ground. Tohru picked her up.

"Hey, I figure out Kagura's zodiac animal. She's a boar!" She said.

"Um... That's cheating, I think." Shigure said. He turned to me. "Was your guess right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I guess Ox." He chuckled.

"No that's _defiantly_ not her." He said. Tohru looked to Kagura.

"Kagura... You know, I think I'm beginning to understand better why it is you like Kyo so much... He really does have a lot of good qualities... And the more I learn about them, the more I want to see him the way you do." Suddenly Kagura's eye narrowed and she jumped out of Tohru's hands and kicked Kyo across the face.

"Kyo! You two-timer!"

"I thought she was going to forgive his little flings..." Shigure said.

"I will forgive him, right after I kill him!" She shouted.

"What the hell did I do?!" Kyo yelled.

"'Scuse me... Maybe I should start over..." Tohru said stopping her. "What I'm trying to say is, I hope I can be like you when it comes to finding all of the good qualities in the people that I care about... They're not always easy to see..." Tohru said.

"You want to... be like me?" Kagura asked.

"Uh, huh. It's wonderful the way you find so many things to like about one person..." Suddenly she transformed back and was still on Kyo's back.

"I don't know what to say..." Kagura said.

"Put on some clothes!" Kyo shouted.

* * *

"Okay, bye, bye! Oh, and I'll bring you a new shirt next time I come over, Kyo! Love you!" Kagura shouted waving.

"Hmph..." Kyo 'Hmph'ed turning around.

"Goodbye! See you again soon!" Tohru said.

"Hey! What's that look for?" Kyo asked Tohru who was smiling at him.

"Nothing... You're just so... lucky." Tohru said.

"Ah! Don't you even start! C'mon! We're gunna be late!" Kyo said starting to walk away.

"Oh, well... there was such a commotion, that I couldn't even do any gardening." Yuki said.

"Ah, the base! Those leeks we picked were delicious."

"Base?" I asked.

"Are you planting something new?" She asked

"Yes, strawberries."

"Really? I can't wait, I love strawberries."

"Hmm... I thought you might... That's why I'm planting them." Yuki said.

"Oh... Thanks..." She said shyly.

"Hey I like them too. Can I be in on this base thing?" I asked looking between the too.

"Oh sorry." Yuki said with a smile. "I have a garden in the back."

"Oh that's neat. Could… I help out sometime?" I asked with a hopeful look. Yuki nodded with a smile.

"Of course." I smiled back. Suddenly Kagura came running back.

"Kyo! Stop right there! I almost forgot to give you your goodbye kiss! C'mon, pucker up! Kiss me! Kiss, kiss me!" I started laughing as they spun around and Kyo tried to get her off.

* * *

**_Yay another chapter done and posted! A bit of Shigure/Rika what do you think? Next one out tomorrow or the next day._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own Rika and things added. And the big idea I have about Rika._**

* * *

"Let's see... I'm pretty sure this is the right section..." Tohru said as we walked through the school library at towards the end of the day. "Ah! Here it is!" She said picking out a book. "''Fiery Spirit: The Inner Life of the Martial Artist''... Sounds exciting."

"Can I borrow that? Kyo's teaching me to fight."

"Sure." She said with a smile. "Okay, next stop... Gardening! Hmm..." She picked up one. "Oh, hey. This looks like a good one. ''Twelve Steps to a Happy Home Garden''" She picked up another. ''One Hundred Family Recipes''. I'll bet there are some great dinner ideas in here." We walked up to the desk and put the books on it. "I'd like to check these out, please." Someone walked into the room.

"Ah, Miss Honda. I've been looking for you."

"Oh?"

"You have a phone call waiting in the staff office. Come with me, please?"

"Yes sir..."

"I'll meet up with you later." I told her and she left the room. I got the books and walked outside to wait for Tohru. After a few minutes she walked over and she had a weird look on her face. "What's a matter?"

* * *

We sat in front of Shigure at the table.

"We just found out the renovations are done." Tohru said. Shigure lowered the paper he was holding. "I uh, I got a phone call from my grandfather up at the school... He told me."

"Ah, I see... And if memory serves, you were planning to move back into the house once the work was done, is that right?" Shigure said.

"What renovations?" Kyo said coming in from outside.

"Oh, I guess we never told you, Kyo..." Shigure said.

"So what? Tell me now." He said.

"Well, you see... After mom died, we went to stay with my grandfather, on my father's side. But then we found out my aunt and her husband were gunna move into the house with us, and grandpa decided it would be a good idea to have some remodeling done, you know, to make more room for everyone. So he went away to stay with my aunt while the work was going on, and we stayed here so we wouldn't miss school." Tohru explained. "Well, we didn't stay here, here not at first, I mean. We were living in a tent for a while... But anyway, now that they've finished with all the construction, it looks like we can go back and..."

"Okay! Enough already! I get it.." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that... eh..."

"Don't mind him." Shigure said. "I think we caught him a little off-guard with the news is all... We've just witnessed a classic example of what I like to call ''misdirected rage''. I believe the technical term is ''being an ass''?"

"You are so full of it!" Kyo shouted.

"I guess I can understand. This does seem sudden." Shigure said.

"I suppose we should go ahead and get our things packed while we still have the rest of the afternoon." Tohru said. "We'll try to be out of your way by this evening."

"Please, don't hurry on our account. Feel free to take as much time as you need." Shigure said.

"Thanks, but I'm sure they could use my help straightening up and everything. And like the saying goes: ''never put off 'til tomorrow what you can do today!''" She said and we got up. "So then, we'll be right upstairs if you need us." She said opening the door. We went to leave and Yuki was standing there looking kinda shocked. "Oh, Yuki... Thank you so much for everything you've done for us..."

"Uh... any time..." He said. We bowed slightly before going upstairs. We went to the room and stared putting our things back in the bags.

* * *

"Oh, Mom..." Tohru picked up a picture of Kyoko. "I can be such a fool sometimes. Can't I? You know, this reminds me of something that happened when I was little. There was this game all the kids used to play. ''Fruits Basket.''"

"What's that?" I asked. Whenever Tohru played with other kids I wasn't around. Being a year older my classes had recess at another time.

"It's like musical chairs. Each group picks a fruit name. The person who is it calls out a fruit and that fruit group has to get up and find a seat. The group who can't find a chair is then IT." She explained. "Everyone one picked a fruit and they said I was the rice ball. I guess they were only trying to tease me a little bit, the way kids do sometimes... But I didn't know that then. The game went on, and all the other kids were called, one by one. Everyone was running, and laughing... And the whole time I sat there, smiling, hoping one of them would shout out ''Rice Ball'' so I could play too... Yeah... Even since back then, I've never been very good about thinking things through... I should have known. There was no way I could have joined the others. A ''rice ball'' doesn't belong in a ''fruits basket''." She said. I patted her on the back.

"I would've call rice ball." I said. "It's a lot cooler than the fruit. A rice ball is unique." I said. She smiled at me.

* * *

"There's some fish left in the refrigerator. Eat it soon, so it doesn't go bad, okay? And you're almost out of soy sauce, so you'll need to pick some up at the store... Oh! And don't forget, they changed the day they pick up the garbage, so be sure you put it out on time... What else...? Oh... Here! I wrote down my grandfather's address and everything. So if there's anything you can't figure out, you know where to find us!" Tohru said.

"Thank you, Tohru, Rika. You really are too good to us."

"Not at all! We're the ones who should say that to you! Uh... And don't worry. We won't tell anyone about your family curse! Cross my heart and hope to die!" I nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which... Where's that cat?" Yuki asked.

"I'd think you know by now."

"After all, sulking on the roof does seem to be one of the strange little ways Kyo shows he cares... Anyway, good luck settling into your new home." Shigure said.

"Thanks." We left the house and stop to look back at it one last time before walking to Tohru's grandpa's house.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again." Tohru's aunt said. "I didn't expect to see you so soon... You certainly don't waste any time." She looked at me with a weird look. "Rika." She said. I had met her once before with Kyoko and Tohru when they went to visit Tohru's father's grave. They didn't like me very much since I was a kid Kyoko just picked up off the street.

"Ah, Tohru! Rika! Welcome home!" Tohru's grandpa said coming over.

"Hi, Grandpa. It's good to be back."

"Hey gramps." I said with a smile.

* * *

We were in our bedroom and unpacking. Tohru was sitting on the floor.

"I hope they found everything." Tohru said with the books she'd gotten earlier in her lap. "I probably should have stayed to make sure they had their dinner, at least."

"They're probably fine Tohru." I said. Suddenly Tohru's cousin came in the room.

"Hey! Are you done putting your junk away or what?" She said.

"I'm sorry! I'm, uh, I'm almost finished!" Tohru said.

"I swear. What's the point of moving into a bigger house if I'm gunna get stuck sharing a room with people? Just put that stuff somewhere I can't see it." She said before leaving.

"Why that little.." I muttered, gritting my teeth, glaring at the door.

* * *

"Say, I found these socks in my drawer. You put them there?" Tohru's uncle asked holding a pair of purple and yellow socks.

"Oh... is that not right?" Tohru asked.

"Do these really look like something I'd wear?"

"I-I'm sorry. I must have thought they were yours..."

"Oh, I swear, what's the use? Make a note: these are grandpa socks. Remember that."

"Tohru, could you spare a moment?" He aunt called.

"Coming!" She said getting up. I got up from my place on the floor; I had been folding the clothes. I followed Tohru into the kitchen and saw her looking in the cabinet. Her aunt sighed and opened a cabinet and got a big plate out.

"For future reference, we keep the serving plates over here." Tohru sighed. I frowned and bit the inside of my lip.

* * *

That night Tohru walked into the bedroom. I was sitting in a chair backwards looking out the window at the moon. It always seemed to comfort me. All alone up in the black sky. Sure it had stars surrounding it but none of them were as big and singular as the moon. It was independent from the stars and much more beautiful. Tohru walked over and stood next to me and looked out as well.

"Do you want to go back?" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"To Shigure's… I do… I don't like it here…"

"But we said we'd only stay until the house was ready."

"Are you happy being _here_ Tohru?" I asked. "Wouldn't you rather be there?" She was silent. I sighed. "I'm going to get some sleep. Night Tohru."

"Night.. Rika."

* * *

We walked to school. It was a different route but we'd taken it before so we knew the way. We walked into the school and went to our lockers. When we got there Kyo had just put his shoes away.

"Well, hi there! Good morning!" Tohru said.

"Uh... Yeah, hi." Kyo said before walking away. Tohru looked sad.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." I said with a smile. She nodded and we made our way to her classroom. When we turned the corner we saw Yuki standing there.

"Miss Honda, Miss Rika. Good morning." Yuki said.

"And a good morning to you." She said. I smiled.

"So. How is life at grandfather's house?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, fine I guess. Everyone's been really nice to me so far. They're making me feel right at home!" I looked at her but didn't say anything.

"That's good. Sounds like you're fitting right in."

"Uh, huh."

"What about you Miss Rika?"

"I'm fine…" I said scratching the back of my head. "Uh look.. I'll see you later Tohru." I said. "Bye Yuki." I waved slightly. He nodded and I turned to go to my classroom.

* * *

Later that day we got 'home' and Tohru's aunt and uncle were waiting.

"Oh, hello. We're back for the day." Tohru said.

"Tohru, Rika, could you spare a moment?" Her aunt asked.

"Sure..." Tohru said and I nodded. Her cousin leaned on the counter.

"It's my understanding that you've been living in a house with three men, is that right?"

"No way! You two were shacked up!? Nice going!" Her cousin said.

"I had a detective agency do some checking up on you." Her aunt said.

"Yeah? No kidding! So those kinds of things still exist nowadays?" Her cousin asked.

"I don't understand. Why would you go to all that trouble?"

"Why should it matter who we were staying with? Why the hell would you hire someone like that? You don't trust us to tell the truth if you asked?" I asked crossing my arms. Her aunt glared at me.

"On account of our oldest son. It's his dream to become a policeman. So you can see how it might cause a problem for him were anyone in his family to have a criminal record..."

"A criminal record?!" I asked.

"At first, I did think hiring a detective agency seemed a bit extreme." Her aunt continued. "Until I remembered how wild Kyoko was in her youth... ''Like mother, like daughter,'' as they say. Or so I feared. Of course you're a lot more like Kyoko." She said glaring at me. "Now... as long as you are living in this house, I have to ask you not to do anything so reckless in the future..."

"Tell us Tohru... _Rika_…" Her uncle stood up, stressing my name as if he meant it towards me more than Tohru. "Living in a house with three guys? I'll bet you had all sorts of fun, didn't you?" I glared at him and went to move when Tohru's grandpa slapped him.

"Grandpa, what did you...?" Her aunt started to ask.

"Don't you know how to do anything besides ridicule others?" Her grandpa said. "Tohru, Rika, I apologize... Please don't think poorly of them... They're just disagreeable folks by nature."

"Grandpa! What is gotten into you?"

"You can't say that!" Tohru grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door before closing it. She walked towards the stairs

"Tohru?" Her grandpa said. "Please understand, this family is dear to me. And this is where I live. Even if they do say a few thoughtless things, I can tolerate it. However, there's no reason for you two to put up with it to keep living here." Her grandpa said.

"Y-you want us to-"

"Ah, it's not like that. I'm not trying to chase you out of here. It's just that it wasn't like Kyoko to put up with anything, and you are her daughter. Do you understand? Kyoko would be more vivacious living in a place where she could spread her arms wide. Your father would have said so as well.

"My father? Really?"

"Mm-hm. So, if there's somewhere you'd rather be, Darling, you can go."

"But, that wouldn't be right! How could I be anything less than grateful for what I have? I've been blessed with a mother who loved me, two wonderful friends, Hana and Uo. What more could I possibly want when I have people in my life who care about me as much as they do? There are so many people who've been kind to me. Yuki and the others... and you! You've given me a place at your table, a roof over my head... I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world... I have so much to be thankful for, right here." Tohru said and I could see tear welling up in her eyes. "So... where else would I rather be...? Except... I didn't think that leaving Yuki and the others would make me feel so... so lonely. There was still so much I hoped to learn about all of them... I wanted us to go on eating our meals together, like a family... where I could to talk to them about so many things... everything. The truth of it is, I didn't want to leave them at all. I felt like I belonged there..." She said crying covering her eyes. "I wanted to stay in that house with Yuki, and Kyo, and Shigure... I wanted to stay." She said. I gasped as Yuki was suddenly there.

"In that case... ...why not come home?"

"Yuki-"

"Who is this?" Her aunt asked. As the three of them watched. Kyo suddenly reached up and grabbed the side of her head.

"C'mon. Let's go." Kyo said.

"Kyo? You're here too? But then..." He started dragging Tohru towards the door.

"Uh... No wait, Kyo... I..." She tried as they left.

"I hope you don't mind. The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in..." Yuki said. "Can I find Miss Honda and Miss Rika's things upstairs?" He turned to me as if silently asking me to show him.

"Now, just a moment. Who are you? What is going on here?" Her aunt asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be out of your way before you know it." Yuki said.

"Ahh... I get it now." Her uncle said. "These must be two of the guys the little tramp was shackin' up with. Right _Rika_?" I glared and gritted my teeth. Yuki walked forward and stood in front of Tohru's uncle.

"Don't you ever talk about Miss Rika that way again. You low-life." He said darkly. He turned to me and I showed him the way upstairs.

"Thanks Yuki." I said.

"I couldn't let him talk about you like that." I smiled. We grabbed the two bags and started packing.

"So did you miss us that much?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course. The house was much different with you two gone. That stupid cat was getting annoying and Shigure kept going on and on about missing Miss Honda's cooking and your- uh.. and you." We chuckled.

"We missed you guys too. It didn't feel right being here. I felt more at home there with you Kyo and Shigure than I ever have anywhere else." I said with a smile. I bit my lip. "I felt like I had a family again." I bit my lip harder as tears began to prick my eyes.

"Don't cry Miss Rika." Yuki said reaching over and wiping away a tear. I chuckled.

"Yuki just call me Rika... okay?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back and nodded. We left the house and walked down the side walk and meet up with Kyo and Tohru.

* * *

"Oh, come on! What did I say? Why are you crying?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Can we go? Please, I... I wanna... I wanna go home... Take me back to the house now, okay?"

"So walk, already." He said taking her hand. "I'm not gunna drag you the whole way there." I smiled at them.

"Hey Yuki." He looked over at me. "Wanna hold _my_ hand?" I asked smirking and he blinked a bit surprised.

"I Uh.." I rolled my eyes and slipped my hand in his. He smiled, a bit of pink coming to his cheeks, and we walked after Tohru and Kyo.

* * *

We got to the house and Shigure was waiting on the porch. I waved over my head. I saw him smile and wave back.

_We're home._

* * *

**_Okay another chapter posted. I managed to type up episode 10 in a day so since tomorrow I'm off from school I bet I could get another 2 done._**

**_Tell me what you think ^_^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I only own Rika. (I put the wrong disclaimer here before XD sorry about that.)  
_**

**_Thank you to those of you who reviewed._**

* * *

"As long as we're going to be living here, do you think it would be all right if I told two of our friends where we are? I'm sure they'll really want to know, if that's okay." Tohru said.

"So long as you don't mention anything about, you know, the zodiac and whatnot, I don't particularly mind..." Shigure said.

"Thanks so much!"

"Want me to help you tell them?" I asked.

"Help?" She asked.

"This _is_ Arisa we're taking about." She blinked.

"Would you?" She asked with a sheepish smile. I chuckled.

"Of course."

* * *

"What!?" Arisa said when we told her at lunch. We were on a large blue blanket outside. "So not only were you two living in a tent, but now you've moved into Prince Yuki's house?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not saying anything about it sooner. There was a lot that happened, but everything's fine now... And they're all really nice people. So there's nothing to worry about!"

"This is definitely a bolt out of the blue..." Saki said. "I wonder... How will the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls react when they hear the news?"

"Let's _not_ tell them." I said.

"I thought it was strange how you've been spending so much time talking to the prince and orange-top lately... Now I understand..." Arisa said.

"Perhaps we should have them invite us over." Saki suggested. "I'd like to see for myself whether or not this is a suitable environment for you to be living..."

"Hey, great idea."

"Let's check it out right now." Arisa agreed.

"Wait. If we show up unexpectedly, they may not serve snacks."

"Ooh, another good point. You're two for two. Okay then... we'll stay over tomorrow night."

"Uh... wait..." Tohru said. "..Okay!"

* * *

We were all at the table. Tohru was in long yellow dress with brown stockings. And I was in a white tank top with a short black shirt.

"High-school girls..." Shigure said in singsong wiping the table while the five of us sat there. "High-school girls... 1 -2 -3 -4 High-school girls... Ahh... I can't help but wonder what kind of girls these friends of Tohru's are..." He said.

"A Yankee and a psychic." Kyo said and Shigure stopped.

"Ah! They're here!" Tohru said getting up and running to the door. I giggled at Shigure. He and the others looked at me.

"…What?" I asked looking at them.

"I've never heard you giggle before." Shigure said.

"I didn't think you could sound so cute-" Kyo coughed and looked away hiding a forming blush. I looked at Yuki to see if he would say anything. He only looked away with a light pink on his cheeks.

"Hi, come in! I guess you found the house okay."

"No. We got lost." I heard Arisa say.

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea." Kyo said.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"That goes double for you, you damn rat."

"Yes... all of us would do well to be careful while they're here." Shigure said.

"Because I wonder, if either of these girls were to find out about the family curse, what would happen... do you think? At the very least, I suppose that Tohru and you," He said glancing at me. "would no longer be allowed to stay in this house. Well, either way... something's bound to turn out! ''Que sera sera''."

"You just like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Yuki said.

"There's a dog." Saki said. The three jumped.

"Over there." She said and looking at a brown puppy on the porch.

"Oh! Yes, that's a dog!" Shigure said.

"So these are my friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima." Tohru said as we all were sitting at the table.

"Hey." Arisa said.

"A pleasure." Saki said.

"Yes, welcome, welcome! Please, make yourselves right at home." Shigure said.

"Say, it's 'Shigure', right? This is your place? So what do you do to pay the rent around here?

"Me? I'm a writer...Well a novelist, actually." He said.

"Did you say you're a novelist?"

"Why the heck are you so surprised?" Arisa asked.

"This is the first she's heard of it." Saki said.

"Right... I really I had no idea..." Tohru said.

"What was it, again?" Yuki asked. "''Fine literature,'' or something?"

"Uh-huh... that's right." He said before holding up a manga book. "This sort of story." Everyone stared.

"Oh sorry, my mistake..." He said holding up another book. "This is my real work... This one here was just something I did for fun."

"So that makes it OK to write that dime store smut!" Arisa said.

"You're a sicko, you know that?!" Kyo said.

"What were you thinking...?" Yuki said.

"Shigure, that's amazing! I mean, to think I actually know someone as important as a novelist... !" Tohru said excitedly.

"Careful, Miss Honda. You don't want to inflate his ego too much." Yuki said.

"Like his head could get any bigger than it already is..." Kyo said.

"Well, enough about me." Shigure said. "Why don't you tell us something about yourselves? You could start by telling us how you met Tohru and Rika.

"What, serious?" Arisa asked.

"I'm sure we'd all like to hear! Right Yuki? Right Kyo?

"Uo saved me." Tohru said. "''Hey, pinhead! You better not step on those... you!''" She started quoting but stopped. "Wait let me back up... This one time in middle school, I dropped all my notes in the hall...

"What have I done..." Shigure said.

"Yeah, I remember that." Arisa said. "I guess I could get a little... 'rough' back then."

"Back then?" Kyo and Yuki questioned.

"Well, you were still a Yankee then... Weren't you?" Tohru asked.

"Right... I started runnin' with them in-5th grade was it?" Arisa said.

"You always used to wear those masks all the time..."

"And I had my eyebrows thinned out, and wore those long skirts."

"You're forgetting. You do all of those things _no_w, Arisa." Saki said.

"I guess you're right." She said before laughing.

"That's lovely... She's so... How shall I say it- by putting it into words," Shigure said. "I'm afraid the nobility of it all would only be obscured..."

"Of what?"

"You know, she's so spunky!"

"You sick bastard." Kyo said.

"How sad... Love, doomed from the start." Saki said reading the other book Shigure wrote.

"You're reading that?" Arisa asked.

"That silly little thing? Oh I'm flattered! So what do you think?" Shigure asked. She turned to look to him slowly.

"You don't want to know what I think."

"Oh... no?"

"But when is Volume 2 coming out?"

"Look, can we just knock it off with the books? Okay?" Arisa asked.

"I know! I just thought of something fun we could do!" Tohru said getting up. "Wait here, I'll be right back!"

"So then... Saki, you never did tell us how you and Tohru got to be friends..."

"Are you sure you're ready to hear?"

"Oh ah... that's okay, as long as you're friends now! That's what's important!"

"We were in middle school, and I was transferred into Tohru's class..."

"Ah-h... is that so?"

"Yes... You see, at my previous school, I had caused something of a disturbance..."

"Well, that is a wonderful story, isn't it. But I just remembered I have some work to do, so if you kids will excuse me..." Shigure said before leaving. I chuckled .

"I gotta say, I didn't know what to make of all this when you told us, Rika, but it looks like you and Tohru are fitting right in here..." Arisa said. "I'm happy for you... and I guess I can understand why she didn't want to say anything at first... But still... We made a promise. The four of us swore over Kyoko's grave, that when the time came, we would be there to help each other, no matter what. That probably sounds a little bit overdramatic. But it wasn't really, for us...After all, you two was our first real friends and everything... Tohru... You, Tohru, and Kyoko, you... you see, they were there for me when I needed someone most..." Arisa said to the boys. "Thanks to them, I found the strength to climb my way up out of all the crap I had fallen into... They helped me to believe in myself... that I could change if I wanted... And when I met the three of them... for the first time... I discovered that I _did_ want to change... I wanted to be someone Tohru and Rika could be proud to call their friend; the way I was proud to call them mine... So, this time around, with everything that's happened... the fact that I wasn't there to help them ..._that_ bothers me. I mean, that you would even think you had to go through all this trouble by yourselves... Maybe you didn't think you could count on us... Or maybe we're just not that good as friends..." She said. I shook my head but before I could say anything Kyo spoke.

"Nah, I just don't think Tohru's the kinda' girl who worries about stuff like that."

"Miss Honda is... she's the kind of person who puts others' well-being before her own..."

"And of course Rika only thinks about Tohru." Kyo added. I scratched the back of my head.

"Huh...?" Arisa said.

"Sorry it took so long..." Tohru said coming back into the room.. "I hope you're all ready to play!" She held up a deck of cards. "Rich Man, Poor Man!"

"Ah, that's a fine idea, Tohru."

"Okay, how 'bout we pick it up where we left off? I don't think I got to finish makin' a fool outta' orange-top here."

"Yeah, talk it up! But this time, when _I_ win, you have to dye your hair black!"

"Oh? Well, when you lose, you have to bleach all the dye outta' your hair, and leave it white!"

"It's naturally this color!" Kyo shouted.

"Is that right?" Saki asked.

"That's right!" He said.

"Yuki... Would you like to shuffle the cards?" Tohru asked.

"Uh... I... Sure."

* * *

"Why, you rotten little-! You and your cheap-ass tricks!" Arisa shouted.

"Cheap nothin'! That's fair game! You're the one playin' tricks, Yankee!" Kyo shouted.

"Next time you pull that crap, I'm gonna light you up!"

"Go ahead and try! It'll be the dumbest thing you ever did! I will take you out!" Kyo said getting up. Arisa got up too and blocked him.

"Oh yeah, some tough guy! You're runnin' away!"

"Who's running?! I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Aww. Gotta take a leak?"

"What's it to you?!" He said trying to get around her.

"Better hurry! We don't want you to piss yourself!" She said blocking him.

"Dammit, you got a foul mouth!" Suddenly she bumped into him and there was a puff of orange smoke.

"Ugh!" She said falling back.

"Something wrong, Miss Uotani?" Yuki asked as she looked around.

"Uh... no..." I swallowed. Kyo was on the ground next to her, a cat, half in his clothes.

"Ahh. Well, that's good." Yuki said as Kyo made his way outside, dragging his shirt onto the porch. "It's just that things sounded like they were getting pretty heated there for a minute..."

"I know! Until Kyo gets back from the bathroom, why don't we all play a quick game of Sevens!" Tohru suggested.

"Yeah... sure let's play..." Arisa said stepping forward suddenly slipping on Kyo's pants. She started falling onto the table.

"Ohhhh…!"

"Uo!" Tohru said getting up to catch her but she slipped on her pillow.

"Miss Honda, look out!" Yuki said going to catch her. My eyes widened as I watched.

"Tohru..." Arisa asked and Yuki ran under the table before running outside. "Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt at all?" Saki asked.

"No... I- I'm all right." The two looked down at Yuki's shirt on the floor. "Ah! You see? I didn't fall!" She wrapped the shirt around her hand. "Just cleaning up! Scrub Scrub Scrub Scrub Scrub Scrub." She giggled. "Dust dust dust."

* * *

"OI' orange top sure is takin' his time." Arisa said.

"Sure is..."

"And the prince just up and disappeared. Guess he..."

"You're right. I wonder where our kind hosts have run off to."

"For the love of... we can't even start this game of Sevens, you know?"

"A cat..." Saki said and I looked up seeing Kyo who was trying to get his shirt.

"Oh! You're playing Sevens, right?" Shigure said blocking the view. "That sounds like fun! Think you have room for one more?"

"Well if it isn't the master novelist. You any good at this game?" Arisa asked.

"Well," He chuckled. "you should know, in the old days they used to call me ''The Sevens Bandit''." He said.

"Oh? Really?! That's incredible! !" Tohru said.

"I'll say. It's a lie." Arisa said.

"But enough about me! Let's get to playing, shall we? So what are the rules?" He laughed. Suddenly I heard Kyo change back. I looked over to see his arm grabbing his shirt.

"You guys hear that?" Arisa asked. "Sounded like some kinda' 'boom'."

"There was a definite, 'boom'." Saki said. I bit the inside of my lip. My eyebrows went up as both Tohru and Shigure reached for Yuki's clothes. They both grabbed them and threw them. Shigure threw it making Tohru go flying into his back. He turned into a dog and Arisa and Saki looked over. He barked.

"Ahhaha!" Tohru laughed still hugging him. "I thought you'd run away! I'm so glad you're back! Uh... Um, Spot." I sighed. He barked more.

"That's odd... It appears we've run out of snacks..." Saki said. "I'll go find the kitchen." Saki turned around and went to walk but bumped into Kyo. Shigure suddenly started running around like crazy barking. Suddenly there was another pop and Yuki was transformed back. Shigure grabbed Yuki's clothes and threw them to him..

"That's weird... I swear I thought I saw orange-top in here..." Arisa said. "Ooh!" Shigure suddenly put his paws on her arm.

"Miss Honda..." Yuki came in fixing his shirt. "I think Spot is trying to tell us he's hungry, don't you?"

"Yeah... That must be it!" Tohru said getting up. "Here! Come on boy! Let's go to the kitchen, Spot!"

"Tohru, wait." Saki said.

"Uh... yes?"

"Some more snacks? If you don't mind."

"Oh! Sure!" She said before going into the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on!" Arisa groaned.

"This game isn't going very well... now is it?" Saki asked.

"Uh... Why don't I-? I'll go check on her..." Yuki said getting up and going to the door when suddenly Tohru came out.

"Sorry to keep you waitin-" She bumped into him making the jelly-buns go flying. My eyes widened. I quickly moved and pulled out the bottom of my shirt to catch Yuki and a bunch of the jelly buns. Tohru caught a jelly bun and squeezed it so the filling came out.

"Hey-y! Tohru, nice catch!" Arisa said.

"Although, Rika caught most of them." Saki said. I chuckled.

"I'm gunna go a clean plate for these." I said getting up and running into the kitchen. I went over to the counter and looked down. "Uh Yuki?" He suddenly his little house popped out of the jelly buns and I giggled at how cute it looked.

"T-Thank you Rika." He said looking up at me grateful.

"Oh course." I said with a smile. He jumped out and I put the rest of the jelly buns in a bowl. Shigure came in, still a dog, and came over to the counter. He stopped next to me and laid down.

"Shigure!" Yuki scolded. I tilted my head and looked down at Shigure who had his head on the ground and was looking up. I held down my skirt and moved away a bit.

"_S-Shigure."_ I felt my cheeks heat up. He stood up and Yuki jumped on his head with a little glare on his tiny face and started hitting Shigure's head with his tiny paws as Shigure walked towards the laundry room. I sighed and picked up the bowl and walked back into the room. "More Snacks." I said with a smile putting them down.

"Hey why don't we check out your room?" Arisa said getting up. She opened the door and was about to step forward when Saki spoke up.

"Arisa... You're about to step on..." My eyes widened as I saw Kyo with a bunch of clothes around his neck. Suddenly Shigure grabbed him in his mouth and ran outside before jumping in the bushes.

"Yeah? Step on what?"

An orange cat, with clothes tied around its neck...being carried in the mouth of a dog..." She was pointing outside. "..who went that way."

"One-two, one-two, one-two, one-two..." Shigure said, in human form rubbing his back with a pair of jeans. Kyo, also in human form, just glared at him. "Nothing gets the blood flowing like a rubdown with a dry towel!" He said. "A-one-two, one-two, one, two, one-two..." Yuki popped his head out.

"Idiot."

"Tohru why don't you show Arisa and Saki upstairs, I'll clean up." I said. Tohru nodded and got up before leading the girls out. She closed the door and I sighed. I walked to the doorway outside and crossed my arms. "Well that went well."

"Oh shut up." Kyo said picking up a shirt and putting in on.

"Shigure, when you're dressed, would come here?"

"Hm?" He said pulling on the pants he was rubbing his back with. He got out of the bushes without a shirt on. "What is it?"

"Put a damn shirt on!" Kyo yelled. I looked down and starting playing with my hands.

"U-Um…" Shigure titled his head and bent over a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well.." I said very quietly. He leaned closer to hear me. I suddenly punched him; he landed on the ground and looked up at me confused. "That's for looking up my skirt!" I said crossing my arms again. Suddenly a silly grin appeared on his face along with a light blush. I held down my skirt again, blushing bright red. "_Shigure!_" Yuki came over, fully dressed, and hit Shigure on the head.

"I apologize for his behavior, Rika." He said. I bit my lip.

"I-I'm gunna go upstairs." I said turning around and running upstairs. The others had already changed into their PJs. Tohru had a yellow shirt and pants, Arisa had a long button up shirt, Saki had a long dark night gown, I walked over to the wardrobe and changed into a pair of dark blue short shorts and a black cami.

"This is a fine bed." Arisa said.

"Isn't it? Shigure bought it for us."

"There wasn't enough room for two beds but we've shared as long as we've known each other." I said sitting next to Saki.

"Well... from the looks of it, he must really think big of you, huh?" Arisa said.

"That's exactly how it appears." Saki said.

"As long as he's at it, this room could probably use some more, you know, girl stuff." Arisa said getting up. "Like right here." She indicated with her hands. "You should have him put in a dressing table, or something like that."

"Oh, no, I couldn't!" Tohru said. "I couldn't think about wanting more! I'd be asking for it! Really... I mean, I've only just I started to realize how lucky a person am to have so much already, you know?" She said. "We have a new home, living here with the Sohma's... And I have the best older sister and the two most wonderful friends in the whole world, who care about me so, so much..." I looked at her a bit startled. She's never referred to me as her big sister. "Just knowing that I can always count on you to be there for me, and how much strength that gives me... I'm already so lucky. If I'm not thankful for what I have, I'd just be asking for it! I love you three.

"I guess they do understand her. Pretty well, I'd say..." Arisa said quietly.

"That they do..." Saki said. "Tohru _is_ that kind of girl." The two came over and hugged her. "Invincible love."

"That's right." Arisa said. "Get over here Rika." I smiled and hugged Tohru.

* * *

The next day Tohru, Kyo and I were in the kitchen. She was chopping something, Kyo was drinking milk from the carton and I was eating a muffin.

"Uh..." Kyo stopped drinking to see Yuki standing in front of him. He had his eyes half open. "Hey, Yuki... are you-?" Suddenly Yuki's head landed on Kyo's right shoulder and he let out a tired sigh.

"…ahhhh!" Kyo started freaking out.

"So, Yuki. You're having a hard time waking up as usual..." Tohru said.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep movin' will ya'..." Kyo said.

"Wow, Kyo. With as much as you want to beat Yuki, you still don't try to sneak up on him when he's like this." Tohru said. "It's very admirable."

"No, that's not it. It's not like that." Kyo said. "He's stronger when he's half-asleep."

"Really? I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, so you _have_ tried to attack him, then?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I tried! And I got beat even worse than when he's awake! Okay?!" Kyo said. "Do you know what that means?!" He asked. "It means that stupid, dirty little sissy-boy rat is always holding back on me!" Suddenly Yuki punched Kyo. "What gives?! I thought you were still out of it!"

"Your stupid voice woke me up." Yuki said.

"Fine! I don't care anymore, dammit! Asleep or not, it's you and me! Right now! I'm gunna mop up this kitchen with your face!"

"How can you even talk about this nonsense so early in the morning?"

"A cat and mouse..." Saki said and the two went ridged. "That's what they're like."

"You think?" Arisa said.

"The way they're fighting, it's like a cat and mouse..."

"Just like the ones in the old cartoon."

"Yeah... Something or other and Jerry."

"Tom and Jerry." I said and Arisa nodded.

"Yeah him. So, the two of you don't get along too well, do ya'?

"I suppose not..." Yuki said.

"Even so, this seems like a pleasant enough house..." Saki said. "Which is good, because if it had been a poor environment for Tohru and Rika to be living in... There are many things I would have to do to correct it. Yes... Many things." She said. "But I can see that the two of you... both have fine electric signals..." The two looked confused. "Oh, you didn't know? That's even better, I think."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do your best to be nice..." Arisa said.

"To Tohru, we mean." Saki said.

"Rika can take care of herself." Arisa said with a smirk to me which I returned.

"Oh, Uo... Hana..." Tohru said tears coming to her eyes.

"We'll come by for another visit soon." Arisa said.

"Yes, let's..." Saki said. "I'm curious to learn more about the Sohma family's unique signals..."

"Okay! Now how 'bout some breakfast?"

"Yes, breakfast."

"Hey, hey hey! You gotta be kidding! Damn girls are takin' over!" Kyo shouted.

"I- I know it must seem that way! But, they mean well... !" Tohru said. "You'll see! Uo and Hana are both really, really good people! So, please..."

"Fine. Whatever." Kyo said.

"After all, they are your friends, right?" Yuki said.

"Right!" Tohru said. Suddenly Tohru put down the trash basket she was holding and hugging me. I froze and looked down at her. "And Rika's my older sister!" I blinked.

"Hey why are _you_ crying?" Kyo asked. I chuckled and hugged Tohru back.

* * *

**_Next one out tomorrow. Tell me what you think! ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own Rika and things added._**

**_Thank you to IcanCyou for telling me that I put the wrong disclaimer in the last chapter XD_**

**_How does everyone like the new cover =D?_**

**_Thanks for the reviews =D_**

* * *

The Cultural Festival was only seven days away. Things have been pretty hectic here at school lately. But everyone was doing their part to get ready. My class, 2nd year C-block was doing a bunch of games with cheap prizes. I asked the class president if I could help out Tohru's class. Since my student president is really nice she let me help them. They're helping out with the refreshments. I stood at the back of the classroom while Yuki was talking to the class.

"I'm pleased to announce the health inspections have been completed... and we've been given permission to open our rice ball stand. All that's left to decide is what flavor rice balls we'd like to sell. Any suggestions you may have on the matter would be more than welcome."

"Well, what if we tried making Three-Flavor Rice Balls?..." Tohru said standing up. "We can use three different ingredients, and it'll be like getting three Rice Balls in one! It could be fun!"

"How nice. A fine idea." Yuki said.

"Ewww... I think you mean, ''how disgusting.''... No way!" A girl said.

"Like if you had salmon, and miso, and pickled plums all mixed together?" Another said.

"That'd be the sickest thing in the world." The first girl said looking sick. I walked over and put a hand on the desk. The two looked up and me and jumped, their eyes widening. Everyone knew that I was Tohru's older sister and that I looked out for her. "W-What are _you_ doing here?! You're not in our class!"

"You're not even in our grade!" The second girl said.

"No but I volunteered to help this class. So we'll be working together for a while, huh?" I said with a smile but with a glare in my eyes. The two gulped and I stood up and looked to Tohru and smiled. She smiled back.

"I say we make it a ''Rice Ball Battle.''" Kyo said.

"A battle?" One boy asked.

"One-on-one. One round. No holds barred." He stood up. "And even if they get bloody noses, or pull each other's arms off, they have to fight for the prize- Rice Balls!"

"No way." Everyone said and I pushed him back into his seat. He glared at me.

"Settle down would ya?"

"Hmm. What about... a 'Hit-or-Miss'?" Yuki suggested.

"Interesting..."

"We'll have a special offer. Anyone who buys three rice balls can choose a fourth for free. Only, we'll have some ''misses'' mixed in, that we can make with some strange ingredient, or something."

"That's a great idea!"

"Oh, sure! So you're all just gunna follow whatever dumb idea he says?!" Kyo said.

"You can't call us 'followers' for knowing a good idea when we hear it."

"Yeah, your idea was too weird!"

"How so?!"

"Who wants to get all bloody over a couple of rice balls?"

"Aw, don't get mad Kyo-Kyo."

"Hey, don't call me Kyo-Kyo!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I am _so_ calling you that from now on, Kyo-Kyo." I said laughing, patting his head. He glared at me.

"I have a student council meeting to attend, so if you wouldn't mind handling the arrangements for building the stand?" Yuki said to the vice president.

"Sure, just leave it to me!" She said.

"Ah, hold on! There was still something I needed to ask you."

"Yeah, right, me too Yuki, I have a question about the stand..."

"Yuki, I have a question..."

"Aw, look!" I looked next to me at Kyo who suddenly was covered in cats.

"Whoa, how did they get in here?"

"And so many!"

"How cute!"

"Kyo... Oh no..." Tohru said.

"Ah!" He got up and went to the door. "Damn it all!" He shouted leaving. Yuki sighed.

"Strange boy..." Saki said.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk." Arisa said. "You're pretty strange yourself, you know...But he does have one hell of a violent temper. I'll give you that."

"Yes, he's quite rowdy."

"The complete opposite of the prince. Hard to believe they're related." Arisa said.

* * *

The next day Tohru and I were making Rice balls.

"What the hell is this!?" Kyo shouted. "You tryin' to turn this place into a rice ball shop?"

"Oh, well good morning! ..." Tohru said. "You're up early, aren't you?"

"No... This is when I always get up." He said picking up a rice ball.

"Ah! Kyo!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he bit into it. "That's a- a leek rice ball." He made a face and spit it out.

"Why would you even make this crap?!"

"Well, we're going to try a ''Hit or Miss'' stand, remember?" She said. "So that one's a ''miss''... I can make something else for you, if you have any ideas."

"I dunno... Salmon or cod's okay, I guess... Ah, forget it! I'll just make some myself. Geez!" He said going over to the rice maker and making a rice ball.

"Wow, Kyo! That's amazing!" He looked up and blinked. "The way you make rice balls! You're really talented! Incredible! I had no idea!" I smirked seeing a blush on his face.

"Well, when I was out training I had to make all my own meals and stuff... I just make the plain kind, nothin' fancy."

"Even so, I'll bet if we found someone who had devoted their whole life to the art of rice ball making and asked them, they'd still say they admired how well you do it."

"Where the hell you gunna find somebody like that?" He shouted. "I mean, c'mon! That's gotta be the dumbest thing I ever heard." He started laughing. "''Art of rice ball making''..."

"Maybe the reason you don't see it, is that it's stuck to your back..." She said. He turned back and looked at her from his place in front of the able. "What I mean is... a person's admirable qualities... They're just like, say, a pickled plum on a rice ball... In other words, the person's the rice ball, and the plum's stuck to their back! So, all over the world, you could have rice balls made with all sorts of wonderful ingredients, all different flavors, and shapes, and colors... But since they'd be stuck in the middle of everyone's back, someone could have a plum and not even know it! They'd look at themselves and think, ''I'm so plain, nothing but white rice,'' even though it isn't true. Because turn them around and sure enough- there it is! There's the plum! So if someone is jealous of somebody else, well then... It's probably because it's easier to see the plum on someone else's back than it is on your own! Yep, I can see it. I can see it very clearly, Kyo. You don't know it, but you have a great, big plum on your back. Yuki's admirable in his way... And you're admirable in yours!"

"That was the cutest analogy I've ever heard." I chuckled.

"Okay, now that's definitely the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Kyo said his face going red. "And what's so great about a stinkin' plum, anyway?!" He Shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry... We can change it to salmon if you want... Excuse me, I guess I left the kettle on the stove. " She said getting up.

"Hey. You've got one too... I mean, stuck to your back... ...there's a plum. I- I can see it."

"You can see it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's really small, like a baby plum." She smiled.

"Baby plums are delicious!" She said with a big smile.

"No, it's way, way, tiny!"

"Right."

"No I mean it's not even a baby plum."

"Okay." Tohru said still smiling.

"I mean you can hardly even see it." He said. She went to get the kettle off the stove. I walked over to him.

"You're all red Kyo-Kyo." He snapped his head to look up at me.

"Don't call me that!"

"Would you let Tohru call you that?" He was quiet for a second.

"Of course not!" I chuckled

"Of course… Kitty." He glared.

* * *

The day of the Cultural Festival. We were in Tohru's classroom helping set up.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's still crooked." Kyo said.

"No one's gunna notice something so small, Cat-lover."

"Yeah, you're just being finicky."

"That's right, Cat-lover. It's only gotta last one day."

"What's the deal with all this ''Cat-lover'' crap?!" Kyo said getting up. "You trying to make fun of me or something?"

"Ah, we got you figured out. You talk tough, but deep down you're just a gentle guy who loves animals."

"Awww..." The three guys said.

"Hey! Knock it off, will ya! For the last time those weren't even my cats!" I chuckled.

"Oh sure they just magically appeared in your lap."

"Shut up! They did you know!"

"Hey, it happens all the time. Just give it up man."

"Alright guys, knock it off." I said.

"H-Hey Rika Senpai." One guy said blushing. The other two smiled and waved slightly. I smiled back and they all blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Yu-ki!" I looked over to see two girls who just game into the classroom.

"Hello."

"Guess what? We have a surprise for you, Yuki. It's a present." The girl with brown hair said.

"All the senior girls chipped in and bought it. We thought it would be the greatest thing if you could wear it today!" The other said.

"Uh, wear...?" He asked.

"Ta-da!" They held up a white dress with peach colored part over the white with a white sweater and bows on it. "A one-of-a-kind festival day costume, just for you, Yuki!" Yuki's eyes widened. I walked over to Tohru.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Uhh.."

* * *

"Hi!"

"Rice balls! Rice balls!"

"Buy three, get one free!"

"Thank you!"

"Wow! They're selling like crazy!"

"We're on track for first in the food category!"

"I think we have all the delicious stuff Tohru and Rika made to thank for that!"

"Oh, no, don't be silly!"

"And I just love these cat shaped ones..."

"Thanks, but I don't think they're really what's attracting everyone to our booth, you know?" She said and we looked over at Yuki in the dress.

"That's it! Stop! No more pictures!" One of his fan girls said.

"Yuki doesn't like it! Yeah, that goes for you too, sister!"

"Good point. He's definitely an attraction."

"Uh-huh."

"I suppose we couldn't ask for better advertising, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Yuki looked over to us for a moment before quickly looking down.

"Oh... I hope I haven't done anything to make Yuki mad at me." Tohru said.

"He does look upset." I said.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Kyo said, sitting in a chair, eating a rice ball while reading a comic. "My guess is, it's more embarrassment than he can stand, having to dress up like that... I mean, he's already got a big enough complex over that girly face of his."

"Yuki!" I looked over to see a little blond.. boy? With brown eyes come running and jump no Yuki's shoulders. "Yuki, you look like a girl!"

"What the hell?" Kyo said. "What is that little brat doin' here?"

"That's someone you know, then?"

"Momiji. You're not to go running off by yourself." Said a man dressed in a suit with his jacket over his arm. He had black hair that covered his left eye. "Yuki. Kyo. I see you're both looking well."

"Hatori!" Yuki said.

"Who is that?" A girl asked as a group formed.

"He's so cool!"

"Hi there, I'm Momiji Sohma..." The blond boy said taking off his hat. "and this guy here with me is Hatori Sohma..." He said motioning to the man. "And yeah, we're two of Yuki and Kyo's relatives!"

"Oh, how cool!"

"Oh, is that right?"

"That's right."

"But never mind Momiji, what's that bastard Hatori doing here?" Kyo asked. If they're related, I wonder if they're part of the zodiac too.

"All right... now take a deep breath." Hatori said holding a stethoscope to Yuki's chest.

"Hatori's a doctor." Kyo said.

"So why is he here?" Tohru asked.

"Couldn't we have found a better time for this?" Yuki said sounding annoyed.

"We did. We had an appointment." Hatori said. "You should know you can't skip your monthly check-up."

"Check-up? Yuki, why would you need a check-up? Is there something wrong?" Tohru asked. He looked at her.

"Sort of..."

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Yuki's bronchial tubes are fairly sensitive..." Hatori answered. "He used to suffer from frequent asthma attacks when he was a child... It's a condition he's gradually growing out of... But we like to be sure... I'm assuming you're Tohru Honda and you're… Rika?" He seemed to stare at me for a moment as if in shock. I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at myself. Were my clothes messy, did I have something on my face? I looked back up and met his eyes for moment before he looked to Tohru as she spoke.

"Uh... yes! Nice to meet you." Tohru said.

"Indeed... I didn't expect you'd be such an ordinary girl." He looked back at me. "Well... on the other hand."

"I make up for all her ordinariness. " I said with a smirk.

"Don't! You can't climb on the stand!" A girl said as Momiji was standing on the rice ball stand.

"What do you think you're doing you little runt?!" Kyo said grabbing Momiji's shoulders.

"Excuse me; I think they need my help." Tohru said. We went over and tried to get Momiji off the stand.

"Now you stay here! And sit still!" Kyo said to Momiji.

"Waaa! Somebody! Kyo hit me!"

"Is everything okay?" Tohru asked as we came around the curtain.

"Ah-h! You're Tohru!" Momiji said. "Right? Tohru Honda! And Rika! Did I get it right?"

"Uh-huh. That's me." She said and I nodded.

"Now me! Guess who I am!"

"You're Momiji."

"Ah! You remembered my name! I'm so happy! Tohru, Rika, let's be friends, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, Tohru... so you guys already know about the whole zodiac thing, right? Right?"

"Uh... right."

"That's great! I can hug you!"

"Hold it, lover boy!" Kyo said grabbing Momiji's head before he could hug Tohru.

"But Tohru doesn't mind if I transform in front of her! Do you, Tohru?"

"Do you even know where you are?" Kyo said.

"Kyo! You're just trying to keep Tohru all to yourself because she's so cute! You probably hug her every day!" I chuckled.

"What? Hell no!" Kyo said, letting go, his face red. "Who would wanna do that?!"

"Me!" Momiji said jumping and hugging Tohru.

"Was that an explosion?" Someone asked.

"What's the matter?" Someone pulled the curtain back.

"Hey, what's with the rabbit?"

"Where'd Momiji go?"

"Hold on, aren't these Momiji's clothes?" A girl asked picking up the clothes from the ground. "They are!"

"No way!"

"That's weird! He's not running around here naked, is he?"

"And what's with the rabbit?!" Someone asked again. I tried not to laugh at the scene. I reached down and picked up Momiji. He looked up and me.

"Where did it come from?"

"No kidding this is weird!"

"Could it be any weirder than me?" Yuki said suddenly. "It's freakish, a boy in a dress..." Everyone suddenly directed their attention at Yuki.

"Don't even say that!"

"You're the greatest!"

"Ah man, if you were a real girl, I'd be all over you! Heh, I mean... you know..." Poor Yuki. He does look rather cute in that though. Kyo, Tohru and I quickly made our way to the roof.

"You little brat! Do you know what you almost did?!" Kyo said.

"You are going to be grounded for one week." Hatori said.

"What'd I do?" Momiji asked. "Rika, they're scaring me!" I pet his head.

"Leave her alone! It's your own damn fault!"

"I'm very disappointed in you. We're only lucky Yuki was able to distract everyone." Hatori said.

"Yeah. He just had to bat those pretty eyelashes a couple times—" Kyo was cut off as Yuki hit him.

"Next time, I'll send you flying off the roof."

"Damn rat..." Kyo said holding his face.

"Momiji, you really do have to be more careful." Yuki said.

"Indeed. You'd do well to heed that advice... Now, I think it's time we went home." Hatori said.

"Aw, come on! I wanted to talk to Tohru and Rika some more." I blinked as he was on my head.

"Yes, it would be a shame if you couldn't stay a bit longer." Tohru said.

"Take a moment, then... I'll give you that long to say your goodbyes."

"Ha'ri, you're so dull."

"You heard him! Go home!" Kyo said.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot something very important..." Hatori said. "Yuki, Kyo. Stand over there, please."

"What?"

"I want you both to give me a simple answer to this question. What is the last letter of the alphabet?"

"''Z''?" Saying 'Z' made it look like they were smiling and I laughed as he took a picture of them.

"Akito wanted me to take a picture of you while I was here. That should be a very nice shot..." He looked at me again. Our eyes met and he held his stare for a moment longer before picking up Momiji. "So long, then."

"Bye-bye!" Momiji said waving, looking over Hatori's shoulder.

"Hatori! Come back here!"

"This is terrible..." Yuki said. "I can only imagine what Akito will do if he sees a picture of me like this..." He said before taking off the white sweater.

"No, Yuki! Don't! It's cold out here! And your asthma... !" Tohru said.

"Anything would be better than wearing this stupid outfit..." He said unbuttoning the dress

"But... just think of all the compliments you were getting."

"It is not a compliment for a man to be called ''cute''."

"I'm sorry... I guess I was going to say I thought you were cute, too..."

"Eheh. Me too." I said rubbing the back of my head. He looked at us.

"Miss Honda, Rika... I'm sorry you had to see me like this... I must seem pretty foolish to you... And I was, I guess... I suppose I should have just told those senior girls 'no'."

"Um, you know I don't think it's as bad as you think. I know I always liked it when my mom told me I was cute. It one of the ways she told me she loved me. It always made me so happy... It was just another way my mom showed her affection... and... and you know, thinking about it, I really miss hearing her say it, too... And so, it just means that everybody likes you, and... I guess I'm not being very helpful, am I?"

"Well... I don't know... Hearing you, when you put it like that, it does make me feel a bit better... I suppose I can wear this thing a while longer, as a favor to the seniors... But... uh... ...before I put it on, do you think you can give me a hand? One of the buttons is snagged in my hair."

"Oh, sure. I can see how a dress like this might be a pain, putting it on or taking it off..."

"But if you tried it on, I'll bet this dress would look good on you..."

"Well thanks... but I don't know about that..." Tohru said. "I guess I've never really been one to wear this sort of thing."

"You'd be cute." Yuki said. "In fact, I'm sure of it... You'd be very cute, Miss Honda." I smiled at them

* * *

"Did you get the camera back?" Yuki asked.

"Don't even start! It wasn't any use." Kyo said.

"Listen. Miss Honda, Rika?" Yuki said.

"Oh! Yes?" She said. I looked over.

"It's about Hatori... If you ever see him again, I think it's best that you avoid being anywhere alone with him."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"It's just... It's not that Hatori himself is a bad person or anything... But still... I told you how, when I was young, I transformed in front of all those other children... All of their memories had to be erased, and the person responsible for that- that person was Hatori. That's the reason why I'm concerned... I thought I should warn you about it now..."

"He kinda gave me the creeps." I said.

"Tohru Honda of Class 1 -D... Tohru Honda of Class 1 -D, please come to the first floor conference lounge." The loud speaker said.

"Is that... me?" She asked.

"What for, I wonder." Yuki said.

"Anyway, I guess I'll be right back." She said before leaving.

"Yuki." I said. He looked at me. "Would you be offended if _I_ said you looked really cute?" I asked with a smirk. He looked away slightly and I saw the tops of his ears going red. Kyo snickered. "What are you laughing at Kitty-Kyo-Kyo?"

"Don't mash the names!"

"Alright Kitty. What are you laughing at Kyo-Kyo?"

"Don't use them both!" I laughed then turned back to Yuki. I reached over and fixed one of the bows.

"Do you think something like this would look good on me?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't seem your style." Kyo said.

"And suddenly you're a fashion expert?" I asked looking at him with a smirk.

"No! I'm just saying you have a… a Haru style." I blinked.

"Haru? What's that?" I asked tilting my head.

"Hatsuharu. He's our cousin." Yuki said.

"Does he transform too?"

"Yeah he's the-"

"Wait! I don't wanna know! I wanna guess!" I said with a smile. Yuki smiled slightly.

* * *

Later that night after I had finished getting ready for bed Tohru pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"We have to go to the main house and see Hatori tomorrow."

"What for?"

"I think he just wants to talk to us. Momiji will be there too."

"That's reassuring. Well we'd better get some rest then."

* * *

**_Next one out probably tomorrow after school._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own Rika and things added._**

**_Thank you reviewers! ^_^_**

* * *

"I- it's so big..." Tohru said as we stood outside the Sohma estate. "I guess the Sohma's really must be a large family... I wish I could have told Yuki and the others that we were coming here, especially after what he said about Hatori."

"Hi!" Momiji said from on top of the wall.

"M-M-Momiji! I didn't see you there!" Tohru jumped.

"You're right on time! Go ahead and let yourselves in."

"Wait! I… I hope I'm not intruding..."

"Come in! Come in! Welcome to the House of Sohma!" It seemed even bigger on the inside, if that's possible... It's like they've got a whole town in here, like it's its own little world... It's so quiet. There's not a single other person around. It almost seems like a ghost town. "C'mon... this way! I'll show you the rest of the way to Ha'ri's house. What? You're not scared are you?"

"No, of course not..."

"I like Ha'ri a lot! I think you will too, once you get to know him."

* * *

Soon we were at his house and sitting inside.

"Please, relax. Make yourself comfortable.

"Oh, okay..." Tohru said. She was really nervous and I bet her thoughts weren't helping much.

"Tohru? You don't look like you feel too good. You want Ha'ri to look at you? He is a doctor, you know."

"No, I'm all right! Everything's fine!"

"I am a doctor, yes, but my practice is devoted exclusively to the Sohma family, and I should say, Akito, in particular. He suffers frequent illness and requires much of my time."

"Oh, I had no idea."

"So my time is valuable. Right to the point, then."

"Sure."

"Even within the Sohma family itself, there are few who know our secret in regard to the zodiac. It is exceedingly rare that a complete outsider, such as yourself, should come to learn of it. Ordinarily, this would have been corrected at once. But, thus far, it seems Akito has made an exception in your case. Tell me, do you enjoy living there, in Shigure's house?"

"Y- yes, very much."

"All the more reason that you should leave." He said. "It would be best for you if you had nothing further to do with the Sohma's. Leave Shigure's house, and return to your own family. That's only reasonable, is it not? Knowing Shigure, I doubt he would ever say anything to you, but there are many dark secrets within the House of Sohma. Life among us is not as pleasant as you seem to believe. An evil shadow looms over this family. That is the nature of our curse… Before you come to regret having been involved with the Sohma's, leave them."

"Say, Ha'ri, I want to take Tohru outside and show her the gardens... That's okay, right? C'mon, Tohru, let's go!" Momiji said grabbing he hand and dragging her outside.

"Uh... But, uh..."

"C'mon! It'll be fun! I'll even show you my favorite spot! Come on, this way!" The two left leaving me alone with Hatori.

"Don't tell us to leave them." I said before swallowing. "We won't regret being where we're accepted." I said. He looked at me. "Maybe not by you or this Akito guy, but Shigure and the others.. they.. they accept us... They treat us like we're a family. They've given us a home where we're happy and accepted and safe. Don't tell us to go back to that house with those people." I almost growled. "Don't make Tohru give up her happiness. D-Don't make me lose another family. D-..Don't make us leave." I said my voice wavering slightly towards the end. I bit my lip when I realized that tears were coming to my eyes. I looked to him to see him looking at me, something unreadable in his eyes. I stood up. "I'm sorry." I said before running out after Tohru and Momiji.

* * *

I found them sitting on the porch by the sand garden.

"Did you know that Ha'ri can barely see out of his left eye? Ha'ri had a girlfriend once, Kana. She worked as his assistant for a while. And I remember, she was really nice." I sat down next to Momiji as he continued his story. "When she found out about Ha'ri and the zodiac you know, it didn't even bother her. She just laughed about it. They got engaged and they were going to get married. But when they told Akito, well, he got really, really angry and he said that he wasn't going to allow it. I guess his temper got out of control, 'cause that's when he hurt Ha'ri's eye. But Ha'ri didn't blame him, though. And Kana, she blamed herself. She was convinced that Ha'ri getting hurt like that was all her fault. She couldn't forgive herself, and it gradually started to eat her away inside. So, Ha'ri did the only thing he could do. He erased Kana's memories. He couldn't stand to watch her tearing herself apart over him, so he made her forget that the two of them had ever been in love. Kana left... Ha'ri cried... And, in spite of all that, he never once blamed Akito."

"Why?" Tohru said.

"Well, because that's the curse. That's why I can understand a little bit of what Ha'ri feels. He doesn't want anyone else to end up like Kana did. He doesn't want you to be hurt, the same way she was." Suddenly Tohru started crying.

"Huh? Tohru? Are you crying? Was it me? Did I make you cry? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that I was so worried about coming here. And the whole time he just wanted to help us. He was just being kind. But after what he's been through, he's the one who deserves to be shown kindness, not me."

"I'll go get something to warm us up, okay? I'll be right back. You can go inside if you want." Momiji said running off. Tohru took off her boots.

"Tohru look." I said.

"Huh? It's snowing. I knew it would snow today!" I leaned my head back and looked up at the snow falling. Tohru turned around and made a sound. I looked back to see Hatori.

"I'm sorry, I... I guess I don't really know anything at all about the Sohma's." Tohru said.

"And there's no reason why you should. In fact, it would be best if you forgot whatever it is Momiji told you." I looked back up at the sky.

"Does that mean you've forgotten about her, Hatori?"

"It's all in the past."

"I'm sorry." He walked out.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I do still speak with Kana from time to time, but that's all. Now, I wonder if you would be so kind as to excuse me. I believe I've said enough for one day."

"Oh, no, please... I'd really like it if you stayed. Maybe you could show me around the house—" Suddenly she slipped and started to fall off the porch. Hatori quickly grabbed her hand and broke her fall in the sand garden. There was a poof and when Tohru sat up there was a seahorse on Hatori's shirt.

"Hatori?" She said. I gasped and jumped down.

"Water! No! Seawater! Which one is it!? What do I do? Hatori!" Tohru started freaking out.

"Tohru! Bring him inside I'll get some water!" I said running inside.

* * *

"Hatori… Please, if there's anything you can do to help him..." Tohru said holding the picture of Kana. "I know we're glad to have met the Sohma's. I don't regret it. I can't imagine anymore what my life would be like without them. You must have felt that way once too, Kana. So, if there's anything you can do to help Hatori now, please..." Suddenly we heard rustling behind us and turned to see Hatori sitting up. Tohru's coat had fallen off revealing his chest. I blushed and Tohru looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't look! No, I uh... I didn't know what else to do, so I moved you up here to the room, where you could lay down." Hatori looked at me and I blushed more before looking away. "And I know it's not the best thing, but all I had to cover you up with was my coat. And, I know it's dirty and all. And... I'm sorry, but like I said it's all I had."

"Did you see it?"

"No! You see, I uh..."

"I mean my zodiac form."

"Yes, I did, and I thought it was really cute. It was pretty amazing to see what animal you were, but more than that, I'm really just glad you're okay." He was dressed and began to walk past. "Huh? Oh, here." We stood up and she held out the picture of Kana. " I hope you don't mind. I sort of took it without asking." He took it and looked at it a moment before looking outside.

"Tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?"

"Huh? Mmm, Let's see..." She said. "It becomes spring, right? So, even when it's cold like this, I always remember that spring is on its way! It's sort of neat to think about. No matter how much snow there is, it's all going to melt. It always does. I think spring is my favorite time of year. Oh! You must be freezing. Here, take this. Of course, autumn's nice too. And, you couldn't have spring without it! Say, if you'd like, I could go in and try to find something hot to warm us up! Hm? ''Something to warm us up''? Feels like deja vu."

"Didn't Momiji-"

"Ah!" I looked over and saw Shigure. "Lo and behold, there they are!"

"Shigure?"

"Well, I've been looking for you. Imagine my surprise, I found a little lost bunny instead."

"Momiji! Oh, I guess it wasn't deja vu. You have drinks!"

"Hahaha! Sorry it took so long."

"Ha'ri." Shigure said and tossed a drink to Hatori who caught it.

"So what brings you here?"

"Here, Tohru! Here, Rika!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Thanks Sweetie." Momiji grinned.

"I suddenly had this feeling that Tohru and Rika were here in need of a rescue. Call it a ''writer's intuition'', if you will." Shigure said.

"That's a lie. You only came to see the New Year's preparations, didn't you?" Hatori said.

"Don't let them fool you." Momiji said. "These two have been friends since they were kids."

"Oh, Tohru, have you asked Ha'ri what zodiac animal he is?" Shigure asked.

"One more word, Shigure, and the entire publishing industry will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four."

"Understood. My lips are sealed."

"It's not like it's that hard to figure out." Momiji said.

"Momiji!"

"I really don't see how it's anything you should be embarrassed about." Tohru took a sip of her drink. "It's so warm!"

"It's the Dragon right?" I asked. He looked at me. "In mythology, all dragons start out as seahorses, and only some gain the opportunity to ascend to dragon-hood. And it would be rather dangerous if you were to turn into a Dragon." I said with a smile. He blinked and the smallest hint of a smile was on his face.

* * *

"I can see how today might have been stressful for you, but now that it's over, Hatori's not that bad of a guy, is he?" Shigure asked as we walked through the estate to the main gate.

"No! In fact, he was really quite the gentleman!" Suddenly Tohru looked over. I followed her gaze to someone leaning out a round window. He had Yuki's hair style but darker hair. Our eyes meant I could have sworn that his widened slightly before he went back inside.

"Let's go, Tohru, Rika. You'd better stay with me. It's easy to get lost in here."

"Shigure, tell me, what is the curse, exactly? I mean, am I doing something that I shouldn't be?"

"I wouldn't worry. Just keep being yourself. That's really all you need to know."

* * *

"I'm home!" Shigure said once we go in the house.

"Me too! We're here!"

"Sorry we're so late." We walked into the living room to see Kyo and Yuki asleep under the Kotatsu.

"Ah, I guess sitting around the heater like that got to be a little bit too comfortable."

"I guess so."

"It might be dangerous to try and wake them up. Why don't we let them sleep for a while?"

"It feels weird having them look so peaceful in the same room." I said chuckling quietly. Shigure chuckled as well. "Do you have a camera?" I asked smirking to Shigure. He smirked back and left the room.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think! =D _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own Rika and things added._**

**_Next chapter has Haru! Woo! I can't wait!_**

* * *

It was the last day of the year and everyone was cleaning around the house. Tohru was outside beating rugs. Yuki was cleaning the doors and I was sweeping.

"Dammit! Can't you do anything right?!" Kyo asked, holding the TV, after Yuki pushed too hard and made a hole in the door.

"You're the last person I need to hear from right now." Yuki said.

"What's that supposed to mean, you trying to start something?" Kyo asked.

"Quit horsing around you two." Arisa said dusting.

"Who asked you ya dirty bitch?!" Kyo shouted. Suddenly the duster was wrapped around Kyo's mouth.

"You gunna talk to me like that after I came here to help you out of the goodness of my heart?"

* * *

"I…Um.. I'm sorry about that." Yuki said once Tohru had gotten finished fixing the door.

"Oh it's okay. It was just a little tare it's easy to fix." Suddenly Shigure walked by

"I think I'm going to wet my pants." I raised an eyebrow. He opened the bathroom door but Saki was cleaning.

"Didn't you see what the sign said?" She asked. ""Closed for cleaning""

"Uh.. right well.. uh"

"It's closed for cleaning." She repeated.

"I just need a minute." He said.

"Did you know the flow of electrical waves through our bodies can be compared to the flow of water?"

"Eh.."

"Over 60% of the human body is made up of water. In other words if you were to round up, people are water." She said. "Many people fail to realize this considering the body's solid appearance but nonetheless on the inside we are accentually a liquid. Water is continually flowing through us it streams through our veins and it sustains all parts of our body. The head, the heart, the stomach, the kidneys, the blad-" Shigure closed the door. I chuckled.

"Why don't you just go outside?" He turned to look at me giving me a look. "What? You're a dog. Need me to hug you?"

"Actually-" He said smiling coming to walk over.

"Too bad." I said with a smile. "Perv." He pouted then sighed before walking over to his office room. He opened the door.

"Shigure, I need the last 500 pages of your book. I already had to make the excuses to the print shop to get them to wait until today! I mean we can't release the book with the last half of the pages blank it would be-!" He shut the door again.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My editor." He said walking past me.

"Don't you think you should give her the 500 pages?" He shrugged. I followed him into the living room where Kyo and Yuki were moving a bookshelf.

"Shigure!" Yuki said.

"You're just in time, give us a hand!" Kyo said.

"Put your backs into it!" Shigure said helping.

"Hey! Shigure!" His editor said.

"Mi! Come grab that end!"

"You should be working on your manuscript!"

"Come on hurry!"

"Right!" She said coming over.

"Rika it would be nice if you helped too ya know!" Kyo said. I sighed but went over to Yuki's right and moved my arm under his to hold onto a shelf while reaching around to Kyo's side to grab the side of it.

"Ya know, it would have been easier to just take everything off first!" I said.

"Too late." We started moving it.

"Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave- Huh?" Suddenly Shigure was gone. "He's gone!" His editor said letting go. The three of us gasped as the bookcase became heavier. "Where is he?!" She said running off.

"Hold on!"

"You're gunna drop it!" Kyo shouted.

"Timber!" Shigure said from outside. Suddenly it started falling backwards and onto me. I gasped as it fell also breaking the door.

"Rika!" Suddenly Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled me from behind it. He let go once I was safe and turned to Yuki.

"It's your fault! Your end fell first! Ya damn rat!"

"Really? Your eyes must be as weak as your arms stupid cat."

"Um excuse me but is everyone okay?" Tohru asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kyo said to Yuki. "That's it let's go!" Suddenly Arisa used the duster thing to pull Kyo to the ground. "Why does it always gotta be me?"

"Now get off your ass and start cleaning it up." She said.

* * *

"Shigure!" His editor shouted as Tohru fixed the door and Yuki and I cleaned up the books while Kyo fixed the light.

"There. Good as new." Tohru said.

"Shigure! Shigure? Shigure!" Kyo lost his balance and fell through the new door.

"You clumsy idiot!" Arisa shouted.

"It's not my fault! Ahhhh!"

* * *

Tohru, Arisa, Yuki and I fixed the door _again_ while Kyo sat on the porch.

"If you're not helping you could at least get out of the way." Yuki said.

"You're the last person I need to hear from." Kyo said back.

"Tohru maybe you'd better go on and do your shopping." Arisa said.

"Oh good idea." Tohru said standing up. Suddenly Shigure came over.

"Shopping? Great but you'll need someone to help carry your things, I'll go too." He said before he was lassoed over to his editor. "Oh Tohru I'm sorry, something's come up." He said getting dragged away. "You'll have to find someone else to go with you."

"I'll go-" Yuki and I looked at each other.

"Why don't we both go?" I suggested with a smile.

* * *

"So Miss Honda, what are you going to make?"

"New Year's cakes."

"Uh.. New Year's cakes?"

"Uh-huh, I just hope I picked out ingredients everyone likes."

"Oh.. Shigure, Kyo and I will be going back to the main house tonight." He said with a pained expression. "I'm sorry. I really should've explained earlier; it's sorta a Sohma family tradition. I uh.. U guess it was just such an obvious thing to us that we'd be going, that we completely forgot to mention it.

"That's alright." Tohru said. "But in that case I guess I'm getting a little too much huh?" She said putting something back. Suddenly two kids who were running around were running straight for Yuki not looking where they were going. "Oh Yuki behind you look out!"

* * *

On the walk home Yuki was in my coat pocket while Tohru and I carried the bags.

"I'm sorry about this." Yuki said. "I was supposed to carry your things for you."

"Oh no, no I don't mind, really it's no trouble at all." Tohru said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." I said looking down at me. He was looking up. I smiled, he was so cute!

* * *

"Mii! Give me back my kite!" Shigure said chasing after his editor who was running away with a kite.

"I am _not _giving you this until you're done!" She said. Shigure stopped running but she continued to run away from the house.

* * *

After all the cleaning we all sat down to eat.

"Thank you for this food." We all said I unison. Shigure had just put some noodles in his mouth when his editor opened the door out of breath.

"Shi-gu-re.."

"Well hello Mii. You look tired. Come in have a seat." He chuckled and she made sobbing sounds.

"Arisa would you give this to Mii for me." Shigure said with a smile handing her a package.

"It wasn't very nice to make Mii run around all day when you had the manuscript finished." I said.

"I know but it was all good fun." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

I helped Tohru with the dishes and Saki came over with more bowls.

"Oh New Year's cakes, they look delicious." She said.

"You think so?" Tohru asked.

"I do. But I have to wonder if that will be enough for the five of you."

"Oh no, I just made enough for Rika and me. Yuki and the others are gunna be spending New Year's at the family estate." She explained. I nudged her arm.

"That just means more for us." I said with a smile, she smiled back.

* * *

Soon Arisa and Saki left and Tohru and I went back inside.

"Okay, it's almost time to go." Shigure said.

"Don't you two think you ought to get ready?"

"Yuki, Kyo.. We're going to be late."

"Shut up." They both said. "I'm not going."

"Oh Tohru Rika it's terrible, neither one of these two want to go with me back to Sohma house." Shigure whined.

"Damn it! Quit whining you're supposed to be an adult!"

"Um, you're not going back?" Tohru asked sitting down next to me.

"I haven't been to that place in four months I'm not gunna go there now just of some stupid New Year's thing." Kyo said.

"I had my reasons for leaving home they'd seem almost meaningless if I went back tonight." Yuki said.

"Why do you have to be like this?" Shigure asked. "You've both gone every year before now haven't you? You see, New Year's is a big night for the Sohma's. It's the one holiday that the entire extended family gets together to celebrate."

"That does sound big." Tohru said.

"Just getting through all the introductions can be an event in it of itself. But I'd have to say the real highlight of the evening is the Zodiac banquet."

"A banquet?" Tohru asked putting her hands together.

"Yes and it's probably the most important of the Sohma New Year's celebration. As the name might imply it's a banquet that only member of the Zodiac are allowed to attend. The Zodiac member of the New Year preforms a dance. This year it's Momiji's turn. Ah but nothing can compare to the beautiful dance Yuki did three years ago."

"I wish I could've seen it." Tohru said.

"I told you never to talk about that." Yuki said after throwing food at Shigure's face.

"Right."

"It all sounds so wonderful." Tohru said. "A Zodiac banquet just like in the old folk tale."

"It doesn't matter to me." Kyo said. "I mean it's not like I can even go to that stupid banquet anyway."

"What?" Tohru asked. "But why not?"

"It's been a long standing rule that the cat isn't allowed to attend and I suppose that's in keeping it the old folk tale as well isn't it." Shigure said.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said.

"Ah it's nothing you gotta be getting all upset about." Kyo said. "I don't care, it's not the reason I'm not going back if that's what you think."

"I think he's afraid he'll get hurt with Kagura being so excited to see him." Shigure said to Tohru and me.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted, hearing him.

"In any event, if we go back to Sohma house tonight we'll have to stay until the third won't we? SO for three days we'd be leaving Miss Honda and Rika here all alone." Yuki said. Kyo looked at him a bit confused. "Stupid cat, did you just realize that?"

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo said grabbing Yuki's shirt.

"Then don't act stupid, stupid."

"Please wait you two." Tohru said. "Thank you for worrying, but you don't have to, we'll be alright." The two looked over to her. "It's funny but just knowing that you're both thinking about us well… I'm so happy, and I want you to be happy too. So you should go and enjoy yourselves. I mean this is your family's special night and you'll get to see your parent's for the first time in a while right? I'm sure they're all looking forward to seeing you. Promise, I'll be fine." She said bringing her hand to her chest. "I'll take great care of the house while you're gone. You are talking to the girl wh- ahh! The bath water!" She said getting up and running to the bathroom. "I left it running again!"

"If that doesn't inspire confidence, nothing will." Shigure said. I chuckled.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her. You should really go. They're your family. Don't take them for granted. I don't mean to sound depressing when I say this but they won't always be there. They could be gone at any moment."

"Okay." Yuki said as he and Kyo stood up. "I'll go back."

"I guess I've got no choice." Kyo said.

"If it's what you two want."

"And when you say it like that and all."

* * *

"Try to be careful. Watch out for all the crowds."

"Don't talk to strangers or take candy from strange men." Shigure chuckled at me.

"We'll be fine; there won't be many people out right now." He said.

"You be careful too, make sure you look all the doors." Yuki said.

"Okay." Tohru said with a smile.

"Be safe!" We said together. She looked at me and smiled bigger. They left and Tohru stood next to me waving. Once they were out of sight we went back inside and went into the kitchen to make us each a cup of tea.

"I'll be right back." She said running upstairs. A few moments later she came back with her picture of Kyoko. She put it on the table and we sat in front of it. "Hey mom." She said. "It's New Year's." I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I put and arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Kyoko.." I remembered staying up late with Kyoko and Tohru until midnight every New Year's. The three of us would count down the seconds until the New Year's bells would chime. I sniffled slightly. She had been the best mom and family I could have asked for. Suddenly the front doors opened and we looked up to see Yuki and Kyo, out of breath, standing there.

"Oh it's you, you startled me." Tohru said. "But why are y-" Yuki reached over and caught a tear and showed it to her. She got up. "Oh no, no! I wasn't crying, really!" She rubbed her eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes too and looked away. "It's just well… you know it's the holiday season and all and you know how they say people can get a little emotional this time a year. You know due to the holiday spirit I mean. Oh and did I mention we were listening to country music? A sad song, a sad, sad song." The two suddenly collapsed. "Ahh! What's wrong are you alright?"

"We have to watch the first sunrise." Yuki said.

"Yeah, I wanna have some more of those New Year soba noodles." Kyo said. The two opened their eyes and looked up at us.

"Don't cry.." Yuki said looking at me. I looked away.

"I wasn't crying. I had some dust in my eye is all." I said. Kyo chuckled.

"Right, dust…" he said.

* * *

We all got up on the roof. Tohru sat to Kyo's left, I next to her and Yuki next to me.

"So you talked to Hana? Tohru asked.

"We sort of ran into her along the way." Yuki said.

"Is that right? But uh are you sure this is okay?" She asked. "I mean what's the rest of your family gunna think? They won't mind that you stayed here will they? I don't want you to get into any trouble over us."

"It's no trouble." Yuki said. "We'll just go back sometime before the third and visit with everyone."

"Oh okay." She said. I moved over a bit and leaned against Yuki, my head on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"As long as I'm not hugging you it's fine, right?" I asked with a small smile. He smiled back, a light blush on his face, nodding.

"Hey look you guys, the sun is coming up!" Tohru said excitedly standing up. "Have you decided what to wish for yet?" She asked. "I've got mine all ready to go." Suddenly Kyo got up.

"This year I'm gunna beat that damn rat!"

"Ah you're wishing aren't you?" Yuki said. I giggled. Yuki smiled looking at me. "That _is_ a cute giggle.." I felt my cheeks heat up but smiled watching the sun rise.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think! =D _**

**_If anyone has any request or ideas PM me I will give credit._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket I only own Rika! _**

**_Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^ can't wait to see reactions._**

* * *

I sighed. Winter break was over and school was already in third term. Tohru needed to do some shopping so she, Yuki, Kyo and I all went. Of course Yuki and Kyo waited outside and I had volunteered to keep an eye on them

"Wipe that smug little smirk off your face before I come over there and do it for ya, yeah you'll be sorry then won't cha and I'll make ya say it." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted. "You're a real wise ass you know that?!"

"At least I'm not the noisy idiot who's causing a scene in front of the store." Yuki said calmly, his hands in his coat pockets. Kyo rolled up his sleeve.

"Oh you've done it now, girly boy, we're taken this outside." I face palmed

"We're already outside you stupid cat." Yuki said. Then Tohru came out of the store.

"Sorry I took so long." She said.

"Ah, fine everything you needed?" Yuki asked with a smile while Kyo was fuming.

"Uh.. uh-huh."

* * *

On the way home from the store Yuki and Kyo's attitudes weren't that different.

"Do ya gotta walk so close to me? I'm already pissed off enough as it is that I even have to be out here with you."

"So why did you come?" Yuki stopped walking and turned to Kyo. "You know you are starting to get on my nerves. Kyo put up his fists. Yuki reached into the shopping bag and pulled out some leeks.

"Oh yeah so why don't you try to do something about it girly boy?!" Suddenly Yuki put the leeks into Kyo's mouth. "Leeks." He said falling over.

"Oh Kyo!"

"There that should keep him quiet for a little while." Yuki said before coughing. I turned to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Hey!" Shigure called. "I'm out of the tub, who's in next? Yuki?" He asked opening the door with a towel on his head. Yuki sighed.

"I think skip it today."

"Ughh! How can you stay to be so dirty?!" Shigure said.

"Just once I'd like to knock him through the roof." Yuki mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Well.. no. I think I'm coming down with a cold." I moved closer and put my hand on his forehead. He blinked at me.

"You're getting a fever too."

"Well it's best to treat these things early." Shigure said. "Take some medicine, get some rest, all that. I think I have just the thing here.

"Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow." Tohru suggested.

"No, I'm alright." Yuki said. "It won't have to come to that."

"Are you sure? We are supposed to do our endurance run." Tohru said.

"Oh so they still have those." Shigure said. "Almost seems cruel making you kids run around in the cold." Suddenly Kyo opened the door.

"An endurance run, huh?"

"Yes." Tohru said. "You mean you didn't know?"

"The endurance run; a set distance, a certain time to beat. In other words, it's a race!" He pointed to Yuki. "Alright rat boy tomorrow we're gunna find out who's the fastest."

"Um Kyo." Tohru said. "Yuki's starting to come down with a cold.

"So you better give him something to eat and put him to bed. He's not getting outta this one."

"Here take one of these." Shigure said holding a box out to Yuki. "And all joking aside, remember if you strain your body too much you'll transform. Don't overdo it."

"I know." Yuki said.

"Tomorrow the race is on! Oh yeah! Ooo! Woo!"

"Kyo would you be quiet?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. He turned to me.

"You'll see, tomorrow I'll beat that rat!" I sighed.

"Save your energy for the run then, huh?"

The next day everyone was outside, the girls wearing red sweaters and blue shorts and the guys wearing green sweaters and blue shorts. Tohru and I walked over to Yuki who was sitting on the ground by a tree.

"Hey Yuki, how are you feeling today?"

"Don't worry." He said. "I think I'll be able to manage." He got up. "Besides," We looked over to see Kyo glaring. "If I don't do this then that stupid cat will never let me hear the end of it." He started looking around. "You know, I don't think I've seen Miss Uotani here today."

"Right, she thought this might be a good day to skip. Hana's here though." A whistle was blown.

"Alright girls you're up first. Everybody make your way to the starting line at the gate."

"Well gotta run." Tohru said.

"Good luck." Yuki said.

"Don't push yourself, okay?" I said. He nodded with a smile. I smiled back walked with Tohru to stand next to Saki.

"Hey Hana, let's do our best to day, for Uo since she's not here." Tohru said.

"Alright." Saki said. "I've never been really good at running but since you asked I will try my hardest."

"Okay on your marks, get set." The coach shot the pop gun in the air and all the girls began running. Within a few seconds Saki fell over.

"Oh! Hana, what's the matter?! Are you okay?"

"Tohru, I'm sorry. I can't run any further. I've done my best but now I've reached the edge of my limits. Run on without me and don't worry I'll be right behind you the whole time, only walking."

"Hana."

"Walk, crawl, I don't care just start Miss Hanajima." The coach said.

"Come on." I said and the two of us started running to catch up with the rest of the girls.

* * *

We were running sorta in the middle with a few people passing every minute or so when we got to the bridge. Tohru suddenly saw something and began to go down the hill.

"Torhu?" I asked out of breath. I followed her.

"Sir what's wrong." She said and stopped when he turned to look at her. He looked to be about Tohru's age maybe younger maybe older but he had white hair with black roots. He had a bunch of necklaces on and a long white coat with fuzz around the hood and black pants. "I'm sorry I just thought well, your hair so white I thought you were an old man that had fallen down or something. I mean not that you look like an old man-"

"Have you ever heard of a place called Sohma house?" He asked. Tohru and I sat down. Well she sat down I laid down.

"The Sohma house?" Tohru asked. "So then.. by any chance are you a Sohma, maybe?" She asked.

"That's right. So you know it then?"

"Oh yes yes, um I'm so please to meet you I'm Tohru-!" She said bowing. She trailed off when he looked over to the street. He got up making the two of us get up to see what he was doing. "What is it?"

"He's coming." He said before going to the other side of the street with rope and tying it to the car rail before going back to the hill.

"Um.. what are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"mmm." Tohru and I looked over to see Kyo and Yuki running, Kyo just passed Yuki when the white haired boy pulled the rope tight making Kyo trip and fall. "Got him." The boy said.

"Kyo are you hurt?!" Tohru said running over to him. Yuki stopped running. "Kyo?"

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said out of breath.

"What the hell are you doin?! Dammit! I was winning and everything!"

"If I hadn't of tripped you, you wouldn't have stopped now would you?" The boy asked.

"Haru?" Kyo asked.

"So now it's Haru." Yuki said. "They just keep showing up, don't they?" He said. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Yuki asked Haru.

"Yeah.. w-well actually I left on Sunday with the intention of coming here but I swept away into the heart of a dark urban wilderness that took me three days to find my way out." Yuki sighed.

"Why don't you just say you got lost?"

"His sense of direction's as crappy as ever." Kyo said.

"But if you're gunna get lost that's an impressive way to do it." Tohru said.

"Oh yeah well it means he hasn't had a bath in three days, gross!"

"Um, hey, do you think we should move somewhere off the road?" Tohru asked seeing the other runners.

"Hmm, that might be wise." Yuki agreed. "Oh, this is Hatsuharu." Yuki said. "He's still in his third year of middle school, one year behind us. Haru, this is Miss Tohru Honda." Yuki said before turning to me. "and this is Rika. She's a year older than us."

"Well then Miss Tohru Honda, Rika, it is a pleasure to meet you." Haru said bowing.

"Oh no the pleasure's all mine really." Tohru said bowing a few times.

* * *

We all moved off the road and went below the bridge.

"So what did you come here for anyway?" Kyo asked.

"To fight." Haru said. "I was planning to challenge you at the New Year's banquet but you decided to skip." So that means Haru is part of the Zodiac too if he's allowed to go to the banquet. "So I've come to you." If I seriously had to guess I would say the Ox but only because of the fact he has black and white everything. "Now let's do it." Haru said grabbing Kyo's shirt.

"Hold on a minute, I'm right in the middle of something here in case you hadn't noticed!"

"I've already wasted three days looking for you."

"That's your own damn fault! You're the one who got lost!"

"Forget I said it let's go

"You forget it why don't we get home then I'll fight you as much as you want."

"No way!"

"This could get ugly." Yuki said. "Hey Kyo, maybe you should just go ahead and do what he says before-

"No! I said no and I mean no! Now get outta here I'm busy." Suddenly Haru head-butted the back of Kyo's head. Kyo crouched down and held his head.

"You make me sick." Haru said. "You and your pathetic girly whining."

"Too late." Yuki said.

"Huh! You're not a man, you're a little kiddy cat who's too scared to fight! Know what? You could go ta hell!" He started laughing flipping Kyo off, who was still on the ground.

"You.. little PUNK!" Kyo kicked Haru in the jaw. "What's your problem?! What did I ever do ta you?!"

"That idiot. He just had to go and bring out Black Haru." Yuki said.

"B-B-B-Black?" Tohru asked, shocked at Haru's behavior change.

"Haru's pretty easy to get along with but once he's snapped he's uncontrollable. That's our nickname for him when he's like this. Black Haru."

"Ah.. so what you're saying is he's got the same sorta temper as Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"Not at all." Yuki said as Haru was suddenly in front of him holding Yuki's chin. "I'm saying he's 1000 times worse."

"Yuki." Haru said. "Are you comfortable, enjoying the show? Hope so cause I'm coming for you next."

"Oh is that a fact?" Yuki asked.

"Get up Kyo!" Haru shouted turning around to face Kyo.

"I've been up! Where the hell were you?!"

"I'm right here, come one, fight!"

"You know." Yuki said. "This could go on for hours, you don't have to stay" He said to us.

"Damn it! Get outta here!"

" "Go away!" "Leave me alone!" When did you become such a little pansy, huh?!"

"Ya know when you go black you're a real bastard!"

"Oh yeah?! Just for that when I'm done with you I'm gunna take one of your little girlfriends."

"What the- You're gunna what?!"

"Oh you know I'm gunna do this and a little of that and I'm defiantly gunna do that." He said.

"You're sick! And if it's a fight you want you got it just bring it on!"

"That's more like it, coward, it's about time you came around."

"Miss Honda, Rika, this really will take a while you should head back if you want." Yuki said before coughing.

"But shouldn't we at least try to stop them?" Tohru asked. Haru dodged a punch from Kyo and backed up close to me. I backed up in order to get out of the way and tripped backwards. I let out the slightest noise and suddenly Haru pulled me into him and twisted us so he landed on the ground with me on top. I sat up and stared down at him. He looked up at me confused. Yuki and Kyo also looked shocked.

"I'd ask if you were really a boy but I think these" He suddenly reached up and grabbed my chest making me gasp. "disprove that theory."

"Hey!" I let out a yelp and moved back, pushing his hands away a deep blush forming on my face. He grunted slightly.

"I don't mind you sitting _there, _baby_._" He said looking up with a big smirk. I blushed more and got off of him. He sat up still smirking. "Once I'm done fightin Kyo, why don't the two of us get to know each other?" He asked with a smirk, cupping my chin.

"Haru you sick bastard get over here!" Kyo shouted. Haru chuckled before getting up and going back over to Kyo. The two began fighting again.

"Are you alright Rika?" Yuki asked. I got up, a deep blush still on my face.

"I-I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about him."

"Come on what's a matta?! Hit me!"

"What fight are you watchin you haven't landed a single punch yet! You hit me!" Kyo yelled.

"You got it!"

"Um excuse me." Tohru tried to say.

"Let's leave them alone." Yuki said. "It's best to let them fight it out. It's what they want. Besides, I don't know about you but I'd rather not be the one who stands between them. It's a little risky." Haru suddenly threw off his coat.

"You pansy! What kind of a girly punch is that?! I didn't even feel it! Idiot. You're afraid to hit, aren't you jackass." Suddenly Kyo hit Haru to the ground.

"Don't get cocky you brat! Compared to Yuki you move like a turtle."

"Heh, so what does that make you? You still can't beat Yuki yourself now can you, loser? And you did all that extra training too." Haru said. "You're even worse than a turtle, you're a snail, an ameba."

"I'm seriously going to murder you!" Kyo shouted. Tohru made a worried noise.

"He's not serious." Yuki reassured her.

"But, look at him." She said. "I've never seen Kyo fight like this."

"Well, yes… against Haru, Kyo does seem a lot stronger. If you ask me they're both a couple of fighting fools. They've been studying Martial Arts since they were-" Yuki started coughing. "Since they were-  
Suddenly Yuki fell down.

"Yuki? Yuki!" I crouched down next to him. Kyo and Haru stopped fighting and ran over. Haru got down in front of him.

"Is it an asthma attack?" Yuki struggled to breath. "And you have a fever too don't you. You know you're not supposed to overdo it when you're sick." Haru said grabbing his coat and putting it over Yuki. "Just lie here for now." Haru stood up and turned to Kyo. "Go call the main house and hurry." Yuki grabbed his ankle. Haru looked down at him.

"Yuki." Tohru got down next to him.

"You don't want the main house huh? Haru said. "Kyo, you don't mind if we finish our fight later, do you?"

"Uh-uh.."

"We need to get him back to Shigure's somehow." Haru said.

"Damn. I guess this means the endurance run is over too. That really bites. I was winning."

"I'd say we could take a taxi but I don't know, it would be a real pain if transforms in the back seat." Haru said. Tohru stood up.

"But we have to do something. I'll do anything!"

"Okay." Haru said smirking. "Maybe there is something we can do." He said. "It's lucky for me you're so cute."

"Huh?"

"I mean if I'm gunna do it, it should be with someone cute right?" He looked to me. "I'd do it with you babe but it doesn't seem to work with you." I blushed when he said 'babe'. He turned back to Tohru who simple looked confused. "Heheheheheh." Suddenly he put his arms around her and pulled her against him. She started freaking out her face bright red. She fell on the ground as a smoke cloud popped up. As it cleared we could see Haru was replaced with a cow, or Ox. "Hold onto the back of my neck so I don't change back." He said. "It'll be easier for Yuki if we carried him like this."

"Did it not occur to you how weird it will look, Yuki riding on the back of a cow?" I asked. He turned to look at me then looked away.

* * *

"So you came all the way here looking like that did you?" Shigure asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Kyo said and Haru bite into Shigure's sleeve. We moved Yuki upstairs to his room and put him in the bed.

"There. We'll let him sleep for a while. Looks like it was just a mild attack. He still has a slight fever but he'll be alright."

"Thank goodness." Tohru said.

"Sorry for the scared but it's really okay. You can go back to school now if you want."

"Oh no I mean school is important but I just wouldn't feel right going back when I know that he's lying here sick. I'm sure mom will understand if I miss a day. And besides I feel a little bit responsible." Haru looked over, still in his Ox form. "I should've asked him to stay home today. His cold might not have gotten this bad." Shigure got up.

"I'll tell you what, how bout I go to the school and pick up your and Rika's things for you?"

"You really don't have to go to all that trouble." Tohru said.

"No, no, no trouble at all. In the meantime, Kyo why don't you call Hatori?" Kyo turned around.

"Huh? Why do I gotta do it?"

"Watch yourself though Hatori's a bit over worked these days so he's probably not in the bests of moods. From what I hear practically the entire family has come down with the flu. Suddenly Haru changed back.

"I'll call him." He said standing up. Tohru turned around while I looked away. "Where's the phone again?"

"Dam it put some clothes on first!" Kyo shouted. Haru turned around.

"Where are my clothes?" I cleared my throat.

"I-I brought them." I said holding them out.

"Thank you." He said before getting dressed. "Oh Shigure.."

"Hm?"

"We technically hugged and I didn't transform." He said. Shigure looked a bit surprised.

"You and Rika?" Haru nodded, putting on his shirt. "Rika, come here." Shigure said with a smile. Haru suddenly pulled me against him. I blushed looking up at him.

"See?" He said.

"Well maybe it's just you." Shigure said.

"Why would it be just him?" Kyo asked before coming over. He pulled me out of Haru's arms and against his chest with one arm. "See?" Kyo said, his face going pink before he removed his arm. Shigure frowned.

"I wanted a hug." He whined. I walked over and hugged Shigure. Immediately his arms went around my waist and he held me to him. He sighed happily. I jumped feeling a hand go down my back.

"Ah, S-Shigu-" Suddenly Kyo hit Shigure over the head and Shigure let go.

"Quit it you pervert!" Kyo shouted. I felt my face get even redder when Haru came over and pulled me against his chest again.

"W-What are you-?"

"This is nice.." He said quietly. Kyo made a noise.

"Would you cut it out!" He said. "I'll show you where the damn phone is." He said grabbing Haru's arm and starting to walk out of the room. Haru in turn grabbed my hand and the three of us went downstairs. We got to the phone and Kyo turned around. "Why did you follow us?" I raised my hand that Haru was still holding. Kyo sighed. "There's the phone call Hatori." He said before sitting down against the wall. Haru let go of my hand and went to the phone. I sat down next to Kyo.

"I can hug you now." I said with a grin. He glanced at me.

"So? So what?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Eh?! Wha-What are you-?" His face started to go red. I giggled and he blushed more.

"I'm just teasing you." I said before ruffling his hair. I leaned into his ear. "I know you like Tohru." I whispered. His whole face, neck and ears went red.

"What?! No I don't!" Haru looked down at the two of us.

"Sorry." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Mhm, I understand r-right." Haru said before hanging up the phone.

"So what's Hatori got to say?" Kyo asked.

"He sounded mad at me for some reason. Strange huh?"

"That's what happens when you disappear for three days." Kyo and I stood up. "So what now? I guess we've got that damn rat taken care of. You ready to finish our fight."

"Nah, forget it." Haru said.

"EH?!"

"You really have gotten stronger, Kyo, I think I need more training." Haru said turning to walk away.

"Hold it right there!" Kyo said and had Haru in a head lock as Tohru walked in. "You think you can pick a fight and just walk away whenever you feel like it huh? Just cause you changed back to white Haru doesn't mean you can-"

"So," Tohru said making them stop. "You're not Black Haru anymore?"

"Uhh.. no." Haru said.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said. "It's just you seem like a completely different person."

"How's Yuki?" He asked.

"He's still sleeping."

"Don't attack him while he's passed out Kyo."

"Shut up! What good does it do me if I beat him with a cheap trick like that? The day I knock that damn rat on his tail it's gunna be fair and square." Kyo started to leave the room. "Hell with it I'm going back to school.

* * *

"Yuki and Kyo.. do they still get in fist fights every day?" Haru asked while Tohru put some ice in a bag.

"No but they argue just about every time they see each other."

"Huh well that means they're getting along a little better at least. It wasn't long ago that the idea would've seemed pretty hopeless." He said.

"No, hopeless?"

"That's how it seemed. But I can tell they've both changed since then. There used to be so much tension between them that they were in the same room you could feel it in the air. Things seem much more relaxed now. It could be because you're here. "

"No I doubt I've made that much of a difference."

"Well I can't prove that yet but I haven't been around enough to see what's going on. I guess the reason isn't really important. Just glad to see they're doing better.

"Especially Yuki. He was my first love after all." Tohru dropped the ice pack.

"I can see that." I said. He glanced at me.

"Nothing against Kyo, Yuki is just very special to me. Although when we were kids I couldn't stand him. I hated his guts."

"Oh? Really?" Tohru asked. "Why?"

"Because he's the rat. It's in the old story right? How the rat rode on that cow's back to the Zodiac Banquet. I used to hate that story when I was a little kid. The cow.. The cow was a stupid fool letting a rat use him like that. That's what all the adults used to tell me anyway. I know they were probably half joking when they said it.. still.. I couldn't help but feel _I_ was the one they were laughing at, calling stupid. And after hearing it over and over I had so much anger towards the rat bottled up inside I couldn't contain it. I started losing my temper over the tiniest things. I guess that's when my Black personality first began to appear. It got to be too much for my parents to handle. So they had me take Martial Arts lessons hoping it would give me a way to vent. It really didn't help, like they thought it would." He opened the door to Yuki's room. "I enjoyed the training itself but even there it still felt like I was getting laughed at a lot. And then one day I happened to bump into Yuki. The truth is up until then I'd never even said a word to him. The only time we ever saw each other was at New Year's. But that day seeing him sitting there.. all of my anger began to swell up at once. I exploded. After that I began to lose my temper less and less Yuki had finally allowed me to vent the anger that had filled me up for so long. It felt as though my heart had suddenly been set free. I was completely surprised. In every possible way Yuki was different from the person I'd imagine him to be. It's true until that point it had never occurred to me that he could be anything other than the mean rat. And to think, if I hadn't of met him that day. The mean rat is probably all I'd see even now. Then I would really be a fool.

"That's a wonderful story." Tohru said. "I was surprised today too. Seeing Yuki next to you with that little smile on his face. That was a first for me. He never smiled like that when he lived at the main house. That's why I was thinking maybe it's your influence that's helped him to soften up a bit."

"Oh no that can't be, I'm sure it's something else. I mean I don't know what I could've done that would be so great."

"I'll prove it to you." Haru said. "When he wakes up…" He started whispering in her ear. I pouted. I wanted to know too. We waited a few minutes and soon Yuki opened his eyes.

"Uh.. Miss Honda." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, welcome back." She said. Suddenly he sat up.

"That's right I was.." He turned to look at her. "I hope I wasn't any trouble."

"No, it's alright."

"But how-how did I get here?"

"Hatsuharu transformed and carried you on his back." Yuki looked to Haru.

"Well thank you. It must have been a sight."

"N-no, I didn't mind at all. You were asleep by the time we got home and I've been telling Tohru and Rika the story why I like you."

"What is that the only thing you could think of to talk about? I at least hope you didn't bore them with too many details."

"They seemed interested."

"Hmm."

"It's okay." Tohru said. "It was a very nice story. Prince Yuki." I blinked. Did she just.. I smirked to myself. That must have been what Haru was whispering about.

"Well don't pay attention to Haru he-" Suddenly he stopped and his face went pink before he transformed.

"There you see?" Tohru said. "It doesn't work at all when I say it." I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Huh, where did Rika go?" I heard Tohru ask.

"She was here a second ago." Haru said. I walked downstairs and put on my shoes before opening the door to go outside. I closed the door and had just walked a few feet when the door opened and someone came running out. "Rika." I stopped and turned my head to see Haru. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"For a walk." I said.

"Without a coat? You'll get sick."

"I never get sick."

"Well this might be the day you do." I sighed. "A-At least wear my coat."

"It's really okay Har-" He suddenly wrapped the coat around me.

"Why do you think we don't transform when we hug you?" He asked as we both began walking. I shrugged.

"I dunno. You know, if you're gunna be out here with me you should be the one wearing the coat." I said.

"Why don't we share? Since we can hug." He said. He lifted one side and put it over him before putting his arm around my waist. "Put your arm around me."

"U-uh.. okay." I said blushing but sliding my arm around him.

"Are you Tohru's sister?"

"Adoptive."

"What was your last name before?"

"I never took the name Honda... I… I don't remember my last name… All I know is my parent's died… I'm from America and … that's it." I said frowning.

"I could tell you weren't from around here. You're blond and plus…" He trailed off and I looked up to see him blushing slightly. "I'm… I'm sorry about before… when I was Black Haru…"

"I-it's okay."

"We… we should get back inside." I nodded and we made our way back to the house. When we got there Hatori was there and Shigure and Kyo were in sleeping bags and they were in their animal forms.

"What happened?" I asked. Hatori looked up and his eyes widened slightly seeing Haru and I still so close under his coat. "Oh um.." I removed my arm and slide out of the jacket.

"For some reason she doesn't trigger a transformation." Haru said putting his coat away. Hatori stared at me a moment before nodding slowly.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

* * *

**_So what do you think?! =D Rika doesn't cause them to transform! I have a whole thing going here this is so much fun. _**

**_Hey if you like The Walking Dead I have a Daryl/OC story posted "Blood Soaked Arrows to the Heart" check it out ^_^_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters. I do own Rika and anything change etc._**

**_Thank you reviewers. _**

**_Rinpup14: Lol I can't just tell XD that would spoil everything._**

* * *

I walked into the locker room to see Yuki, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki were at Yuki's locker.

"What's going on?" I asked. Tohru looked to me.

"Girl's put chocolates from other girls in the trash to make room for theirs." I nodded.

"I kinda expected that." It was Valentine's Day. I had already gotten a few chocolates from a few younger kids.

"Um but wait.. that belongs to Yuki right?" Tohru asked when Saki picked up a thing of chocolate.

"That's okay." Yuki said.

* * *

"Hey," Arisa said as She, Tohru, Saki and I saw Kyo walking down the hallway.

"Hey." Kyo said. He looked and saw Yuki and growled before walking over to him and punching the wall next to Yuki.

"K-Kyo!" Tohru jumped. The two kept looking at one another before Kyo walked past him.

"That guy's just been itching for a fight all morning." Arisa said. We walked into their class. It was a few minutes until the bell so I normally stayed and hung out until then. I grimaced watching the weird Yuki fan club girls being creepy behind Yuki who was reading. "Damn those fan club girl's look scary today, they're either about to mug him or eat him I can't tell which." Arisa said.

"Oh I almost forgot, these are for you." Tohru said holding out chocolates to Arisa and Saki. "Yours is back home." She said to me.

"Hey I still owe you from last year." Arisa said.

"Thank you very much, what would you like in return?"

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about getting me anything, I just wanted to thank you both for always being there for me."

"Kyo-Kyo?" We looked over to see a girl by Kyo who was at his desk. "Here, I got you some chocolates." She said happily.

"Oh, looks like Kyo has an admirer." Tohru said.

"Cute." I said.

"Well who woulda thought?" Arisa said. ""Kyo-Kyo"'s a stud." Kyo stared at the green bag with sunflowers that the girl was holding out.

"Wait a minute is today Valentine's-" Suddenly Kyo stood up. "I'm going home." He said quickly.

"What?" The girl asked.

"No wait." He said. "Home's dangerous too." Yuki looked up from his book. "A journey.. yeah I'll just … go some place far away where no one can find me!" He said sprinting from the room. I chuckled. Yuki and Tohru looked over at me.

"Just my guess but…" I chuckled again. "Who else would come today to visit Kyo?" Tohru looked confused. "Kagura." I said looking out the window to see Kagura running to Kyo, Kyo backing up trying to run away.

"Why do I get the feeling he's not happy to see Kagura?" Tohru asked as she, Yuki and I looked out the window.

"He's not." Yuki said.

* * *

I'm here for Valentine's silly." Kagura said later when we were all back at the house. "It' a very important day for lovers to be together." She said.

"You're not gunna find any lover in this house." Kyo muttered facing away from her. Shigure was across from her and Yuki across from Kyo with me next to him.

"Kyo, behave please." Shigure said. 'I don't want the house getting, you know, smashed."

"Damn it! I shoulda left on that journey sooner. How was I supposed to know today was Valentine's?!"

"It's called a calendar." Yuki said.

"So," Shigure said. "Did you give him chocolates?" He asked Kagura.

"Well yeah," She said. "I tried but for some reason he just won't take them from me; watch." She pulled out a giant chocolate heart. "Happy Valentine's Day Kyo! A chocolate heart stuffed full of my love all for you!" She said holding it out to him. Kyo stood up.

"Keep it! What man in his right mind would eat that girly sugary crap?!" Tohru stood into the doorway holding something behind her back.

"I'm sorry but do.. do you really not like chocolate Kyo."

"No! I hate it!"

"Shut up and eat it!" Kagura said making Kyo cower. "Did you hear me?! I said eat it damn you!" She shouted. I looked at Yuki who looked bored.

"No means no, woman!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat!"

"Never!"

"Eat it!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"I'm starting to get angry!"

"No!"

"Tohru," Shigure said. "I don't suppose those are chocolates you're hiding behind your back?" Yuki looked up.

"Eheheh. Well," She said bringing the bag around and holding it in front of her. "Actually I did have some here from Rika and I I wanted to give everyone." Kyo and Kagura stopped. "I forgot to ask if everyone likes chocolate. You know, silly me." She hit her head lightly.

"Miss Honda, I would love some chocolate." Yuki said.

"Oh… Okay!" She said happily. "Let's see," She said reaching in the bag. "Here," She held out a little purple box. "Here's yours."

"Thank you very much."

"And… this one's for Shigure." She said giving him his.

"Oh really? For me?" Shigure said.

"She did say everyone, didn't she?" Yuki said.

"It's not much thanks for everything you've done for Rika and me."

"Oh no, no." Shigure said. "I should be the one thanking you two. Still, I'm touched Tohru and Rika's Valentine chocolates. How they warm the heart and lift the soul." I giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He looked at me surprised with the slightest blush on his face. I sat back down and looked to Yuki who was also looking very shocked.

"Jealous?" I asked with a small laugh. He blushed. I quickly pecked his cheek. His face went red. I giggled and he looked away.

"Oh and Kagura." Tohru said. "There's one for you too."

"Ahh one for me?" She asked before hugging Tohru. "Thank you!"

"And I have one for Hatori, and Hatsuharu and Momiji." Tohru said putting three boxes down. "I didn't know if I'd see them today. But I hope there's some way to give them to them.

"You really did mean everyone, didn't you?" Yuki said.

"Well they were so cute and we had so much fun wrapping them. I guess I got a little carried away. Oh.. but uh.. I suppose first I should have asked to see if they even like chocolate…"

"Oh." Shigure said. "Don't let what Kyo said bother you. You see, he thinks he's being manly but really he doesn't have a clue what true manliness is. A real man would've eaten the chocolates without all of this fuss. To refuse a gift, to trample on another person's heart like that it falls short of being a human being let alone a man."

"Oh eheheh. No really I should have known to get something besides chocolate. Like maybe fish crackers or thunder rice cakes, or I don't know something more masculine sounding that he would've liked."

"Those sound delicious too." Shigure said.

"_Hm._" Kyo said, still on the ground. "Fine, I just gotta eat it?" He stood up picking up Kagura's chocolate heart. "So! I'll eat it!"

"Goodie!" Kagura said happily as Kyo began to eat the whole chocolate heart. "Look Kyo's eating my chocolate!"

"Um… Are you alright?" Tohru asked once he was finished. He stood where with his hands on his sides munching on the last of the chocolate. He held out his hand towards Tohru. She looked up at him. After a moment she smiled.

"Here." She said putting the box in his hand.

* * *

Later that day Kagura was leaving. She held Kyo's hand in hers.

"Don't worry; I'll see you soon."

"Who's worried?!" He said pulling his hand away. Kagura smiled anyway.

"You know… I heard something from Haru; he said that you and Yuki are sort of getting along better now. He said if you two keep getting to know each other you might actually become friends one day… I'd be very happy if that came true." She giggled. "Bye Bye."

* * *

The next month seemed to fly by and exams came and went. I studied with Tohru and Yuki, mostly helping Tohru since I was a year older. I really wanted to know how Tohru did on her tests. I walked down to her class and walked in.

"Part time job here I come!" She said happily. Kyo and Yuki looked over to me.

"Rika, do you have work as well?" Yuki asked. I shook my head.

"No, not tonight. So I can walk home with my two favorite boys." I said with a smile putting my arm around one of Yuki's and one of Kyo's.

"Hey let go." Kyo said pulling his arm away.

"Fine, I guess I'll just hold on to Yuki." I said sticking my tongue out at him, hugging Yuki's arm. I noticed all the Yuki fan club girl's freak out. I chuckled. "Come on, Yuki." I said pulling him out of the classroom. He blushed but walked with me.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kyo said coming out of the classroom and walking beside us.

* * *

I had moved to holding Yuki's hand by the time we left school property. We got home and I let go of Yuki's hand as we got inside.

"We're home!" Yuki called.

"Ah Rika!" Shigure said popping out of his office. He started to come over, arms out-stretched and Yuki hit him on the head as he was about to hug me.

"Would you cut it out?"

"But I only wanted a simple hug." Shigure whined. I chuckled.

"One hug-" I got cut off as he pulled me to him. "B-but that's it!" I said. He leaned down to my ear.

"What else did you expect me to do? Having naughty thoughts are we?" He said quietly in my ear. I blushed bright red and pulled away.

"S-Shigure." He chuckled.

"Leave her alone, would ya?!" Kyo shouted.

* * *

Later that night there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said getting up. I went to the door and opened it. "Momiji!" I said with a smile.

"Rika! Hi!" He said before jumping and hugging me. "Huh?" He looked up at me confused. "I thought Haru was lying when he said we could hug you." I chuckled.

"No, he was telling the truth. For some reason I don't cause anyone to transform." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That's great! We can hug you as much as we want!" He said happily hugging me. I smiled and closed the door. A few moments later something hit the door lightly. Momiji opened it to find Tohru. "Tohru, you're home!"

"Oh! Momiji!" She said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"I just got here too. Come on, come on, let's go in, this way, this way!"

"Where does that boy get all of his energy?" Shigure asked.

"Well he is a rabbit." I said, Shigure chuckled.

"This is my first time to Shigure's house! Isn't it exciting?!" Momiji said as Shigure and I followed him and Tohru. "Hello there!" Momiji waved to Yuki.

"Hi, I'm home from my job." Tohru said.

"Welcome back." Yuki said. Kyo walked in with a towel on his head, drying his hair.

"_Great_. The annoying little brat's here." Kyo said.

"Ah, someone just got outta the bath. Kyo!" Kyo came over and gave Momiji a double knogie.

"I _swear_ it bugs me everytime you open your mouth!"

"Waaah! Kyo's picking on me!"

"Momiji, I made a snack if you're hungry." Tohru said holding a small try.

"Oh I am! Ha ha ha ha!" Kyo was suddenly giving him another double knogie.

"Ya see?! Like I said; everytime!"

"Waaah Waaaah!"

"Kyo! Stop picking on Momiji!" I said pulling Momiji into a hug. He hugged back still 'waaah'ing.

* * *

"Momiji," Shigure said. "Have you told us to what we own the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Mm-mm. Not yet. I have a question for Tohru and Rika!"

"Um yes?" Tohru said.

"I bet you don't know what day it is tomorrow!"

"Let's see, tomorrow… um it's March 14th right?" She said.

"Bingo! And March 14th is White Day! So tomorrow I'm giving you a present, it's a trip to a hot spring!" Tohru kinda freaked out. "I call it: Me, Tohru and Rika's super relaxing hot spring steam trip!"

"I don't think you have to name it." Shigure said.

"A hot spring," Yuki said. "Which one?" He asked.

"You know, there's that one place the Sohma's run right?" Momiji said.

"Oh, I see."

"Um.." They looked to Tohru. "I don't know, an invitation to an expensive sounding place like a hot spring? It's too much, I couldn't accept, I'd just be asking for it." She said.

"Uh you know Tohru," Shigure said. "It's just a hot spring, it's not like he's flying you off to Paris or anything like that. It would be a real shame to turn it down. You two should go, it'll be a good chance to get away from it all; relax."

"I'm sorry I thought you'd be happy to go." Momiji said.

"No I am happy." Tohru said. "Thank you so much."

"Yuki and Kyo are coming too." Momiji said. Suddenly Kyo was behind them.

"Why don't you try asking before you start making plans for everyone." Momiji started to pull on Kyo's shirt.

"Aww go with us! Go with uuuss!"

"Forget it! And whining like that isn't gunna change my mind!"

"Yuki?" Momiji asked. "Will you come?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Yaaaay! Yay!" Momiji cheered and Tohru and I giggled.

"Okay now I really don't wanna go." Kyo said.

"Why not?" Momiji said popping up in front of him. "You don't have to worry about money; I've been saving up my allowance."

"That's not the problem." Kyo said.

"Oh," Shigure said. "Speaking of money, Tohru, I hear you still haven't paid last month's dues towards your class field trip fund. I got a call from your grandfather, apparently someone from the school called him. He said he'd pay for you if you needed."

"No no, no, no, I can't ask him to do that! It would be too much trouble! He can't, no!" She said shaking her hand and waving her hands. "Last month there was just a lot going on, but I'll be able to catch up with the money I earn at my job this month so it's alright. I already explained everything to the teacher in charge. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to hear about it." She said.

"But Tohru, you worked a pretty fair amount last mouth so how is it-" He stopped and he, Kyo and Yuki all had the same face.

"So hey," Momiji said. "You're going on a class trip huh?" Momiji asked Tohru.

"Oh, I don't know." She said. Suddenly Kyo was by them super pissed off. "Yes?" He calmed down then pointed to the left.

"Water. Hot bath. You go."

"Neh, okay." She said before getting up and going to take a bath.

"Impressive." Shigure said to Kyo. "You're learning self-control. But at any rate, chocolate doesn't exactly fall from the sky, Tohru had to have paid for it out of her own pocket."

"We split the price." I said. "But I guess it was still too expensive."

"So how is it that we didn't realize that at the time?" Yuki asked. Kyo put his fist down on the table.

"It's cause she was so damn happy about it! How could we know she was broke?!" Kyo shouted. "She didn't _have _to get that stuff for us. But hey she thought it'd be fun to spend all her money. She could've bought herself new clothes or paid for her class trip, or somethin. Talk about stupid. I mean what was she thinkin? All she's doing is making things hard on herself."

"Oh hey," Momiji said. "You know what? There's this kid in my class who reads a lot."

"Huh?" Kyo looked up at Momiji confused.

"Yeah, so he got this new book and he brought it with him yesterday. It was called "A Guide to the World's Greatest Fools." He's always bringing funny books like that. This one time he brought one call "The Universe of Stu."

"Do you have a point in there somewhere?" Yuki asked.

"Oh right, so anyway, a bunch of us sat down and read this book together. There was this one story in it, I remember, it was called "The most Foolish Traveler in the World" You see, once upon a time there was this foolish traveler who had gone on a journey. Why was he foolish? Well because he was fooled by everyone he met. Everywhere he went people made up all kinds of sad stories to tell him. And the traveler fell for every one of them. Pretty soon, his money, his clothes even his shoes had been cheated away from him. But the foolish traveler was always glad to help. And he always told people the same thing he said "I wish you happiness." But by this point though the traveler was completely naked. And with nothing left to cover himself he decided to leave the main road and travel through the dense forest, where no one could see him. But soon he was discovered by the goblins that lived in the woods. The goblins wanted to eat the traveler's body. So they begged and they pleaded and they used kind words to try and trick him. Of course the traveler was fooled. First he let the goblins eat one of his legs, then an arm, then more and more. Before it was over all the traveler had left was his head. He'd even given his eyes away to the last of the goblins. And as that last goblin was eating the traveler's eyes he turned and said "Thank you traveler in return I leave you this present." What the goblin left was a slip of paper with the word "fool" written on it. That traveler couldn't see it; he didn't know what it was. Even so tears began to flow down his face. "Thank you" he said. "This is the first present anyone has ever given me I'm so happy. I'm so happy thank you." Even without his eyes he cried and he cried great tears of joy. Then, that traveler died with a smile still on his face. And that's the end of the story." Momiji concluded.

"Well that was pretty morbid…" I mumbled.

"Right after we heard that yesterday," Momiji said. "All the other kids in the class started making fun of the traveler. But while they did that, I closed my eyes and I thought about him a little bit longer. I thought about how he'd given everything away until all he had left was his head. And how at the end he still cried for joy as he said "Thank you." And then I realized, I feel so sorry for him. See? Loss, hardship, things like that you can't only focus on things like them. The traveler didn't. He never thought about his own troubles at all. I imagine that it probably does sound foolish to some people. But not to me. I down think he's foolish at all. Even though other people probably think he was being tricked, I don't think he was. I think he did exactly what he wanted to do. I think, more than anything, he just wanted to make other people happy. What about you Yuki, Kyo?" Momiji asked. "What do you think? Really, is that foolish? When you close your eyes and think about it. Is that what it is?" I reached over and ruffled his hair.

"That was so… Philosophical." I said with a smile. Momiji grinned.

"You're coming to the hot springs right?"

"Of course. I've never been to one before."

"That's great! We'll have so much fun!" I smiled.

"It's getting pretty late, Momiji. I think you should start heading back." Shigure said.

"Aww, I guess you're right. But one last hug!" He said before hugging me. I smiled and hugged back.

"See you later, Momiji."

"Tell Tohru I said bye." I nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow!" He said with a big smile before getting up and leaving.

* * *

**_Still working on the next chapter cause I no longer have scripts of the episodes it might take a while cause I'm back in school and working on my Walking Dead fanfic. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters. I do own Rika and anything change etc._**

**_(Guest)Angel: Well I want it to follow the anime and it would still involve the same amount of typing._**

**_Hey, I wanted to put this at the top so people would read it. I'm doing Extra Life 2013. Basically you set a goal and people donate for children's hospitals. All you have to do is play video games. I'm not asking for donations but I'm asking that anyone who loves to play video games, join. You can sign up whenever and the event is on November 2_****_nd_****_, it's a Saturday, and you dedicate the whole day to playing games. I'm going to either start a team or join my friend's. _**

**_SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG!_**

* * *

The next morning I went downstairs and went into the kitchen where I saw Momiji.

"Hey Momiji." I said.

"Rika!" He said before hugging me. I chuckled. Momiji took my hand and pulled me outside where Kyo and Tohru were standing. He got behind Kyo.

"Kyo's got the hots this morning."

"I do not!" Kyo shouted.

"Hehe! He's got the hots." He said looking to me with a big grin. I giggled.

"Err! Shut up!"

"Waaahhh! Kyo! Stop picking on me! Waaah!" Momiji whined as Kyo gave him a double knoogie. I noticed Yuki coming outside. Tohru and I went over.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh you're up just in time." Tohru said. "Kyo's just told me that he's decided to come to the hot spring with us."

"You little brat!"

"Leave me alone! Stop it!"

"There's something about you I just don't like!"

"Kyo! Don't touch me!"

"One of these days POW! That's right I'm not gunna be polite to ya anymore!"

"Well," Yuki said. "I suppose I'll survive." I walked over to Kyo and Momiji. Momiji hugged me.

"Rika! Make him stop!" I gave Kyo a look.

"Quit picking on him." I said.

"But he-!"

"I don't wanna hear it. Stop." I crouched down in front of Momiji. "Are you okay?" He nodded and hugged me again.

"Stupid little brat." Kyo muttered.

* * *

We were all on a bus heading to the hot spring.

"Hey Tohru, Rika, look! A mountain!" Momiji said looking over his seat out the window.

"Uh, yes."

"Oh and a river!"

"Uh-huh."

"And a field!"

"Uh-huh."

"And look it turned out to be a beautiful day, huh?"

"Yes it did." Tohru agree. Momiji jumped to the other side to where Yuki and Kyo were sitting and sat next to Yuki.

"Right Yuki, Right Kyo?"

"Yes." Yuki said.

"I guess." Kyo said at the same time. The two looked at each other before looking away.

"So why you guys being so quiet? You're not sad you came are you?"

"Oh I hope not." Tohru said. "Especially since you only came to keep us company. And um.." She bowed. "Well thank you for that. But I hope I'm not taking away from anything important. I mean if there were other things you had planned.

"Ah, forget about it." Kyo said. "I only came because there wasn't anything better to do at home."

"Oh okay." Tohru said.

"And I haven't been to the hot spring in a long time." Yuki said. "I was happy to come along."

"Oh I get it!" Momiji said standing up. "You were just thinking how nice it's gunna be once we get there. Right?"

"Mhm." Yuki agreed.

"Then it's settled. Once we get there we're all gunna try to have as much fun as we can, right Tohru, Right Rika?" I smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh, right." Tohru said. "I'm sure that won't be hard to do I'm already having such a wonderful time. I never dreamed giving out Valentine's would me I'd be whisked away to a place as fancy as a hot spring. And not only that, I get to ride there in the comfort of a private charter bus like this. It all seems too good to be true like I'm a princess in a fairy tale."

"Tohru can be the princess and I'll be her prince!" Momiji said.

"What does that make me?" I asked with a slight pout.

"You can be a princess too." Yuki said.

"Does that mean you're my prince?" I asked with a smirk and a wink. He blushed.

"Aw give me a break." Kyo said. "It's just a hot spring, it's nothing you gotta get all worked up over."

"Uh I think it's just ahead." Yuki said.

* * *

"Wow." Tohru said as we stood outside the hot spring. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Well come on, Princess Tohru, Princess Rika" Momiji said. "your room awaits."

"Thank you Momiji, it's all so wonderful." Tohru said. "You really have made me feel like a princess."

"That's right, you're the princess oh and I'll be your knight!"

"Knock it off!" Kyo said.

"Well then," The bus driver said. "I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay! Thank you!" Momiji called, waving. "Buh-Bye!" Suddenly the doors opened and someone's knees hit the ground. Tohru and I turned around.

"Oh Thank goodness, I'm so glad you're here." Said a woman with black hair and dark circles under her eyes. Tohru kinda freaked out.

"Oh don't worry," Momiji said. "She's the hot spring lady."

"The word is hostess." Yuki said.

"Uhh.. are you okay?" Tohru asked her. "Is everything all right?" The hostess suddenly gabbed Tohru's hands.

"Let me show you to your room!" I jumped.

"O-Oh Okay." Tohru whimpered.

* * *

"Guess what," Momiji said as the hostess was showing us to our room. "The hot spring lady is a Sohma too. But she gets sick a lot so she stays here. For the health benefits and all that. The Sohma's own this place you know."

"Oh really?" Tohru said. The hostess turned around.

"I apologize if I startled you." She said.

"Oh no, please you don't have to apologize to me. Just as long as you're feeling okay that's what's important." Tohru said.

"You're too kind to an old woman like me. But thank you." She said. "I'm surprised young master Shigure didn't accompany you today. Perhaps he was too busy with work."

"_Young_ master Shigure?" Kyo questioned. "How old are _you_?" I hit Kyo on the back of the head.

"Never ask a woman her age." He rubbed his head and glared at me.

"Yes he had deadlines on two books coming up." Yuki said.

"Well that's a shame you see you're the only guests we have today. It would've been a fine chance to visit with him."

* * *

"Ah, here we are." The hostess said opening a door. "This will be your room."

"Wow!" Momiji said running in. "It's so big!"

"Yes I made sure we had our best prepared for your arrival."

"Tohru, Rika, come over here." Momiji said. "You've got to look at this garden."

"Wow I can't believe how beautiful it all it. How big is it? It looks like it goes on forever."

"Well almost." Momiji said. "See from that forest over there, all the way to the mountain, it's all Sohma property."

"Really? It all belongs to your family?"

"Uh-huh! Everything you see!"

"Well, while we're here, maybe it would be fun to go out for a walk." Tohru suggested.

"You wouldn't be the first to think so." The hostess said. "Actually we've even had a few guests go walking who never made it back." She said with a smile still on her face. Tohru gasped.

"Tohru, you were supposed to laugh." Momiji said.

"Oh, it was a joke. Heheh, how silly of course it was."

"Yeah, so don't worry really they never lose guests for too long. There's a professional search party on call at all times."

"What?! You mean they have to send out search parties?"

"Tohru," He nudged her arm. "That was a joke too."

"Oh, I guess it was wasn't it." She giggled.

"Miss Tohru, Miss Rika, I've prepared a room for you adjacent to the young masters."

"Oh okay." Tohru said.

"Hey, I hope you don't think I'm stayin in the same room as that damn Yuki."

"You two get along as poorly as ever I see. But please don't be upset they are sliding doors to divide the room."

"That's not the point." Kyo said getting up. "The point is I didn't come here to-"

"The point is you just wanna stay in the same room as Tohru, don't you." Momiji said cutting him off. Kyo's face went red.

"Gaaah!"

"How crude." Yuki said.

"Hey! I didn't say that! So shut up Momiji you and your damn mouth."

"Kyo." The hostess said rather darkly. "Ahhh! You should be ashamed of yourself! To think you would even suggest the idea of sharing a room with a young woman! And all this time even, if you are a cat, I thought you to be a decent young man! Since when have you gotten such lecherous ideas into your head!?"

"Hey! Hold on a minute!"

"I'm sorry world! I must apologize on behalf of this dirty minded boy! I'm sorry!"

"Okay! Fine I'll stay in same room with Yuki!"

"Pervert! Kyo's a pervert." Momiji giggled.

"I think she's stronger than she lets on." Yuki said.

* * *

"Alright then." The hostess said closing the door. "I'll leave you to enjoy yourselves." Kyo sat in a chair and sighed.

"Finally, it's quiet."

"There's still time before dinner." Momiji said with a towel on his head. "So let's take a bath okay Tohru, Rika?"

"Okay."

"Let's take it together!" Momiji said.

"Okay." Tohru agreed with a smile. Yuki and Kyo froze. Kyo pushed Momiji 's head to the ground and sat on his back.

"You little- now who's the pervert?"

"Aww what'd I do?!"

"Oh but Momiji's so little and all I think it'll be okay. I mean uh.." Tohru said.

"Little?" Kyo asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kyo!" Momiji whined. "I wanna go with Tohru and Rika! I want I want I wanna! Waaah!" Yuki suddenly came over and put his hands on Momiji's face.

"Momiji. Why don't we give Miss Honda and Rika come time to themselves? After all, the reason we brought them here was to give them a chance to relax, right?"

"Right. I get it." Momiji said. "But tonight we'll stay together, okay?" Kyo and Yuki had the same expression.

* * *

On the other side of a big fence that separated the boys and the girls I heard Momiji laughing before a big splash.

"How nice." Tohru said. "My first open air bath. And the spring seems almost big enough for someone like Momiji to swim in."

"He is swimming." I heard Kyo say.

"Okay, let's see now." Tohru said walking forward reaching into a bag she was holding. "Ta-da!" She held up her picture of Kyoko in a plastic bag.

"That's so smart Tohru." I said as we got in.

"What do you think mom." She said holding the picture. "How's the water? Feels good doesn't it." I heard another splash.

"I'm going that again!" Momiji said.

"Momiji just get in and be quiet!" Kyo said.

"Tohru! Rika! How are you doing?"

"You little brat! Didn't I tell you to be quiet?!"

"Aww but Tohru and Rika are by themselves!" Momiji said. "They're lonely! Oh hey I know! Tohru, Rika, let's sing a song okay! That way it'll seem like we're all in here together. It'll be a lot of fun, really!"

"Um uh a song?"

"Yeah yeah! Sing something."

"Hm. Well I wouldn't know what to sing. I'm afraid I don't know many songs."

"Okay! I'll sing one then." He said "Who's in the forest strolling!~ The bird and the bees sing Momiji!~ The frogs in the pond are calling~ Momiji yes it's true!~ The trees raise their leafs-"

"What the hell is that?" Kyo asked.

"It's my song I made it up!" Momiji said happily.

"So why don't you make up something that isn't so annoying?"

"Just sing it. Tohru, Rika, sing too. Who's in the forest strolling~" Momiji sang. "The birds and the bees sing Momiji~ Your turn." I giggled and nudged her arm. She blushed and sang quietly.

"Who's in the forest strolling~ The birds and the bees sing Momiji~" I smiled and started singing when Momiji started singing.

"The frogs in the pond are calling~ Momiji yes it's true~"

"Why frogs, out of curiosity?" Yuki said.

"Hey knock it off already!" Kyo said.

"The frogs in the pond are calling~" Tohru sang softly. "Momiji yes it's true~"

"Ah! This is driving me crazy!" Kyo shouted. I giggled. Tohru kept singing.

"Who's in the forest strolling~ the birds and the bees sing Momiji~" The three of us started singing together.

"The frogs in the pond are calling~ Momiji yes it's true~ The trees raise their leafs together~ Who needs the sun when we've got you~ Who's in the forest strolling~ The birds and the bees sing Momiji~ The frogs in the pond are calling~" I looked at Tohru, her face was red and she looked dizzy.

"Tohru? T-Tohru!" I picked her up and brought her inside where the hostess was.

* * *

"Uh, Miss Tohru?" Tohru opened her eyes and sat up quickly. I got up from my chair and walked over.

"Huh? What happened?!"

"Oh good; I'm glad to see you've come around. It's not very often someone faints during their bath. But our hot spring, well it can make some people dizzy." Tohru gasped.

"Where's my mom?!"

"Here, you mean this photograph? It's alright." The hostess said holding out the picture of Kyoko. "The plastic you wrapped it in kept it nice and dry. No harm done." She said.

"Thank goodness." Tohru said taking the picture. "Um, but I guess I really should be thanking you for helping me. I'm sorry if I put you to any trouble."

"Outrageous, never in all my years has a guest apologized to me!" She shouted. "Ahhh! I should've warned you could get dizzy in the hot spring! Clearly I have failed in my duties as your hostess!" She started to crawl around the floor with the rug covering her. "Dig me my grave now so I may go in and die. I'm sorry I'm sorry." She stopped and stood up. "I beg your pardon."

"Not at all." Tohru said.

"So that's a special photo."

"Yes it is." Tohru said she turned to the picture to show the hostess. "It's a picture of my mother. She well she passed away last year."

"Oh…"

"So since she can't be here herself I still wanted her to enjoy the hot springs. In spirit."

"Oh my.. What a beautiful story." The hostess said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Tohru! Rika! Are you okay?!" We heard Momiji call through the door.

"Oh yes, we're fine, nothing to worry about." Tohru turned to the hostess. "Really thank you so much for all your help." Tohru said before going to leave the room.

* * *

"Oh wow." Tohru said looking at all the food on the table. "Incredible, I've never seen so many delicious foods all on one table."

"Ya think we can eat all this?" Kyo asked.

"Well I guess I'd better get started serving the rice." Momiji stopped her from getting up.

"No you don't you're the princess today, Tohru. Remember? I'll do it." He said.

"Okay." He opened the rice container and starting to over fill a bowl before handing it to Tohru.

"Here Tohru."

"Uh, Thank you, Momiji." She said taking the bowl.

"Don't you think that's a little bit much? Kyo said reaching to get something. Momiji slapped his hand with a spoon. "What the hell was that?!"

"Princess Tohru gets to go first." Momiji said.

"Well Miss Honda what are you going to try?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. There's just so much."

"Don't be shy. Dig in." Momiji said.

"How bout this one?" She said to herself picking up a piece of fish. She put it in her mouth and smiled. "It's delicious."

"Wonderful." Yuki said. "I'm glad you like it."

"Well go on, eat up, eat up." Momiji said.

"Pardon the intrusion." The hostess said. "But the head chef would very much like to pay his respects to the young masters." She said. The chef came in and kneeled next to the hostess. He too of his hat.

"As always it is my pleasure to serve you. Does the cuisine meet with your approval?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Kyo said.

"It's even more delicious than I remember." Yuki said.

"It is. A meal fit for a king." Tohru said with a smile.

"Please make way!" The chef said reaching for something on the table. "Uh.. It's too cold." He moved back. "Nooo. This I inexcusable I thought I'd seen to it that the masters cuisine would be served with the hot foods hot and the cold foods cold. Only my complete lack of confidence as a chef could allow such a lukewarm dish to be served to you. I beg your forgiveness! May I be cut into a thousand pieces for this atrocious act!"

"No it's my fault! I clearly waited too long to serve your meal!" The hostess said.

"No it was my fault!"

"It was my fault!"

"By any chance are those two.." Tohru said.

"Related?" Yuki asked. "Yes, they're cousins. It's amazing the family resemblance."

* * *

Later that night Tohru and I went to our room. She walked towards outside.

"The steam looks so nice. And it's such a beautiful night." She said. "I know, as long as I'm here I'll try for going out for another bath. Only this time I'll be a little bit more careful so I don't get dizzy again." He turned to me. "Do you want to come too?"

"Sure." I said before following her. We put our hair up and took off our robes. We got into the bath and Tohru read a sign.

""Exclusively for guests prone to dizziness." That's nice of them to set this up. Here." She said before putting down the picture of Kyoko on a rock. "I hope that's not too uncomfortable mom." She put a towel on her head and sunk into the water. I leaned against another rock and let my head hang back. "I just don't wanna take another chance of getting you wet. You know it's better to be safe than sorry right?"

"My my." I looked up to see the hostess standing there in a towel.

"Oh Hello."

"I see you discovered the sign I posted. Very good. You should find this bath a bit more to your liking. Ah and once again you're here with your mother. You are truly a special young lady Miss Tohru."

"Oh I don't know about that."

* * *

"Now that we have acquired a moment to speak to you, did you know that my own child is a member of the zodiac like master Yuki and the others. Yes my child was born under the sign of the monkey. So when I first heard the news you'd come to live among the Sohma's I must admit, it made me somewhat uneasy. I was afraid that allowing an outsider to learn the secret of the Zodiac curse would only lead to greater suffering for my child and all of the other young masters as well. You see." Tohru tilted her head. "However I'd like to apologize to you now for having ever thought that. Having met you Miss Tohru, Miss Rika" She looked at Tohru then me. "I'm no longer worried. Because if your paths should ever cross someday I am confident you'll be as much of a friend to my child as you have to Masters Yuki and Kyo."

"Uh-huh." Tohru giggled.

* * *

"Yeah that's right." Momiji said as the three of us were walking down the hallway. "The hot spring lady is Ritsu's mom. Sorry I guess I thought I told you that already."

"Oh so Ritsu?"

"Mhm. But enough about that come play ping pong with me okay? Kyo and Yuki never let me play with them." We walked into the room and Kyo and Yuki were playing.

"Yaaaah!" Kyo hit it and it went past Yuki's face. Yuki sighed.

"Out again." He said. "I told you, you have to let it bounce on the table."

"Shut up, that's stupid! Why would I wanna hit that slow?"

"Why? Because those are the rules. Yuki said before lightly hitting the ball. It bounce over the net and Kyo hit it. It hit the wall behind Yuki again.

"Out again."

"Hang in there Kyo!" Tohru cheered. "You can do it!"

"I thought at least at ping pong he might have a chance to beat me." Yuki said. "But as usual he's hopeless." Kyo growled and flipped the table.

"How can I beat you with all these stupid rules, ya damn rat! How bout we take this outside?!"

"You know you're the one who wanted to play this game in the first place." Yuki said.

"Uhh well in that case," Tohru said. "if you still want to, I'll try playing with you."

"Huh?" Kyo looked at her.

"Oh that's sounds like fun." Momiji said. "Play her Play her!"

* * *

I stood by the side with Yuki and Momiji.

"Advanced warning," Kyo said. "I'm not gunna go easy on ya just cause you're a girl."

"Uh right."

"Don't forget," Yuki said. "It has to bounce."

"You shut up." Kyo said hitting the ball. It bounced on the table and went over the net. Tohru swung and missed completely. It bounce on the floor and rolled over to Momiji.

"Huh?! I missed it!" I started giggling. Tohru gave me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah I noticed." Kyo said. "You kinda suck."

"Kyo! Don't tell her that." Momiji said. Suddenly Yuki started to walked away.

"Huh? So you think you're any better than she is you little runt?"

"I'll play you if you want." Momiji said with his arms crossed.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Yay!"

"I serve first."

"Okay."

"You asked for it." Tohru looked down the hall way and watched Yuki walk away. I walked over.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on them?" I asked.

"Oh sure." She said nodding. I smiled and went after Yuki. He was standing outside.

"Yuki?" I walked up behind him. "Are you alright?" Suddenly he started chuckling.

"Funny."

"What?" He put his hand over his mouth.

"That was funny. That was hilarious. The way she swung and missed. She was awful." He turned to looked back with a smile. "Oh I'm sorry.

"It's alright to laugh. I did. She wouldn't have taken offense to it. I laughed." I said with a shrug.

"Oh no I just couldn't. If Kyo ever saw me I'd never life it down. I mean I've never even laughed like this in front of my parents, if you can believe that." He let out a breath. "Ah. That was a good laugh. Oh I almost forgot." He turned around taking something out of his sleeve. "Here… For you." He held out a small white bag. "It's a gift." I took it. "I'd hoped I'd have a chance to give it to you earlier but some ho that timing never seemed to be right." I reached in and pulled out a black ribbon. "It's my white day present to you." I smiled.

"Thank you Yuki." I started to let down my hair to put it in.

"I had a hard time deciding what to get you at first, but when I saw this… well it just seemed to suit you." He reached over to lightly held one of the ends of the ribbon. "I do how you find it to your liking, Princess."

"O-Of course." I said. I could feel my cheek warming up. I bit my lip then leaned over and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and his face went pink. "Thank you… Prince Yuki." He coughed and looked away his cheeks turning redder. I giggled and he smiled shyly.

* * *

The next morning everyone was outside.

"I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye." The Hostess said. "But please, all of you, I do hope you'll come again soon."

"Do you have to lean on me like that?" Kyo asked.

"Thank you." Tohru said. "And take care of yourself."

"You as well." She said leaning more to the side. "You as well Miss Tohru, Miss Rika."

"Eh.. Okay heavy." Kyo said.

"Okay."

"I think our driver got lost." Momiji said.

"Hey Momiji, I guess after this I won't get to see you for a while, huh." Tohru said.

"Huh?"

"But you know I don't think I even know what year you'll be starting in school this spring. Is this your first year of middle school?"

"Nope. This spring will be my first year in high school. And as it turns out I'll be going to the same high school as you. That's right. Me and Haru both." Tohru looked shocked.

"Why you sneaky little-!" Kyo said. "Why didn't you tell us sooner you and Haru were coming to our school?!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Miss Honda." Yuki said. "I'm guess you didn't know but Momiji is actually only a year than us, the same age as Haru." This seemed to make her freak out even more.

"All this time I thought he was in elementary school! And now he's coming to our high school, together with Hatsuharu?! Nehh! I don't even know which part I should most surprised about!"

"Be surprised about everything!" Momiji said. I giggled.

* * *

**3****rd**** person**

**-Shigure's House-**

Shigure had a present for Tohru and Rika. He hung to things of clothing on the top of the door. He moved to the side and we could see there were two maids uniforms. The one for Tohru was blue and more modest but the one for Rika was black with more lace.

"Well here it is, my white day present for Tohru and Rika. Lovely isn't it? The poor girls have gone far too long without suitable clothing to wear while cleaning the house."

"It's amazing no one's locked you up yet." Haru said reading a book. Shigure started humming and feeling the dresses.

* * *

**_Finally finished this I'm sorry this took forever. My Walking Dead fanfiction is on hold until the 10_****_th_****_ then until the 4_****_th_****_ season starts so I'll be working on this more. I'm going to try and type up two more chapters today, or at least one._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters. I do own Rika and anything change etc._**

**_SmolderingBlackRose: It's hard and sometimes I actually forget to add her in. It's always hard to add a character to a fic that follows the show or movie because the lines that are important or make sense are said by the actual characters already._**

* * *

Spring had come and school had started again. This was my last year as well as Momiji and Haru's first year. Of course instead of going to my own homeroom I went to Tohru's to hang out with everyone before the bell rang.

"Isn't this exciting?" Tohru asked. "And all of the first years are just so cute. I wish you could've seen them at the entrance ceremony. You two really should've come." She said to Kyo and Arisa.

"Whatever." They said.

"I shouldn't be here at all." Arisa said. "I don't know what I'm allergic to more, all the damn pollen in the air or this place." Her voice was slightly muffled by the mask she had over her mouth and nose." She looked to Tohru and me. "So where's the Prince today?"

"Oh he's been busy helping out with the orientation committee." Arisa sighed.

"Must be rough." Saki came over.

"Seeing as how he has to deal with all of the first year girl's lovey dovey attacks."

"As popular as he is, he's a shoo-in for student council president this year." Arisa said.

"That reminds me." Saki said. "The ceremony I thought I sensed Shigure's electric signals coming from the parent section."

"Oh uh-huh, he came today." Tohru said. "Actually there are two more Sohma's enrolling with all of the other first years. He wanted to see them."

"What a fool." Saki said.

"Hmm." Arisa said. "So there are more Sohma's starting this year huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well tell us about 'em. Are they boys, girls?"

"Oh they're two more boys."

"You don't say… we've gotta meet 'em."

"I agree." Saki said. "After all as upperclassmen I'm sure there are many things we can teach them."

"Yeah, I could show them all the best places to go to skip outta class. Yo Orange top." She looked at Kyo who had been reading a comic the entire time. "Go get 'em."

"Yes that's good." Saki said. "Go get them."

"Why do I gotta do it?! Make them," He pointed at me and Tohru. "go and fine 'em!" Saki put a hand on his shoulder.

"And what kind of friends would we be if we did that? It would be a terrible crime to make them go to all that trouble."

"Well what about me?!"

"Oh you?" Arisa said. "That's fine."

"Um, ya know." Tohru said. "I was already thinking I'd like to say hello to everyone, so I don't mind going. Not at all, really."

"Same here." I said.

"But Kyo, if you're going too, maybe we could look for them together."

"Oh please I already see way too much'a those guys as it is."

"But meeting them at school would be a whole new experience ." Tohru said. "It could be a lot of fun." He looked at her. I chuckled and walked to the door. "Be bad soon." Tohru said to Arisa and Saki."

* * *

The three of us walked through the hallway.

"So what class are Momiji and Hatsuharu in anyway?" Kyo asked. Tohru stopped and turned slowly to us. "You don't even know!"

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking!" She said bowing multiple times. He looked to me.

"Do _you_ know?"

"Thought one of you did."

"Okay. Just wait here, I'll go ask." He said walking over to two girls. I walked over to the window and looked out. "Hey, you know a couple of guys named Sohma? One of 'em's got white hair the other one's blond?"

"Uh yes." One of the girls said. "They're in our class."

"Go get 'em will ya."

"Okay." The two girls ran out giggling.

"Hey man, check it out." Some guy said. Kyo turned to see two students. "That girl's pretty cute huh?"

"Yeah I guess so but she kinda looks like an air-head." The other guy said. "What about that girl by the window over there." My ears perked up.

"Nah, the other one's just my type. I'll bet I could talk her into going out with me. I don't do so hot with smart girls."

"Well you have a point there, so what are you waiting for? Go over there and work your magic."

"Watch and learn man." Kyo punched the wall above Tohru's head. The two guys jumped. Kyo looked at them. Tohru looked confused.

"On second thought never mind." They said walking away. Kyo lightly hit the back of her head.

"See what happens when you stand there like a space cadet?"

"Oh uh, was I?"

"At least stay alert when you're by yourself or else it's gunna be your own damn fault when someone kidnaps you."

"You're right." She said standing straight. He gave her a look.

"I said when you're alone."

"Right."

"You don't have to worry about it if you're with me. You can space out as much as you want."

"Right." She relaxed.

"Eh! And I didn't mean anything funny by that either. I was just sayin! S-So don't get the wrong idea." Tohru turned to him confused.

"I-.. what do you mean?" Kyo looked at her. Suddenly she saw Momiji. "Ah Momiji." I looked over to see Momiji in a girl's uniform, with shorts, running over.

"Tohru, Rika!" I smiled and walked over to Kyo and Tohru.

"Hi there." Momiji went to hug Tohru and Kyo hit him on the head.

"What are you stupid?!"

"Waaaaah! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing wearing a girl's uniform?!"

"Kyo don't be mad." Tohru said. I pulled Momiji into a hug.

"You look so cute in that." He grinned happily. Haru walked over.

"Good morning."

"Oh Hatsuharu." Tohru said.

"Hi Haru." I waved. He smiled and waved back slightly.

"Well at least you're not wearing a girl's uniform too." Kyo said.

"It's okay isn't it?" Haru asked. "It suits him."

"Yeah that's right." Momiji said.

"Uh-huh." Tohru agreed. "It looks good on you."

"What difference does that make?!" Kyo asked.

"What the-" Yuki walked over to us. "Momiji, what in the world are you wearing?" Everyone looked over to him.

"Yuki." Momiji said happily. Haru went over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt lightly, like a child.

"Hello Haru." Yuki said.

"So Yuki, are you finished with all of your work yet?" Tohru asked.

"No not quite. I was just making the rounds and I heard the commotion."

"Hey listen, listen." Momiji said waving his arms. "I'm really not supposed to goof around to much when I'm here. Cause if I do it'll be too easy for me to crash into girls. So I'm gunna try and play it cool at school!" He raised an arm.

"How the hell could you call wearin a dress cool?!" Kyo shouted.

"A valid point Kyo Sohma class 2D." Everyone looked to see a guy with glasses. Next to him were two girls that also had glasses. "And while I find that orange head of yours disagreeable I will ignore it for the moment, what I cannot ignore is a boy who would wear a girl's uniform to school. This goes beyond outrageous and even If your teachers allow it, I will not! For I am the school's student council president Mokoto Takai! Also known as Captain of the Campus Defense Force!" The two girls clapped.

"What a complete idiot." Kyo, Yuki and Haru said in sync.

"I can see already that you're going to be a problem student. And the same goes for you, Hatsuharu Sohma. I will not tolerate that white hair or those gody necklaces."

"President Takai, it's his natural color." Yuki said.

"Oh Yuki, so nice to see you- but natural color? I can see that his hair line is black!"

"Yes that's natural too." Haru started to twist his finger in the ear facing the President.

"That's ridicules! I don't believe it!" He pointed to Momiji. "And I suppose wearing this dress is natural for you, Momiji Sohma?"

"Uhh.."

"Have you no pride as a man? You have to change your ways and your clothes before this incident becomes the ruin of your life." Momiji sniffled.

"Bu-ut these uniforms look better on me." Tohru stood in front of Momiji.

"Please uh.. don't yell at him anymore."

"If I am yelling, Tohru Honda, it is to be sure he hears this advice, which should've been obvious to anyone with common sense."

"Hey cut it out." I said crossing my arms.

"Ahh Miss Rika, if you think I wouldn't mention _your _hair you're sadly mistaken!" I rolled my eyes. "Those blue streaks have got to go! _And_ all those piercings!"

"Shut up." Haru said. "Quit shoutin like you're king of the frigging world. You're making my ears bleed you bastard." Haru began to walk over to him. "Now I've got some common sense for you." The president began to walk backwards. "If I wore a tie, it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercings, it wouldn't mean I'm nice. And if my hair was black it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!" He grabbed the President's shirt. "Who do you think you are anyway? Do you think you're god, huh?" Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Yuki and I all grimaced. "What's amatter?! Run outta things ta say?! No more advice?! You're not so high and mighty now are you?!"

"Hey!" Kyo yelled. "Put him down, he's just an idiot."

"Shut up, no one asked you, you stupid cat!"

"Don't call me stupid, you little brat!" Haru stopped.

"You run away from our last fight and you still think you can tell me what to do?!"

"What?! You were the one who called it off, remember?"

"Well now I'm calling it back on!"

"Just fine with me." Momiji held out a lollypop to Tohru and me.

"Tohru, Rika, do you want some candy?"

"Uh no thank you." Tohru said.

"Thanks sweetie." I said taking one. He smiled. Haru put his hand on each one of the girl's shoulders.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Leave them alone." Kyo growled.

"Tell me somethin. You ladies think Momiji's outfit is okay, don't you? In time, after he grows up some more, then he'll be able to start wearing men's clothing. And if you think he looks good in that girl's uniform, just imagine what he'll look like as an adult."

"Lovely." The two said imagining it.

"Don't be brain washed!" The President said.

"For now he should wear the clothes that look best on him." Haru said putting a hand on Momiji's head.

"No! There's a dress code; it's not fair to the other students!"

"You stubborn idiot. What would you do if it was Yuki wearing a girl's uniform huh?" Haru asked.

"Uhh.."

"Haru, cut it out or I will cut you off." Yuki said. Haru put a finger to Yuki's lips.

"Aw have my words made you angry?"

"It's beautiful!" The president said.

"Stop imagining me!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh my." The President said. "I guess I got carried away. You are a worthy opponent, Hatsuharu Sohma. But still… Your hair is unacceptable and you'll never convince me that's your natural color!" Haru grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the boy's room. After a moment the door opened slowly and the two stood there. The President walked over to us, Haru walking behind him looking smug, and took off his glasses. "Impressive evidence. There are still many strange things in the world unknown to me." Yuki and Kyo looked shocked.

"He didn't!" Kyo said.

"I think he did." Yuki said.

"You may have won today, Sohma, but you won't be so lucky next time. I'll get you! I'll get you all!" And then the three were gone.

"So who were those people anyway?" Momiji asked.

"Beats the hell outta me." Haru said.

"Um, Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked. "I don't understand, how did you manage to convince him that's your natural hair color?"

"I wanna know too." I said tilting my head. He walked close to me and slid his finger down my cheek before holding my chin.

"Hey baby, missed ya, why don't you come with me and I'll show you." He said with a wink. Suddenly it dawned on me and my face went pink.

"A-Actually I think I know."

"You don't want _hard_ evidence?" My face got hotter.

"I think I'm a bit too old for you, Hun." I said. He only smirked.

"I'm a big boy, in more ways than one." He winked. I rolled my eyes but blushed. He leaned down to my ear. "I could prove it to you." Suddenly both Yuki and Kyo punched him.

"That black Haru's too much." Kyo said.

"Um. So how did he?" Tohru asked.

"Never mind, don't worry about it, Miss Honda." Haru sat up. He put a hand on his head.

"Why do I feel so exhausted?"

"Oh brother." Kyo said. "You think you're exhausted?" The bell rang.

"Oh hey there's the bell." Tohru said.

"Guess we'd better get to our classroom, huh?" Momiji said.

"Oh yeah, if you'd like, maybe after school I could introduce you to our friends."

"You'd do that really? Great! I'd love to meet your friends I'd love it!"

"Mhm." Haru hummed.

"Good they'll be so happy. We'll come find you again later okay?" Tohru said starting to walk away.

"Um actually, Yuki, Kyo, I have something I need to tell you. Can you stay for a minute?"

"Oh well that's alright you guys I can go ahead and walk back to class by myself."

"Sorry Tohru." Momiji said.

"No don't be silly, it's alright. Bye." She turned and started to walk away. I walked next to her.

"I'll walk you back." I said.

"But you'll be late for your class."

"That's never stopped me before." Tohru smiled.

"That was quite a scene back there." Tohru said. "If this is what it's going to be like every day, I think it might drive Yuki and Kyo crazy." We chuckled.

"You seem to be in a good mood." We stopped and looked to see a man who looked like Yuki, only with much darker hair and he was taller. He walked over to us.

"Um, excuse me are you… Akito." Tohru asked.

"Yes I am. Miss Tohru Honda." I suddenly remembered seeing him in the window at the Sohma estate when we went to see Hatori. He looked to me but didn't say anything. He seemed to be thinking very hard for a moment before looking back at Tohru. Tohru bowed. I bowed slightly too, as to not seem disrespectful.

"Uh please to meet you." He chuckled.

"You're very polite I'm glad. You seem to be a good person and, not only that, you're extremely cute." Tohru looked up.

"Oh no, not really." He started laughing slightly, holding his sides.

"So you're modest too. I mean it you really are cute." He looked at me. "You're also very pretty Miss…" I swallowed. I didn't want to answer. Something about him… made me frightened.

"R-Rika." I could've sworn his eyes looked shocked a moment.

"Miss Rika. I'm sorry I didn't say hello when I saw you two at the main house. I tend to be rather shy around strangers; I hope you're not angry."

"No no not at all." Tohru shook her head.

"Well that's good. I should introduce myself properly. I'm Akito head of the Sohma family. I'm please to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine really."

"I do hope you and I can be friends from now on." He said with a smile. He opened his eyes. "Just as you are with Yuki and Kyo."

"Akito!" The three of us looked and saw Yuki.

"There you are. I've missed you Yuki." Akito started to walk over to him. "It feels like such a long time since we last saw each other, doesn't it?"

"What did you do?" Yuki asked.

"You look so grown up now. I think you've even gotten taller."

"What did you do?" Yuki repeated. Akito stopped in front of Yuki. "Tell me, what did you do to Miss Honda and Rika?"

"Nothing at all. We were simply introducing ourselves. Right Rika?" He looked at me. I couldn't help but tense under his gaze. "We were just saying hello weren't we?" My voice wasn't working so I nodded. He turned back to look at Yuki. "But now that I have you here, Yuki, there is something I've been dying to ask you." He reached up and touched Yuki's face. "Why did you skip the new year's banquet?" Yuki's eyes widened. "Why would you think to do such a thing? I've been quite tolerant lately, have I not? And that face that you would do something like that… you should know it hurts me deeply." He spoke softer so Tohru and I wouldn't hear but I'd always had very good hearing. "Perhaps, I need to take some time to reeducate you in that little room, the one I keep especially for you." Yuki looked terrified. Suddenly Tohru pushed Akito. My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath.

"oh I uh… I'm sorry… it's just that I think we'd better be getting back to class now. We're really late." She said not looking at him.

"I understand. Sorry to keep you. I suppose I should be getting back to Shigure and the others as well. They must be worried by now. Yuki," He looked at him. "I do hope you enjoy this new school year and I would be very happy if you paid me a visit sometime soon, hm?" He started to walk away from them. He stopped when he got to me. I looked up at him. He reached down and took my hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you… Rika." He brought my hand up and kissed it lightly. He looked at my hand before looking me in the eye. "You're trembling." I pulled my hand from his and backed up a bit. He smirked slightly before walking away more. He stopped and looked at a nearby window at Kyo before he kept walking.

"Miss Honda." Yuki said.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, Akito, he really didn't do or say anything strange to you two?"

"No nothing, he really did just introduce himself." Yuki's face relaxed.

"Good."

"We should do something fun." She said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"School gets out early today so Uo and Hana thought it might be nice if we played a game this afternoon. Especially since it's been such a long time. I think everyone's gunna be there so you should come too." She took his hand and they headed to class. "See you later Rika!" I turned and watched them go.

* * *

"Rock Paper Scissors." Everyone held out their hands.

"What am I doing, I hate badminton." Kyo said.

"Oh stop it." Arisa said. "I don't even wanna hear you complaining over there, you're not the one who has to play with this mask on, wuss."

"No one's forcin ya to play."

"So then," Yuki said. "We've picked teams but what now, what are the rules?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Arisa asked.

"Rules are useless in badminton." Saki said. "You hit the birdie as hard as you can. Your opponent will try to do the same. If you must call it a rule than the first person to collapse from exhaustion loses."

"That's good, it sounds easy." Haru said.

"It sounds stupid!" Kyo said.

"Oh shut up will ya, just get into position." Arisa said.

"Position?" Yuki asked.

"Okay I'll set." Tohru said. Arisa, Yuki, Momiji and Arisa were on one side and Haru, Saki, me and Kyo were on the other.

"Okay Prince, time to let Orange top have it."

"Keep dreamin Yankee!"

"Are you ready Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Here it comes." Arisa said and the birdie went over the net.

* * *

**_Okay I'm gunna watch a movie, Don't be Afraid of the Dark, and then do the next chapter._**

**_That movie was kinda terrifying o-o_**

**_Anyway next one probably out… within two days. Supernatural Season 9 is tomorrow! I can't wait then Walking Dead Season 4 starts Sunday! ^_^_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters. I do own Rika and anything change etc._**

**_Shika93: 5 reviews in a row, thanks._**

**_ukitakeitalialover041757: I can't wait to reveal the whole plot thing I've done._**

**_rinpup14: I actually never watch TV unless it's Supernatural, The Walking Dead or The Big Bang Theory. And occasionally what's on after the show maybe._**

* * *

A few days after the first day of the new school year I was walking back to the house. We needed a few things so I had gone to the store. I was walking down the path and saw red clothes on the ground along with a pair of shoes.

"What the?" I put down the small plastic bag I was holding and picked up the clothes. "Is someone around here naked?" Suddenly something went up my dress and I screamed.

* * *

Yuki ran down the path to me, Tohru behind him.

"Rika!" I turned to face them, my face red.

"S-Something went up my dress!" Yuki suddenly looked angry as a sliver snake came out of the top of my dress.

* * *

"There you see?" Shigure said. "Here they are now-" Yuki held out the silver snake.

"You want lunch, here skin this and eat it." Yuki said darkly. Shigure looked closely.

"Uh.. is that Aya? It is! But what is he doing here?"

"Never mind just skin this thing and eat it."

"Hold on. Think you need to calm down Yuki."

* * *

"That was Ayame Sohma." Shigure explained. "And, as I'm sure you noticed, he's the snake."

"Ayame.. oh."

"We'll let him sleep for a while." Shigure said closing the door to the room where Ayame was on a pillow. "Snakes naturally hibernate in the winter. I imagine that's part of the reason Aya has always been sensitive to the cold. He's not careful it could cause him to transform like this. Aya, Hatori and I grew up together. We were in the same classes through grade school, middle school, and high school. We were inseparable. So much so people called us the three musketeers."

"Oh wow, did they really?" Tohru asked.

"No they didn't." I said disbelievingly with a smile. He smiled at me.

"More like the three idiots if ya ask me." Kyo said.

"So what did Aya do to upset you so much, Yuki."

"I won't even say it, it's so disgusting."

"Come now, it wasn't _so_ bad."

"Eh?" Tohru looked towards the door to the room Ayame was in when he spoke.

"You could show a little more forgiveness to your own brother." Tohru looked confused. Suddenly there was a poof sound.

"Did… he say brother?" She asked.

"Allow me to explain what happened." Ayame said. "I was on my way here, when a suddenly chill in the air caused me to transform. In my search for heat a sensed a warm body drawing near and naturally I clung to it. I suppose you could say it was instinct." He slid open the door. "Greetings everyone. And how have you been, little brother?"

"If we all followed our instincts I would've snapped you in two when I had the chance." Yuki said.

"What's the big deal?" Kyo asked. "What exactly did he do to you?" He asked me. I felt my face turn red.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Oh Lucky Kyo I heard you were staying here."

"I told you before stop calling me that!"

"Lucky Kyo you haven't changed."

"I said stop!"

"It's been too long, Shigure." Ayame said.

"Yes, since new years." Shigure said.

"What a shame you have forgotten about me while we were apart have you?"

"Not a day has gone by that you haven't been on my mind, Aya." Shigure motions to Tohru and me. "By the way this is the one and only Tohru Honda and this is Rika. You came to see them today right? Hm?"

"Oh yes that's right." Ayame said. He looked to me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I am Yuki's older brother, Ayame."

"Oh right, please to meet you." Tohru said.

"Nice to meet you." I said to him.

"So you really do exist, the Princesses I've heard so much about. Two blooming flowers trapped in a house of sticking men. Are they treating you well, Princesses?"

"You make it sound like they've been kidnapped." Shigure said.

"Brother, you're being rude, stop making fun of them." Yuki said.

"Making fun? Honestly I mean them nothing but the highest respect. So Princesses why don't you bring us some tea." He tapped the table. "And lunch would be nice."

"That's not respect!" Kyo and Yuki shouted.

"Of course you're right, what was I thinking? Let me try again." He stood up and grabbed Tohru's hand and she grabbed mine. "Come my Princesses, we're going out to eat."

"Oh I don't know." Tohru said.

"Don't worry it's my treat!" He called back laughing.

* * *

"Very good, feel free to order anything you like. Although I'd highly recommend the pot sticker plate." Ayame said as he finished braiding his hair. He sat between Tohru and me. "Don't worry about Yuki and the others, they're big boys. I do think they could manage something on their own."

"But still I, I'm not sure I should've come." Ayame put a hand on Tohru's face.

"You're-(NO clue what he says here.)- deny me the pleasure of treating you to lunch."

"Oh no I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

"Good, then it's settled. Waiter three pot sticker plates."

"Comin right up."

"I have to tell you it's been one surprise after another meeting you today." Tohru said. "Yuki's never mentioned you before, let alone that you're part of the Zodiac."

"I suppose that shouldn't come as news to me." He said. "As you know Yuki and I don't get along very well, or rather I should say we've never really been very close. See we're 10 years apart and when Yuki was born he got sick fairly easily so he was kept separated much of the time. I on the other hand grew up doing whatever I liked. Because of our separation I was only vaguely aware that I even had a brother. By the time I realized it a deep gap had formed between us that we're never been able to breach. That… is our story. I was told, Yuki saw Akito at the school the other day. You met him too I think. How do I put this… I've never had much interaction with him myself, but for Yuki Akito was a source of great fear. Even now at his age I'm not sure if that fear has subsided. And so, while I did want to meet you today, more than that I wanted to make sure Yuki was alright. I'm glad to see he's doing well but I was hoping to have a chance to play the big brother."

"Do you, still have that?" Tohru asked.

"It's odd in a way, the more the years go by the more I come to understand the things I didn't understand when was a child. I think when that happened I should've done this or when that happened I should've said this, that sort of thing. Only now have I begun to realize all the ways I could've been a better brother then. And I confess I feel a certain amount of regret that things are I wish I could go back and correct the mistakes I made as a child. But I suppose every adult wishes that to some degree."

"You know my mom," Tohru said quickly. "my mom told me one time when she first became a parent she finally understood how it felt to be an adult. But still… as important as that was she said she'd never wanted to forget, she always wanted to remember how it felt to be a child. Like the first time you turned a flip on the monkey bars or the first time something upset you. She said if you can remember those feelings then when you become an adult and have children of your own you'll be able to understand each other much better. And even when you don't agree you can still meet half way." She laughed. Ayame looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be talking about you and Yuki, I guess I got a little side tracked oh I know I had a point. Mm.." She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you and Yuki can try to meet each other half way." Ayame stared at her.

"Okay here you go." The waiter said.

"I guess that doesn't make any sense." Tohru said.

"No it does." Ayame said. "some people say the greatest things don't they?"

"Uh-huh, mom was the best in the universe."

"Actually I was talking about you, but either way." He said. He picked up his chopsticks "I think I understand now why it is my brother's doing so well lately. Listen, as far as Yuki goes, I'll promise I'll keep trying. And you… I hope you'll continue to be there for him when I can't." He turned to me. I stopped with my chopsticks in my mouth and looked at him.

"Hm?"

"You too, princess. From what I can see he's got quite the little crush on you." He said with a smile. I swallowed.

"I-I'm sure you're seeing things. He doesn't like me like that, if anything he likes Tohru." Tohru looked up. Ayame shook his head.

"Nope I can see it." I shook my head, rolling my eyes, and kept eating.

* * *

We got back to the house. Yuki opened the door and saw Tohru and me.

"Oh, Miss Honda, Rika, you okay?" He asked, not seeing his brother.

"Uh-huh." Tohru said. "Did everyone get something to eat?"

"Never mind about that, did my brother give you any trouble?"

"Oh no, not at all. He bought us each a pot sticker plate." Tohru said. "Um Yuki. I was wondering um well.. do you really not like your brother?"

"Uh."

"I mean I know it's not really any of my business I was just curious."

"I wouldn't say I dislike him. He's just a little too much for me sometimes."

"Well if that's all we could overcome it!" Ayame shouted from under my dress, under my coat. I blushed. Yuki glared at my chest where Ayame was. "I will do all in my power to meet you halfway!" I bit my lip as he popped out of the front of my top. "My brother." Suddenly Kyo fell down from the last few steps of the stairs. I felt my cheeks burning. I looked away from Yuki.

"I-it got cold on the way back and he transformed. If snakes are too cold for too long they could die."

"Well I am a snake." Ayame said.

"You may be a snake but you're no brother of mine!" Yuki went to grab him but he went back in my top. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle a squeak. Ayame laughed and slid out of the bottom of my dress and went down the hallway.

"You can't change the truth, Yuki."

"Ahh," Shigure said. "Welcome back you three." Ayame slipped back into my clothes and popped his head out the front of the top.

"Shigure, have you picked out a place for me to sleep tonight?" He asked.

"Oh? You're staying over?" Shigure asked. I looked down at Ayame.

"Aya could you.. possibly-"

"Oh sorry." I put my arms out and he slid out of my dress and into my arms. Suddenly there was a poof and I found myself on the group with a naked Ayame on his hands and knees above me. Our eyes widened and we stared each other as the smoke cleared.

"Get off of her!" Yuki yelled. Ayame scrambled up and I covered my eyes quickly. I heard Ayame grab his clothes and Yuki push him into the other room. I pulled my hands away from my eyes as someone grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up. I put my hands on their arms and blushed as Shigure looked down at me. He kept his hands around me. Kyo glared.

"Cut it out, Shigure!" Shigure rolled his eyes at Kyo and took his arms from around me.

* * *

Three days after Ayame showed up I woke up early and went down to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Suddenly I head Kyo scream.

"Get offa me!" Kyo screamed. My eyebrows went up and I walked into the hall way. Ayame walked down the stairs quickly. He chuckled when he saw me.

"You bunked with Kyo last night?" I asked with a slight smile. He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. He sniffed the air.

"Oh, are you cooking?" He looked at me.

"Uh y-yeah, I thought it would be nice to make breakfast for everyone. Tohru normally does it. Thought I'd give her a break."

"That's kind of you, Princess."

"Ya know you don't have to call me Princess."

"Of course I do." He said with a smile. "That's what you are." He winked. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uh, I should get back to the kitchen. I'll bring you some tea."

"Oh thank you, Princess." He said before walking into the other room.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I had no other choice." Ayame said. Everyone was sitting at the table. "Yuki locked the door to his room, so I couldn't sleep in there."

"Why the hell didn't a go to Shigure room like yesterday?"

"Because, if I had, Shigure would've kept me up all night."

"Aya, not in front of the children, please."

"Oh cut it out!" Kyo shouted. "How much longer are you stayin here anyway?"

"Don't worry, if it bothers you so much, tonight I'll sleep in Tohru and Rika's room." He said feeding Tohru.

"You will not!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"Oh, Aya." Shigure said. He looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear, Aya? Rika can hug us, watch." Suddenly he pulled me close to him with one arm around me.

"S-Shigure."

"Hari told me, I thought he was playing a joke on me." Aya said looking a bit shocked. Shigure removed his arm and I sat straighter.

"Rika?" Ayame looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Don't you dare." Yuki growled.

"Yuki," I said. "It's alr-_ight_!" I gasped and blushed as Ayame pulled me into his chest. Wrapping both arms around me. "A-aya." I looked up at him. Yuki glared at him.

"I haven't held a woman in…well.. I haven't." Ayame said chuckling.

"She's _17_." Yuki said.

"Oh? She's older than you Yuki."

"I'm only a year younger. You're nine years _older_."

"Are you jealous, Yuki?" A light pink filled Yuki's cheeks. "Besides age won't matter after your birthday." He looked down at me and my face was on fire. Yuki clenched his fists. I gently put my hands on Ayame's chest.

"Uh A-aya…" He looked down.

"Oh, my apologizes." He said and took his arms from around me.

"I-it's okay." I said looking down at my hands.

"Aya," Shigure said with a slightly scolding tone. "You've embarrassed her, her face is all red."

"_Shigure."_ I looked over at him, my head still down.

"You look so cute with your face so red." He chuckled. Yuki glared at Shigure. I swallowed and got up and quickly left the room.

"Look what you two did!" Kyo shouted. I walked down the hallway.

"Rika?" I turned around to see Shigure. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry." He said with a sheepish smile. He walked over.

"N-no you don't have to apologize. It's fine, really."

"Do you perhaps have a little crush on Aya?" My eyebrows went up.

"N-no, of course not." I looked away and crossed my arms. He came closer.

"Do you have a little crush on _me_?" I looked away more to hide the blush that was resurfacing. "Oh? Was I right?" He tried to look at my face so I turned my back to him. He chuckled. "I am aren't I?" He tried to look around to see my face and I turned so he couldn't see again. I gasped as he hugged me from behind.

"S-Shigu-" My voice caught in my throat when I felt his lips on my ear.

"Am I right?" He moved down to kiss below my ear. I bit my lip. "When _is_ your birthday anyway?"

"t-three weeks."

"I can wait." He whispered into my ear. I swallowed and closed my eyes. He chuckled. "Can you?" My heart skipped a beat. I took a deep breath and turned to face him, his arms still around me. He looked at me.

"No." I said before grabbing his face and pulling him down into a kiss. His eyes widened but I had mine closed. He pulled away and I kept them shut tightly. He took his arms from around me. I lowered my head and let my hair hide my face.

"Rika…" I bolted down the hall, grabbed my school bag and ran out the door. "Rika!"

* * *

"Really Aya's there?" Momiji asked. We were in the school parking lot. "I haven't seen him since new years."

"For three days now." Tohru said.

"Maybe I'll go visit him. Oh then again he probably just wants to spend some time with Yuki. Which reminds me, how is Yuki?"

"Uh well.." Tohru said. Haru, who was sitting on the ground in front of a tree and had a butterfly in the space between his hands let it go and, looked up.

"Yuki." Haru said seeing Yuki walking by a few yards away.

"What, is he sick?" Momiji asked.

"Well, not exactly." Tohru said.

"Don't worry, I get it." Haru said. "Yeah, uh-huh figures."

"Hey Haru is it weird for Aya to leave his shop?" Momiji asked. "I mean he is the owner."

"Oh, so you mean Ayame runs his own business?" Tohru asked.

"That's right." Haru said. "He sells outfits for nurses, stewardesses, maids, things like that."

"So then he makes uniforms?" Tohru asked. The three of us walked closer to Haru.

"Well uh, not exactly." Haru said.

"Aya says he makes fantasies come true." Momiji said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

* * *

"My my, this unexpected." Ayame said

"Damn it." Kyo said.

"He's here."

"Welcome back." Shigure said.

"But how nice, you boys wanted to see me so badly you came straight home from school. And he I thought _the girls_ and I would have the whole afternoon to ourselves."

"That's what we were afraid of!" Yuki and Kyo said.

"What is that you were looking at?" Tohru asked seeing a book on the table.

"Hm, oh just some old albums of us and our high school days. See there's Hatori too." Tohru and I looked at the pictures.

"Pretty cute weren't we?" Shigure asked.

"Uh-huh." Tohru said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said looking at the picture of the three of them. Shigure looked at me.

"So Ayame, you wore your hair long even when you were in high school?"

"That's right. Of course I had to bend a few rules." He took a sip of tea. "Here Yuki, you come look too. Now's your chance to learn something new about your brother."

"I'll pass thank you." Yuki said facing the other way. Ayame sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'll simply have to tell you the whole story of how I got to keep my long hair at school."

"What for?!" Yuki asked turning around. Ayame ignored him.

"You see it was the very start of my first year in high school

"You like hearing yourself talk don't cha?" Kyo asked. Ayame told us how he told the principle he was from Royalty and that's why he had to keep his hair long.

"And that's how I convinced him to let me wear my hair long." I couldn't help but start giggling.

"You're a member of a royal family?" Tohru asked shocked.

"Duh he lying! Come on!" Kyo said.

"Hmm.. those were the days." Shigure said. Yuki face-palmed. "And here's something else I bet you didn't know, Aya was student council president." Yuki looked a bit surprised.

"Was he really?" Tohru asked.

"He was a natural choice I supposed." Shigure said. "What with the way he looked and the way he acted. He really was very popular with the other boys. Under his term many of the old school rules were relaxed. He certainly had a way about you." He said to Ayame.

"I don't know, I always thought Hari would've made a much better president than me. Do you remember the time we all went on that class field trip?"

"Of course." Shigure said. "How could I forget?"

"So, what happened?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, well you see," Ayame started. "There was a group of students during this trip who, we'll say, wandered into the red light district. The four of us froze and stared.

"Uhhh…"

"Please reserve your judgment till I've explained. Although I would've been difficult for any healthy young man to resist this place we weren't actually the ones who went."

"Of course it's not like we hadn't seen it before." Shigure said.

"As it happened one of the teachers found out where they'd gone and then it was decided that all the boys were to be expelled from school. Well naturally as student council president I objected. A meeting was called between the students, their parents, the principal and the teachers involved." He told us what he told the people at the meeting. This concludes my wonderful story."

"You mean stupid!" Kyo shouted.

"Excuse me, but because of that everyone avoided being expelled."

"How so?" Kyo asked.

"Well after that Hatori stepped in and said a few words." Shigure said. "But Aya was our president until the very end."

"You're kidding!" Kyo shouted.

"What do you think, Yuki, has this helped you understand your older brother?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"I think you should leave." Yuki said with a fake smile.

"Well I'll have to do better. Let me tell you about the time I kidnapped the school mascot."

"I really think you should leave."

"It all started when-"

"_Leave_." Ayame continued with his story.

"Shigure get rid of him." Kyo growled.

"Why? This is fun.

"This is fun." Ayame agreed.

"You're killin me here!" Kyo shouted. Shigure scratched the back of his head.

"Even so, I really don't he'll listen to me. They only person he does listen to is-"

"Hey." We all looked to see Hatori. "The door was unlocked so I let myself in."

"Oh hi Hatori." Tohru said.

"Speak of the devil." Shigure said.

"Hari, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ayame asked.

"Hatsuharu, he said I should come take you home." Hatori sighed. "So what do you say you wrap things up here, and we'll go."

"Well then Bye bye!" Ayame said. He turned to Yuki. "I guess to all the commotion you and I didn't get to talk much but don't you worry oh no, you'll see me again little brother." He looked to Hatori. "Alright Hari, ready when you are. Until next time Shigure." He said looking back at Shigure. Tohru and I stood up.

"Mm. Now it's my turn to visit you." Ayame winked to Tohru and me before following Hatori.

"Fair well everyone." Ayame said laughing. "Oh wait, I want to give a goodbye hug to Rika!" He said with a big smile. He turned around and faced me. Yuki glared and stepped on the bottom of Ayame's clothes. Ayame's and my own eyes widened as he fell forward onto me. I let out a squeak as I hit the floor but it was silenced when Ayame's lips hit mine. Our eyes widened even more. Everyone froze and stared. Ayame quickly got up, his face pink. My hands flew to my mouth, my own face fully red. I sat up and Ayame stood. "I-I-…" Yuki looked mortified. Ayame quickly went into the hallway. Hatori followed. "So… are we walking?" Hatori closed the door to the room.

"I brought the car."

"Good, can I drive?"

"No." We all heard the front door close.

"What… was that all about?" Kyo asked.

"As long as I remember Hari's been the only one who can tell Aya what to do. Aya really admires him. He sees a lot of good qualities in Hatori that he's always wished he had in himself. But since he doesn't, figures staying close to Hatori is the next best thing. He actually told me that once. With a straight face no less. Anyway, letting Hari boss him around is just one way Aya shows his admiration." Everyone got up and took the dishes to the sink. Yuki put his dish on the counter then turned to me.

"Rika…" I looked at him. "I'm sorry a-about Ayame."

"Huh?"

"The…kiss."

"oh." I blushed. "That wasn't my first kiss…" I said with a shrug.

"I'm still sorry."

"It's alright Yuki, it's not your fault." He looked away.

"Miss Honda and I will do the dishes." He said walking to the sink.

"Oh alright." I said and left the room.

"I really liked listening to Ayame's stories." Tohru said to Yuki as they were cleaning dishes.

"That an needs some serious help." He said

"Um I don't know I mean I thought he was

"Although the way he's not afraid his admiration, you know when he sees qualities he'd like to have in other people, that's… that's good."

* * *

I bumped into Shigure in the hallway.

"Rika." I bit my bottom lip and went to walk around him and go for the stairs. "Rika." He grabbed my wrist. "Was the kiss this morning… was that your first kiss?" I felt my cheeks heat up and nodded. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry." I said and tried to pull my wrist from his hand. He tightened his grip. He suddenly pushed me against the wall and put his hands on either side of me. I gasped and looked up at him. He cupped my chin and leaned down. I let my eyes shut as he pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly Kyo walked into the hallway.

"Shigure!" Shigure immediately backed up and I ran for the stairs. "What the hell were you doing?!" Yuki walked into the hall.

"What are you yelling about now?"

"He kissed her! He kissed Rika!" Kyo shouted pointing at Shigure. Yuki glared. Shigure smiled sheepishly.

"Heheh. Would it help if I said I tripped?" He ran to his office as the two chased after him.

* * *

That night after everyone had gone to bed I got up and went down to get a glass of water. I didn't bother to turn the light on; I had the house memorized by now. I put the glass away and turned around. I gasped and Shigure put his hand over my mouth.

"Only me, only me." He said removing his hand replacing it with his lips.

"mm." I pushed against his chest. "S-Shigure." I looked up at him.

"Hm?" He stroked my cheek then moved to stroke my hair.

"I-I…" He smiled.

"Guess it turns out I can't wait either." He said before leaning down to capture my lips. I let him kiss me for a moment before I pushed him away again.

"W-We can't."

"Of course we can." He brushed some hair out of my face.

"Shigure…" He kissed my cheek softly. He leaned down to my ear. "See you in the morning." He pulled away and pecked my lips before leaving the kitchen. I let out a breath and touched my lips lightly.

* * *

"Haru?" Yuki said walking up to Hatsuharu who was putting on his boots. "Listen I, I just wanna say thank you for worrying about me." Hatsuharu looked a little shocked then smiled.

* * *

"Oh you know what I never did find out what kinda show it is that sells outfits for nurses and maids." Tohru said. Saki, Arisa, Tohru and I were sitting on a bench at lunch. Arisa looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"She means a lingerie store." Saki said.

* * *

**_I don't know the timeline for the anime so in this chapter I'm gunna say it's mid to late April, the next chapter will be the start of May, Rika's birthday will be either the chapter after that one or the 17_****_th_****_._**


End file.
